Rosario Vampire: Old Wounds
by Crazybearfaria
Summary: "Tsukune and the gang return to Yokai Academy looking forward to a normal year but are conscripted to face down an evil that seems almost unstoppable... The mysterious, powerful and deadly "Fairy Tale". But as the battle rages on, Tsukune's dark past threatans to consume him once again... Note I suck at Summaries so please give this story a read, starts slow but picks up fast...
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

It was raining again...

Why did it always have to rain when he was due to go see Alice? Without fail, the heavens would open and rain would fall like something out of a biblical story. No matter where in the country Tsukune went, the rain would follow him and Alice. It was like a curse, something to remind him that this was no longer just an ordinary runaway affair...

This was a manhunt...

Tsukune had been racing around most of Japan for two years now, starting on the western most tip of the country and slowly working his way east, he eventually ended up weaving his way in and out of tens of different cities as he traced down every lead, every informant, every last piece of information that he could possibly need. Satoma's documents and lists had been invaluable, each page containing information regarding several couples that "disappeared" on the day of his birth... each one potentially his family...

But the issue Tsukune was having was that every time he went to seek help from a person on Satoma's list, they just bounced him on to the next person on the list, with several trying to force Tsukune to work as a drug carrier or something like that "in order to "pay off his debt" for the information they had given him. The bad news was that none of them had ever seen his parents...but the good news was that the list was getting shorter, and amongst the list of names Tsukune had, there was one name that kept on cropping up amongst the other people on the list...

"The Jackle"...

Based out of Tokyo, The Jackle was a well know clean-up specialist and even more redounded "specialist" in helping people "disappear" so they could not be found unless they wanted to be found...

That was why Tsukune was stuck under a stinking bridge in the middle of the night, shadows seemingly growing thicker and more numerous the closer the watch on his right wrist got to midnight. He had been waiting in this shit hole for almost an hour now...

Down the middle of the pass under the bridge ran an old, partly destroyed road, potholes and rubbish seemingly every other square metre. The pavements on either side where broken and mistreated, with broken glass bottles left out on the streets along with tons of other bits of rubbish from cans and plastic bottles to syringes and coke powder bags. "Humph... at least the place has character I suppose..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he looked at his watch again, quickly growing impatient...

"Eleven o'clock, she should have been here over an hour ago..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he looked to either side of himself, checking nobody was trying to sneak up on him...

As the night began to play tricks on Tsukune's senses, with Tsukune swearing he heard a wolf howl... Alice finally arrived...

A black Lexus rolled into the underpass, it's black metallic paint coated in water as the rain ran off it faster than a flowing river, the windows blacked out and a private number plate. Tsukune instinctively tensed up... Alice hadn't mentioned any sort of company to be joining them...

Tsukune reached into his front pocket and pulled out the small silver-handled switch-blade Tsukune had hidden there and let the little silver stick rest in his palm. The car slowly pulled up in front of Tsukune, the prancing horse on his switch-blade seemingly dancing in the fluttering light from the light fixtures hanging above his head...

The window in the back left of the car slowly descended to reveal a very familiar face, forcing Tsukune to relax as Alice smiled radiantly...

"Been a while Tsukune..." Alice stated to Tsukune in her eloquent, english, aristocratic voice, a smile plastered on her lips. Tsukune nodded as he replied "Indeed, good to see your still as beautiful as ever..." He added his small, sad, trademark smile as Alice blushed like mad as her gaze wandered to look in front of her in order to regain her composure, but she was indeed still as beautiful as ever...

Her long, flowing, silver hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, her perfect, white skin as smooth as porcelain seemed to glow in the flickering light of the underpass, her natural "assets" had clearly developed over the past few months (notably her chest area...), her seemingly crimson red eyes appearing darker than before and her naturally luscious red lips hidden under the smallest amount of lip gloss. The look was completed with a fairly tight-fitting shirt and a pair of jeans as well as a pair of slightly battered black Nike trainers...

Alice motioned with her head for Tsukune to get into the car. He walked around to the other side and climbed in the open door. Both of them had ample leg room as the whole back of the car was sealed of from the rest of the vehicle, much like a real limousine, with the only contact between driver and passenger an in-car phone or opening a small blacked - out window...

Tsukune left a space between Alice and Himself as he threw his newly "borrowed" bag onto the floor at his feet. Once he was in the car he let out a small sigh. Alice smiled a bit before speaking "So, what brings you to Tokyo then?" She asked cutely as she bought her legs up onto the space in between her and Tsukune, who shifted slightly to the right, trying to keep a little distance. He cleared his throat before answering "I'm here to track down a man who is good at helping people "disappear" , and I'm hopping to find a way to get the info I need off of him..." He stated bluntly as he looked out of the window next to him, mesmerised by the poverty in some areas of the city, with too many off them reminding him of the orphanage back in Kyoto...

After a few moments of silence, Alice let out a small, girlish giggle, causing Tsukune to look back around to Alice who had drawn her knees to underneath her chin. He gave her a quizzical look as he asked "What's so funny?", causing Alice to laugh a little more before finally gaining enough control to answer Tsukune "You'r funny... you don't need to act like a recluse around me..." She said cutely as she batted her eyelashes a few times...

After a few moments, Tsukune eased up and smiled. "Sorry, it's just I'm used to sleeping with one eye open at the moment and it's making me even more tired than I already am, which is in turn making me more paranoid and so on ..." He answered as Alice moved a bit closer to him.

"Well... lucky for you I have the solution you're looking for..." She stated, batting her eyelashes again as she moved closer to Tsukune. "Oh yeah...and what does this,errrrrr..."solution" entail, Alice?" He asked, moving slightly closer to Alice, hoping to God she was offering what he thought she was offering. Alice smiled, bringing her head next to Tsukune's, her lips millimetres from his own...

"Unfortunately... it's not _that_ solution...my little Tsuki..." She whispered in his ear as she moved her head to his right ear. Tsukune's heart sank a little. "Oh well, can't blame a guy for dreaming..." He stated as Alice pulled her head back. She smiled and nodded. "No you can't..."

For the rest of the journey they made idle small talk, Tsukune telling a few tales about his adventures since he had last seen Alice almost three months ago. He went through tracking down his leads to "borrowing" several bikes and cars over the course of the months... and although the subject was not interesting as such, Alice listened to every part as intently as anything else, even laughing at Tsukune's terrible, dry witted jokes and comments...

After about a twenty-minute drive, the car pulled up in an average looking neighbourhood, the rain still falling in sheets...

"Why are we stopping?" Tsukune asked, his whole body tensing up, readying to react to anything. Alice just smiled. "Remember when I said I had a gift for you?" She asked sweetly as she pulled an umbrella of the floor, exiting the car briefly before opening the door on Tsukune's side, the thing umbrella protecting them from a monsoon of rain, runoff water flowing like a river from each of the umbrellas corners...

"That's what I was talking about..." She smiled as she pointed to the house they had pulled up next to...

It was a small, thin, double story house with a slightly slanted roof and a white paint job. It had a very generic feel to it as Tsukune looked around and realised the whole area was exactly the same. He shot Alice a quizzical look...

"Wait you can't be serious..." He stopped as he looked from the building to Alice a few times before a smile crept across his face as Alice began nodding. "Seeing as you said you would be in Tokyo for a while...well we decided to let you borrow one of our properties in the area..."Alice finished off with a small flourish of her arms...

Tsukune then did something he'd never done to a girl before...

He hugged her...

"Thank you..." He whispered into Alice's ear as he fought off the tears that were now welling up in his eyes...

Alice recovered from her shock and hugged him back...

"Hey it's not a problem...now lets go take a look around inside shall we?"

(**_A few hours later_**_ ..._)

Alice was laughing uncontrollably as Tsukune finished explaining one of his "near arrest" situations for "borrowing" several items from a store...

After several more seconds, Alice finally stopped laughing enough to be able to take a sip of the tea Tsukune had made for them both before she finally managed to speak. "Ahhhhh Tsuki, your such a naughty boy..." Alice giggled as she bought her feet onto the sofa before laughing again. Tsukune smiled "Yeah, well, the rest of the day was pretty shit if I'm perfectly honest..." Tsukune stated bluntly with a small smile as he poured himself another cup of tea from the small white pot he had bought in from the kitchen.

Alice laughed again, and as she did so, Tsukune took the chance to properly examine the room. Two Sofa's sat opposite on another in a white-walled, slightly barren room. To Tsukune's left was a single armchair whilst to Tsukune's left was a simple TV that got all the basic channels and a few others. It was a fairly small room, a cheap wooden door behind Tsukune leading to a hallway that lead to the rest of the house...

He let off a small smile as Alice finished her giggling fit and moved herself over to Tsukune's sofa, sitting at the fair end of the sofa, a smile plastered across her face...

"Ya know... I could stay the night, if it would help make you feel a little bit more comfortable..." Alice said seductively as Alice slowly crawled up the sofa. Tsukune's response was almost instant...

"Well... that is an attractive offer... tell me... what type of bed is in my bedroom..." He asked as he sat up and bought his face level with hers. Alice smiled as she bought her face to within centimetres of Tsukune's...

"A double..." She whispered in his ear, bringing her forehead to rest on his. Tsukune smiled...

"Well I don't really want to be sleeping alone in a cold, large bed all by my self..." He replied as their lips came to within millimetres of one another...

A sudden car horn sounded an Alice pulled her head away, a disappointed look upon her face...

"Looks like I have to go..." She stated glumly as she walked over to the door that lead to the hallway, Tsukune sat up on the sofa, a small smile across his face...

"Another time?" He asked as Alice smiled slightly, winking at Tsukune as she left...

"Yeah, another time..." She left the door before calling back...

"Next time we wont be interrupted..."

There was a loud crash as the door slammed shut...

That was when the voice called for him...

_"Time to get moving..."_


	2. Chapter 2: Chance of Normality

Tsukune's eyes shot open at the sound of his adoptive mother's voice...

"Come on Tsukune, time to get up!" She shouted through the door, before a thunderstorm of footsteps indicated she was carrying the Hoover downstairs... again...

Against his body's will, Tsukune managed to force himself up and reply to Kasumi's wake up call. "Okay, okay I'm up..." He shouted down sleepily, finishing off his sentence with a loud yawn as he stretched out his back. "Wonder what's changed since we left the end of last year?..." Tsukune wondered to himself as he slowly pulled himself out of bed and trudged over to his en-suite bathroom...

The rest of the year managed to pass without a hic-up. The school festival (which Tsukune was relieved from guarding due to injuries sustained in the line of duty.) passed by without too much incident (apart from meeting Kurmu's and Mizore's mum's, which almost lead to world war three and was only stopped by the respective daughter of each parent. Also, Gin and Tsukune set of hundreds of fire crackers in the crowds, whilst sneaking off at the end of every night for a drink back at Tsukune's place, each time ending with Gin being dragged back to his place with Tsukune (how he was such a lightweight Tsukune could never grasp...). All in all the rest of the year had passed by like it was any regular school year...

In truth, though, his last year at school was anything but regular...

Tsukune had (somehow) got himself enrolled at Yokai academy. Not that the schools grades or the like where bad, but more so the fact that Tsukune had wound up in a school for monsters. Following that gigantic cock-up, Tsukune then went on to become friends with the gorgeous Moka Akashyia (how they'd ended up friends still confused Tsukune...).

The plus side was Moka absolutely adored Tsukune.

The down side?...

She was a vampire with a really angry and short-tempered alter ego.

"Christ, can't believe it's been one year today since I first met Moka..." Tsukune thought to himself as he entered his bathroom, starting up his shower before quickly removing his sleepware, remembering the whole bike crash that had led to Tsukune meeting her... and as much as he wanted to hit him for pushing him into the path on a fast-moving bike... Tsukune also had to accept the fact he wouldn't have met Moka had it not been for that crazy bastard...

The oddness of Tsukune's life at Yokai academy didn't end there...

"In under a year, I have managed to get into my fair share of fights, kill several people (not that they didn't deserve it...) and almost gotten myself killed only a week and a bit before the end of the first semester... when _that_ happened..." Tsukune thought to himself as he briefly stopped to examine himself in the mirror, and see how much he had truly changed...

To start off with, Tsukune had gotten even wider than he was before, now with a 44 inch chest. He still hadn't grown (for three years now...). His hair seemed ever so slightly lighter than before, more like a very dark brown opposed to hair the colour of the dead of night. His eyes also seemed to have gone from a deep, dark brown to a slightly lighter coloured brown that made him look slightly less broken than he was...

Because beneath his calm exterior and knowledge that bellied his years, Tsukune's mind was a raging tempest, and had been that way ever since...

Ever since his true self had been awoken...

Even now, with the hot water of his shower cascading down upon him, some months after Moka had given his blood, Tsukune's mind had never stopped wandering to what the hell he was...

Ever since Moka's blood transfusion, Tsukune was now able to defend himself against most of the other students on campus. But also, ever since he got home... he had begun to suffer from sever headaches ever since the end of term... ever since his last kill...

"Phhhhp, all of this is a bit too much to go worrying about first thing..." Tsukune murmured to himself as he headed downstairs after getting changed into his uniform...

When he got downstairs, he was greeted by a typical sight for a monday morning. Tsukune's adoptive parents were sat at the breakfast table, Koji reading his newspaper like a man twenty years his senior, whilst Kasumi bought in breakfast for everyone. Kasumi was incredibly beautiful with brown hair that flowed like a river down to her shoulders, white skin that came from her European father and a kind, if sometimes strict demeanour (she was probably the ONLY person who scared Tsukune more than Inner Moka, and she was also the only person capable of keeping Tsukune and Koji in check...). Koji smiled when he saw his adopted son...

"Hey Tsukune, how ya' feeling?" Koji asked, a small twinkle in his eyes behind his glasses. Like Tsukune, Koji was about 5'11 to 6'0 tall and had a slightly baby face that belied his years. He had a similar complexion to Tsukune and a well-built figure. But unlike Tsukune, he had a slightly calmer personality ( He generally didn't resort to violence first time round if talking didn't work in the first place...). Tsukune smiled as he pulled a chair up on the opposite side to his adoptive parents before answering Koji. "Yeah I'm okay... still getting the odd headache but apart from that I'm perfectly fine..." He replied as he set about quickly devouring the food Kasumi had laid out for him...

Kasumi sighed. "Still got the headaches huh? That from not being around your harem?" She finished off with a small laugh before drinking some of her tea. Tsukune had to resist the urge to literally explode there and then. "Not it's not... it's actually from getting stupid questions asked of me every other minute..." He growled. Kasumi sighed as Koji shot him an evil glare. "Tsukune... relax will you, and before you ask, no, the whole "teenage hormones" will not pass an excuse..." She stated calmly as Tsukune finished his breakfast and stood up to leave...

He sighed...

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to snap...it's just..." Tsukune was cut off as Kasumi raced over and hugged him. "I know... it's fine, you can't help it... just be careful at school..."

Tsukune smiled...

"Yeah... careful...because this year is sooooooooooooo gonna be as normal as last year !"

**_(Forty Minutes later...)_**

"Hmph... well this 'oughta be interesting..." Tsukune mused quietly as he watched the human world outside of the small, rickety old bus that was driving him to school for his first day back...

"_Yeah, well, look at the bright side, at least you get to see Moka again..."_ Totomi replied in his typical happy-go-lucky voice. Tsukune managed to peel his gaze from the quickly disappearing human world to his... well Tsukune wasn't really sure as to what Totomi really was to him. Friend perhaps? But then their conversations wouldn't be one way traffic and Tsukune would know more than Totomi's name. Guardian? Perhaps, after all he had saved Tsukune's sorry arse when he needed it most...either way, Tsukune was unsure, and so he still treated Totomi with some caution, although his "friends" random appearances didn't really bug Tsukune at all...

"Yeah, but there's the down side of being of the school police..." Tsukune mumbled as he quickly took the chance to examine his friends uniform. He was wearing the standard Yokai Academy uniform, with tan trousers, a white shirt, red tie and a green blazer. But, in addition to this, Totomi added the "extras" of a flat peak cap and an Ascot (He had stopped wearing his traditional hoddie a while ago now...) in plain black...

"_Could be worse...and look at the bright side, you get to keep those awesome swords man !"_ Totomi replied as Tsukune sighed in some sort of agreement. After his battle with Hokuto (the school festival planner from last year, who also turned out to be the head of Anti - Thesis...) last year (who, somehow, survived his injuries and escaped school grounds...), Tsukune was gifted both his own sword and Hokuto's personal sword, Belmont ( A sword specialised in slaying monsters...), by the Headmaster, who also happened to be** HIM**...

"Yeah, well, I'd rather not use them..." Tsukune replied, placing his right hand against his temple in an effort to help ease the pain of the incoming headache...

It felt like Tsukune's head had a nuclear war going on inside his head and nobody was winning any time soon, making Tsukune's skull feel more like a over-ripe melon, ready to burst at a moments notice...

_"Still getting the headaches?"_ Totomi asked as he looked out into the main aisle of the bus. After a few moments, Tsukune managed to put his pain aside long enough to allow him to answer. "Yeah... but how did you..." But Tsukune was cut off by Totomi asking another question. _"When was the last time you had a fight?"_ Totomi asked in a very serious voice as he began rummaging through his pockets, searching for something...

"Errrrr... I don't know, a few months, why ?" Tsukune asked with a slightly increased amount of worry in his voice as Totomi thrust something into Tsukune's hand. It looked like a bottle of chewing gum. "Take one of those now!" Totomi instructed him. Tsukune quickly complied, but as he went to put a small, white brick of gum in his mouth, he asked what all of the fuss was about...

_"In effect, your race suffers from an almost unquenchable thirst for blood and violence, and if that is left unsatisfied for too long, you basically go bat shit crazy and tear anyone and everyone who you come across to pieces... and the headache is the instinct of the hunt slowly overcoming your natural neural functions..."_ Totomi replied as Tsukune placed the piece of gum in his mouth and began to chew... his headache seemingly washed away by the gum's mint flavour. Totomi let Tsukune chew a few times before continuing_..._

_"I bet you've also been a bit more testy, haven't you?..."_ Totomi asked quizzically, to which Tsukune nodded his head, _"...Well, it's just as well I gave you those, otherwise things could've gotten messy in home room... and whilst this stuff is not a permanent solution, it will help stop the progress for a while, but you can't back out of any fights, otherwise the process will start..."_ Totomi replied before drifting off into his own thoughts...

Tsukune also looked back out of the window, his mind now completely frozen in fear of what could have happened...

"I could have hurt the others...I would never forgive myself if I hurt any of them..."

"Especially Moka..." Tsukune muttered to himself, before he heard the uncharacteristic mutterings of Totomi...

_"Perhaps Belmont... no,no,no...It has to be the other sword... and if it's that one..."_ Totomi murmured to himself...

_"Things are even worse than we feared..."_


	3. Chapter 3: Same old Yokai Acadmey

(Moka's P.O.V)

At first, after the entrance ceremony, Moka hadn't noticed the smell. But now she was alone with Tsukune on the terrace, she could smell it as clear as anything else...

She could smell Tsukune's blood...

And it was fresh...

At first Moka was unsure as to what could have possibly caused the smell. So immediately, with her mind half filled with concern for her friend and half her mind slowly succumbing to the sweet and delectable smell of Tsukune's blood, Moka began to bombard him with a million nd one questions. "Tsukune, why can I smell your blood so well? Are you injured? Do you have a packet of your blood or something with you? Did someone else drink from you?" That last question caught in Moka's throat slightly, after all, Tsukune was her first drink from a live body... but he was also so much more to her...

After all, he was her first friend. He stood up to that jerk Saizo Komia for her, hell he'd almost gotten himself killed for her. The amount of times Tsukune had thrown himself in harm's way for Moka was unreal... and each time he'd get up with that smile on his face and inevitably a witty or sarcastic remark to follow... he was also kind and clever, and he appreciated Moka for more than just her body and her looks. He liked Moka for who she WAS, not what he though she should be...

And that was one of the many reasons Moka loved him for...

The only problem was that Moka was still a bit uncertain as to whether the love was mutual or if it was one way traffic on her part. After all, she was the one being suggestive and flirtatious, and Tsukune always seemed a bit on edge about the whole topic of love when bought up by any member of the gang. He always seemed... somewhat uncomfortable... like something had happened before that had changed his opinion on the subject. Because with most other things, especially after he explained his orphan past, Tsukune had opened up with the group somewhat... even if it did seem to make him uncomfortable at first, he eventually relaxed... but he still seemed uptight and Moka had a gut feeling...

"He's not telling us the whole truth here..." She noted quietly to herself as Tsukune turned around from facing over the terrace to answer her. He was wearing his Student Police officer uniform (he had decided to stay in the student police on the grounds that he could help keep it corruption free.) The black coat and trousers suiting Tsukune perfectly, the two swords he had earned last year clinging to his legs like a toddler to their mum, his short hair in its usual spiky mess, his face still scared and housing that trademark smile and hidden sadness in his eyes. He laughed as he answered Moka...

"Don't worry, I was just involved in an accident earlier..." But he was cut off by Moka immediately cutting him off as she began to scour him for injuries, checking his arms and torso before checking his neck for any bite marks...

Nothing...

"Where are you hurt then that's causing this...this...delicious smell..." Moka stumbled as she began searching for the source of the blood, her nose struggling to find the source of the sweet smell due to its strength, which indicated there was a lot of it...

Tsukune gently pushed Moka away, holding her at a slight distance before answering her. "I'll tell you the story if you stop giving such obvious signs that you want to bite me..." He told her calmly but firmly, forcing Moka out of her blood induced haze and back to normal. Moka blushed slightly at losing control as she did...

"But he smells so good..." Moka reasoned with herself before asking Tsukune to explain the source of the blood, agreeing to her terms...

"Sure thing... just promise not to bite me..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V, **_90 minutes__ ago_**)

Tsukune had been in and out of meetings all morning concerning security for the entrance ceremony...

Even after Anti - Theisis's destruction last year, everyone was up for avoiding a repeat of the battle within the student police, especially the new head of the police, and Tsukune's former fellow lieutenant Taizaki. He had agreed with Tsukune it would be better for the student police to be "safe than sorry" and also to help the students of last year feel safe that the police where there to put down any trouble that may arise.

"Humph, not like we have enough to deal with, without that fucking stupid entrance ceremony..." Tsukune muttered as he remembered all of the stories he had heard about the entrance ceremony for new students (he had been knocked out by Saizo Komia by that point last year, so he was unable to attend the ceremony...), but why the headmaster insisted on it was the real mystery, after all, not many people cared for another year of freshman brats little "welcoming party". "Bloody waste of time and effort..." Tsukune murmured as he reached into his jacket and pulled out another bit of the gum Totomi had given him, as his head started to feel like it was splitting apart again...

"Battle withdrawal symptoms...ha... any other time he's telling me to avoid unnecessary fighting..." Tsukune thought to himself as he remembered how lost in thought Totomi was for the rest of the journey, occasionally blurting out random things. But one stuck in his mind the most...

"If this keeps developing, then the shit is going to hit the fan of its own accord..."

Those words were drilling into Tsukune's skull as he walked, drowning out the entire outside world...

"What the hell could he mean by that?..." Tsukune mused as he kept walking, not noticing the all to familiar sound behind him, not even the sickly grey trees that sucked the life of the nearby area or the swirling grey mist and bleached bones that meandered amongst the trees...

The sound of a bike...

"Suppose I should ask him next time I see him..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he pulled himself out of his thought train and back into reality...

But by then it was already too late...

"MOVE OUT THE WAY !" Tsukune heard someone scream... but... just like with Moka...

He was too slow...again...

Unlike last time, though, Tsukune was unable to adjust his fall pattern to help brace the fall of the other person, instead he was sent sprawling to the ground, head first onto the rock hard floor. The impact caused a gash on Tsukune's head, causing blood to meander like a river through his spiky hair, before running like a river down the left side of his face. The whole world seemed blurry and seemed to be moving from side to side, like he was at sea...

Eventually, Tsukune managed to bring himself to his knees. Fortunately he managed to gain enough of his senses back to be able to hear a girls voice shout over to him "Are you okay ?" As she raced to his side. She pushed his head up to see the damage, but Tsukune could see nothing more than a red and white blur in front of him...

"I'm sorry..." The girl stopped for a moment and seemed to sniff the air around Tsukune before continuing, "...oh your blood... I'm so sorry, but your blood... it smells... it smells... it smells so good..." She uttered in a haze as Tsukune felt something soft and wet run down the bloody smear on his face, removing all of the blood in one fell swoop...

"Holy Shit I think that's her tongue!" Tsukune thought to himself in a uneffected part of his mind...

Something must have then alerted the girl to time as Tsukune heard her pick something up off of the floor and start running, calling back several apologies, shouting "Sorry, but if I don't run, I'll miss registration and the entrance ceremony". Just before she disappeared out of eyesight, Tsukune regained control of his vision enough to catch a glimpse of the girl...

She wore black shoes with deep blood-red knee-high socks. Her skirt was standard issue for Yokai academy girls, a brown, checkered pattern that revealed maybe a bit too much leg than was allowed, as seemed customary for girls at the school (and in some cases, one or two teachers !). She also wore a red jacket in place of the standard issue blazer. Her body was that of a slightly built, youngish looking girl (Tsukune wouldn't have put her any older than twelve or maybe thirteen...) with a river of long, luscious, shining red hair that trailed after her like a flickering flame in the winter winds...

"Damned freshmen..." Tsukune muttered as he regained full control of his body as he set off towards the school, "... all they ever bloody do is cause trouble and break things..." Tsukune laughed as another part of his mind told him "Who does that remind us of then?"

(Tsukune's P.O.V Back on the Terrace...)

Moka had gone utterly pale... even more so than when she hadn't had blood in ages...

Tsukune stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey... what's the matter with you?" He asked in a voice filled with concern for Moka...

Moka shook her head, seemingly in an effort to clear it of the thoughts that were dazing her and impeding any logical response. "Tsukune..." She stated in a hollow voice, swallowing and clearing her throat slightly before continuing, "... we have to find the others now..." Moka stopped as Tsukune interrupted her with a rapid fire question. "Why?" Tsukune was now getting seriously creeped out by the way Moka was acting. "She's never been like this before...somthing is deffinantly not right here..." Tsukune told himself in his thoughts as his whole body tensed up. "Where did the others say they were going?" Moka asked, a sound of desperation and urgency creeping into her voice...

"They're in the home room..." But Tsukune was cut off as Moka grabbed a hold of his arm and broke into a run...

"Follow me !" Moka yelled as she crashed through the door leading to the terrace...

"What's the matter with you?" He yelled as Moka dragged him through countless corridors until they finally ran across their home room. "That girl is dangerous..." Moka replied as she kicked down the door...

And froze in shock...

Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were all gathered around a single person, laughing and giggling away until Moka and Tsukune barged into the room. "Oh hey ya' guys, this is a freshman who said she was looking for Moka...don't worry, she's pretty cool..." Kurumu announced to the dumbstruck pair...

"It's her!" Tsukune thought to himself as he saw the same girl from earlier, only now from the front. She had a fairly flat chest compared to most of the girls in the room. But her face more than made up for it. She had perfect, beautiful, porcaline like skin, identical to Moka's. Her lips were naturally red yet petite. Her nose was perfectly shaped like Moka's. Completing the face was a pair of beautiful, if slightly eerie, crimson-red eyes...

"A vampire..." Tsukune thought as he felt his power slowly begin to stir, his body tense and his mind ready for combat...

"K...Ko...Kokoa?" Moka asked as she stepped out of her trance...

"Wait you know her?" Tsukune asked, his mind frozen in shock for a moment until her heard Kokoa speak...

"Hey big sis..." She stated calmly as she stood up and picked up the chair she was sat on...

"Now please, Onee- chan..."

"PLEASE DIE..." She screamed as she leapt over the table and made a bee line for Moka...

Tsukune's mind wandered back to this morning...

**_"Yup...anything but normal..."_ **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey guys, **

** I am back ladies and gentlemen ! I hope I didn't cause you too much heart ache with my absence, I really have been buzzing like crazy to get this shit started and get-a-rolling with PART 2 of my FanFic series...**

**Now I know a lot of people have been following this story since Part 1, but if you have only just read this, I recommend you go back and read Part 1, it will make sure you understand things later on in the story, as they unfold. And for those of you who are continuing with me on this journey, welcome back. **

**Now, as my first story spiked a bit of interest, I'm really keen to get this part off with a good load of views and reviews, so guys, tell your friends about me, and get them here to read and review the story, as the only way I will ever improve is with you guys giving your helpful and constructive criticism. Also, your support and love for this series is what drives me to write and entertain you guys, so please tell your friends and read and review, it would be much appreciated. **

**Now, even though it is the first update of the new series, I would like to get a couple of reviews, perhaps three or four before I update again. **

**So, as always, **

**Read, review, fave and follow, and, **

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria **


	4. Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry

Now, Tsukune had been through plenty of weird situations over the past year of his life at Yokai...

Enrolled in a school for monsters whilst he was a human...

Check.

Made friends with a split personality vampire, a love struck succubus, a genius witch and a stalker snow fairy, who now form a sort of harem...

Check.

Killed and then bought back to life with monster lightning powers...

Check.

Battled a primordial plant monster on top of a hill in the human world to stop a human town's destruction...

Check.

Fought an all out war to stop a terrorist group in his own school, only to nearly die for the second time that year...

Check.

But getting chased around by a twelve-year-old looking fifteen year old girl with a pet bat that could transform into a gigantic morning star or huge sword as she tried to kill Moka, her sister and Tsukune, her now "temporary" protector...

Yeah, that was a new one to add to the "bat shit crazy stories for later in life" list...

Tsukune and Moka had been running around the school like crazy for the past ten minutes, desperate to try to find a way to lose or at least confuse Kokoa so that she stopped destroying EVERYTHING that got in her way. Several times over the past ten minutes, Tsukune and Moka had closed and blocked several doors using fire axes to hold the doors in place or pushing lockers over them to detere her from chasing them as she would have to destroy school property. "And there is no WAY a freshman would break anything on only their first day here..." He had reasoned with Moka. "You don't know Kokoa, she is the most persistent, clingy girl I have ever know !" She replied in turn to Tsukune's statement...

Unfortunately, on every occasion...

Moka had been right...

Kokoa had come crashing through every last barricade Tsukune had created using doors, lockers and pushcarts, either using her own body weight and vampire strength to smash through barricaded doors, turning them into hundreds of splinters of wood that flew out in all directions like shrapnel from a grenade, whilst using her morning star to crush and metal object like a car compactor, turning lockers and metal trollies into nothing more than piles of scrap metal and shrapnel...

But finally, it appeared as if they had given Kokoa the slip for a while...

Tsukune let out a huge sigh of relief as he poked his head around the corner he and Moka were hiding around to see no Kokoa and massive morning star there to greet his face. He got several hateful looks from guys as they walked past and realised who he was with, whilst girls looked on in disgust, like they couldn't believe a girl as gorgeous as Moka would hang around someone as ugly as Tsukune...

"Can't argue with them there..." Tsukune thought as he turned back round and looked at Moka properly for the first time in several months...

Moka had deffinantly grown over the past few months, most notably in her "chest assets" and her height, bringing her to more 5'10 than the 5'9 she was previously. Her un-japanses white tan made her skin look almost as smooth as it was to touch, the delicate surface reminiscently smooth like porcaline. Her rear and upper body were perfectly shaped, making Moka look more like a priceless cat-walk model, not an average school girl. Her face though, was the deal sealer...

Her lips were naturally rouged, but not too much, setting the aside from the white of her skin but never standing out too much. Her lips were also of a rather cute size, much like her personality and voice. Her nose was perfect in every single way, shaped perfectly at the tip and the bridge, as if it had been crafted by a master sculptor. Her eyes though, were on a whole nother level of beauty and mystery. Large, puppy dog-style eyes with deep, sea-green irises that hinted at an inner sadness that belied her loving and caring exterior captivated all who gazed into them. Like Tsukune was now, they would become lost in their mystery and beauty for as long as they stared into them... there was just something else as well... something Tsukune couldn't explain that made him want to stare into those gorgeous eyes forever...

Tsukune shook his head, clearing his head of any confusion and paralyses before finally speaking...

"Looks like the coast is clear..." He muttered to Moka, who smiled and hugged him tightly...

"Thanks Tsukune... this wasn't your fight to get into, yet you still..." Moka was cut off as Tsukune returned the tight embrace and told her in no uncertain terms "I told you once, you were my friend, and that I would die for you like you would for me... so getting into your fights is the least I can do..." He replied softly as he ran his hand through Moka's hair, her quivering body pressed tightly against his...

"And when I make a promise, I keep it..." He whispered in Moka's ear as he broke apart the embrace and gently took her hand...

"Now let's go find a place to go hide for a while until Kokoa burns herself out..."

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

By the time Kurumu and the rest of the gang had managed to find Tsukune and Moka, it was already five o'clock...

"Jeez, could you get a more persistent and annoying sister Moka?" Kurumu asked as she raced over to Tsukune, her mind convincing her that he was probably injured. As Kurumu began to fuss over a fairly resistant Tsukune, Moka began to explain the history behind her bat-shit crazy little sister and why she wanted to cleave Moka's skull open with a massive club looking thing...

"Well... you see. Back when I was younger, me and Kokoa used to fight every day... it was just the way our house worked when we were little..." Moka stumbled slightly, as if she was struggling to recall any of what she was telling everyone. "I mean... even now it all seems very vague and lost... but I do remember, when I was back at the house, I didn't have my Rosary to seal off my powers... so I was always the stronger one... always beating Kokoa... and when I was sent off into the human world... well... let's just say she didn't drop the issue at all..." Moka stopped as she looked at the floor, almost embarrassed, Mizore and Kurumu unable to guess this issue, whilst realisation dawned upon Tsukune and Yukari...

"She followed you, didn't she?" They both stated at the same time, before staring at one another in shock, like Tsukune couldn't believe they were in sync, and Yukari like she couldn't believe he was really clever enough to figure the whole predicament out...

Moka grinned sheepishly as she nodded her head before speaking. "Yeah... she would crop up from time to time, looking to challenge me to a fight... needless to say that when these situations arrived, I was no longer able to fight properly... all I could do was run... So I guess that in a way, she sees me as the irresponsible big sister who abandoned her..." Moka finished with a few tears running down her face. Once spotted, Yukari immediately moved and began to comfort Moka...

After several seconds of an eerie silence, with the only sound the wild animals in the dead forests around the school, Mizore spoke...

"If you want, I could just flash freez her and be done with it..." She suggested in her regularly quiet voice, and Kurumu could have sworn she saw a small grin creep across her face...

"Or I could give her a little zap of electricity, if you'd like..." Tsukune suggested, and as if to emphasise the point he let off a small static charge in his hands, an evil smile creeping across his lips...

Moka stood up and stomped her foot before answering her friends. "No, you guys, she's still my sister... I'll sort this out my own way!" She yelled as she raced out of the classroom they had managed to sneak into, slamming the door so hard it made the wall it was in shake like an earthquake was happening...

Kurumu and Yukari turned their heads towards a whistling Tsukune and one Mizore moving her lollipop furiously from side to side, with steely gaze's ripping through the guilty pair...

"Well done, you retards..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka wasn't sure how much more punishment she could take...

Kokoa was really smashing down with her morning star on the small piece of wrought iron fence that Moka had pulled out of the ground to try to fight her sister with. But it was no good. Kokoa just kept coming forward, swinging her club like a madwoman, laughing mainically with every hit that connected with the small piece of fencing Moka was using as a weapon, sending sparks reminiscent of a fireworks explosion in every direction, whilst releasing a hideous screeching sound every time the two pulled their weapons away, Moka colasping to the floor in exhaustion...

She wasn't going to last much longer...

"You really think THAT is going to stop my attacks?" Kokoa asked, an evil grin racing across her face as her weapon glowed a deep purple that was almost black, before clearing like a summers mist to reveal a vicious looking double-handed sword of European design, the blade simple and straight, but obscenely large and razor-sharp, the setting sun glinting on the weapons finely polished blade...

"I can't keep fighting like this, not in my current form... and I can't remove the rosary myself...otherwise..." Moka's whole body shuddered as she remembered the headmasters words from the end of last year...

Moka shook her head and hardened her resolve. "Looks like I just need to hang on..."

"No, but I'm still going to fight !" Moka yelled to her sister as she bought the pathetic remains of her wrought iron fence up in front of her, in a desperate attempt to offer some sort of resistance. Kokoa just laughed insanely as she raced forward and connected her blade with the fence, hooking the blade in between the gaps in the metal, before using her swords as a leaver to lift Moka's weapon out of her hands before bringing the blade to rest a few centimetres from the front of Moka's neck...

Moka fell to her knees as tears welled up in her eyes...

"You win Kokoa...it may not look it, but I fought as hard as I could..." She muttered in between the few tears now streaming down her face, closing her eyes in anticipation of the finishing strike...

"You jerk..." Kokoa muttered as she lowered her sword. Moka opened her eyes to see her sister with rivers of tears flowing from her eyes as she looked at Moka. "Why...why won't you fight me properly..." Kokoa asked tearfully as more and more began to race down her face...

"Kokoa...I can't use my full power... and...I know I can never understand fully, but...I think I may now... in part...you just want me back , but I'm here now... and I swear...I'm never leaving you again..." Moka stated tearfully as she rose to her feet and tried to move towards her sister, hoping she had finally breached the gap...

"That's not it..." Kokoa muttered in a voice as cold as death itself, her sword slowly raising again...

"THE TRUTH IS I JUST WISH TO KILL YOU MOKA !" She screamed as she sent the point of her sword racing towards Moka's throat...

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of blue light... , a crash of metal and terrified scream... and an all to familiar presence...

"To think you would do this to your own sister..." An all to familiarly, deathly voice stated, Moka risking to see if it was who she thought it was...

"TSUKUNE !"

(Yukari's P.O.V)

Yukari had seen Tsukune pissed off before ,but right now, he looked like he could take on an army...

"Oh its you?" Kokoa stated gleefully as she raised her sword in front of her, ready to trade blows with Tsukune...

"Yeah, it me, the name's Lieutenant Tsukune Aono of the Yokai Academy Student Police, and your gonna' back the fuck down now, or Moka's little sister or not... I'm gonna' tear you a new one..." Tsukune growled as he raised his sword in front of him. The sword weapon itself was modeled on a Samurai Katana, a long sweeping blade with a small indentation in the blade to help the blood flow from it in order to keep it fresh. A handle embroided with a prancing horse made of silver thread that seemed to come alive in the dying embers of the sun behind him, and jewel encrusted hilt that was set out in an orderly fashion, clearly marking the sword as an expensive item...

Kokoa grinned. "Looks like you want to fight... just be warned... I'm and expert with this..." She growled in return as she swung her sword around in her hands. Tsukune grinned evilly "Bring it!" He yelled as he blazed forward, Kokoa only just able to raise her blade in time to block his first shot...

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER !" Tsukune yelled as he unleashed a vicious flurry, each hit becoming more and more powerful with every passing moment, whilst his speed increased in tandem with his power...

After only a minute of fighting, the pair were almost invisible to everyone, only a set of after images, dust trails and blurs were there for them to see...

After what seemed only a few moments, the pair returned to their starting positions, both breathing a bit heavy...

"Not bad... your probably the best swordsman I've ever come up against..." Kokoa replied, he face now grimy and black in places from the dirt the pair had kicked up whilst fighting...

"Ha... likewise..." Tsukune stated between ragged breaths, his face and body now covered in dirt and grime, just like Kokoa. He smiled as his hand reached back...

"Let's see, though, how you handle this!" He yelled, Kokoa replacing her smug look with a look of confusion

As Tsukune ripped off Moka's rosary...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

After the typical blinding purple light cleared, Tsukune was greeted by a familiar, english, aristocratic sounding voice...

"Tsukune... been a while, hasn't it?" Inner Moka asked as she stepped from behind him, her long flowing silver hair fluttering in the evening wind and her crimson red eyes filled with a murderous intent...

"Good to see you to..." Tsukune replied, a small smile across his face... Moka nodded in reply with a small smile creeping across her lips...

"Now for..." But Moka was cut off as something fairly short and powerful hit her stomach...

"Onee- sama !" Kokoa yelled in between tears of joy...

"I can't believe it... finally back together...all I wanted..." She muttered into Moka's chest as she sobbed her heart out, with Tsukune looking on dumbstruck, with Moka looking back to Tsukune, a confused look on her face...

Tsukune shook his head, slowly walking away and muttering...

"I don't get that family..."


	5. Chapter 5: An unwanted ghost

After their (somewhat) tearful reunion, Kokoa had gleefully informed Tsukune she would be happy to fight him any place, any time to settle who was the better with their chosen blades... naturally Tsukune had agreed to the fight, after all... it would present a chance to clear his head and help with the headaches whenever he'd need to help ease the progression... and something told Tsukune that Kokoa would want to fight more than once...

Tsukune was sat on his bed, tying up his shoelaces as he got ready for another day at school. He briefly stopped as he looked around his old room, checking everything was where it should be. The simple white walls had been re-coated over the break and seemed to look slightly less sick than before. The dresser table was still the same cheap-ass piece of crap as last year, a few bits and pieces still missing despite Tsukune's complaints (he could have sworn the maintenance department did this kind of thing to piss students off as much as possible...). The desk was somewhat more substantial, with Tsukune's bag ready to go on the table top, whilst all the books he wouldn't need were piled neatly on the right hand side of the desk. Two small doors in the opposite room lead to the kitchen and bathroom, both of which were outfitted with the bare basics, especially the kitchen...

Tsukune stopped his scan when he recognised an all to familiar presence in the room...

"What do you want now?" Tsukune asked Totomi, who was stood next to the door, wearing his usual attire...

"Come to see how your settling in..." He replied as he asked Tsukune to inform him of the events of the past few days...

(Ten minutes later)

"Sounds like a nice set-up you've just provided yourself with..." Totomi mused from his corner chair in Tsukune's room, his feet upon a little stool. Tsukune nodded as he did up the laces on his school shoes. "Yeah... apart from rumours that some thieves from the human world are hiding out here and attacking students... we've already had three injured...things are pretty good..." Tsukune stated as he gestured towards his Student Police Jacket, the golden embroidery along the cuffs and lapel of the jacket still gleaming like they were actual gold and freshly polished...

Totomi smiled and nodded with his head. "Been quiet for the past week then, huh?" He asked sarcastically as he raised his arms above his head, stretching out his back before letting out a loud yawn. Tsukune followed suit on the yawn before answering his... "acquaintance". "Yeah, I wish but...I'm off duty on Fridays, so I get the whole day off..." He stated joyfully as he stood up, dragging his tie off of his bed as he headed to the mirror to do the damned thing up properly (even after years of going to schools where wearing a tie was mandatory, Tsukune still hadn't fully grasped the concept...)...

He let out a heavy sigh as began fiddling with the rough material as Totomi spoke up again. "Yeah, sounds good... just remember not to neglect your headaches for too long..." Totomi reminded Tsukune in a lifeless tone as he bought his feet off of the stool to sit up straight. Tsukune nodded his agreement, "I'm no moron, Totomi..." he retorted as he finally finished doing the damned tie up, leaving a small gap from his shirts top button, allowing him to leave it undone comfortably...

"Well, we will agree to disagree on that..." Totomi replied, causing Tsukune to stare at him with a glaze that, had it been any sharper, would have spiked Totomi to the wall behind him...

Totomi cleared his throat loudly before speaking again. "All I'm saying is be careful... you never know** who **you're gonna meet or **what's** gonna happen in a day..." He stated in his rather annoying happy-go-lucky voice, before proceeding out of the front door...

Tsukune shook his head...

"I swear that bastard is trying to jinx me..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka was walking alone to school, her bag hanging loosely at her side as she recalled the past few days...

"Damn it... it's Friday and I haven't got a story for the club... argh! Why'd it have to be me?..." Moka mused to herself as she continued walking, the dead soil beneath her feet slightly changing colour as she passed through the graveyard where her and Tsukune met. Moka smiled at the memory, a feeling of warmth coming from some place within her soul as she remembered how silly and trivial their situation had been, a vampire and a human... friends...

"Seems so long ago..." Moka thought to herself as her mind wandered from her original train of thought...

"I would focus on the issue at hand if I were you." Inner Moka's cold, english, aristocratic voice stated bluntly from within the rosary, a slight hint of anger in her voice, causing Moka to almost jump out of her skin with fright before she finally managed to speaking...

"Oh...sorry Ura-chan...it's just..." Moka trailed off... after all, her true self knew what she was thinking...

"Ommote... I know you really like him, but boys and love can wait until we find a partner we can both agree on, and secondly we have slightly bigger issue to attend to..." But she was cut off by Moka giggling out of control...

Confused, Inner Moka asked what the hell her outer self was finding so funny. "Who said anything about love Ura? I mean... the only reason you'd bring the topic up is because..." But she was cut off by a scathing reply from her Inner self. "For the last time, I DO NOT LOVE TSUKUNE, all I meant was that I wouldn't let you sully our lips on just some average jack-ass..." Outer Moka stopped giggling as she sighed before responding. "Ura, I know you like him... there's nothing wrong with saying it... especially when all your really doing is telling yourself..."

Inner Moka seemed to let out something in-between a huff and a sigh before continuing. "We will discuss this later... for now, get back to the matter at hand..." She finished with another sigh as she returned to her sealed state within the Rosary...

"Jee... she is such a kill-joy..." Moka thought to herself, smiling a little at the thought before someone decided to join her...

"Hey Moka, what's up?" Kurumu shouted as she raced over to join her friend.

Moka smiled before replying. "Hey Kurumu...I'm just a bit annoyed right now because I don't have a story for the newspaper club for later..." She replied as she hung her head in some sort of shame, slightly mentally facepalming at the fact she had just told Kurumu her issue. Knowing Kurumu, she would rub Moka's nose in the fact that she had a story already, and how Moka was going to look like a fool in front of Tsukune (why she alway's brought him into their petty scwables still escaped Moka's grasp...)

So Moka was surprised to hear from Kurumu that she also, did not have a story. "Why don't we come up with something to co-write about, then?" Moka asked as she resumed walking with Kurumu, who followed suit before responding...

"I agree, we should be able to come up with something pretty awesome come the end of the day..." Kurumu mused as the pair kept walking, but they were bought to a halt as an all too familiar presence stepped out from the mist and fog to their left...

"Well, lucky for you guys...I have an idea... but it's going to require all of us to agree and work together..." Mizore stated in a voice almost as silent as a mouse in a house at midnight. At first, both Kurumu and Moka screamed and jumped out of their skin in fright at Mizore's Ninja-like appearance...

After several seconds, Moka's heart rate lowered to a point where the beating was quiet enough to let her think...

"Su...sure thing...Mizore... what did you have in mind ?" Moka asked in between ragged gasps of breath, whilst Kurumu used the air she had regained to start cursing Mizore as she explained her story idea...

It was dangerouse...

But perfect all the same...

(Several hours later at the newspaper club and Yukari's P.O.V)

There was only one way of describing Tsukune's reaction to what Gin had just told him...

And that was...

He was going Ape-shit mad...

_**Big time...**_

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET THEM GO** !" Tsukune screamed as he slammed a squirming Gin into yet another desk, his Yokai energy slowly collecting around him as his anger deepened with every passing second...

"Moka said she just wanted to have a little look around to see if she could find evidence...that's all..." He choked out through his partially closed windpipe, his body desperate to struggle from underneath Tsukune's massive weight. Now in a normal situation, Yukari would have helped Gin out... but on this occasion, she was already using all of her will power to not join Tsukune in giving Gin a heavy beating...

"You know as well as any of us, when Moka says "I just want to check something out..." it never stops there, does it?" Tsukune growled, with a swirling blue mist filled with lightning that jumped from cloud to cloud slowly forming around him. Gin let out a croak as Tsukune tightened his grip around his neck before speaking again. "Don't...you think... be more productive... find them... not kill me?" Gin managed to croak out of his slowly closing throat. Finally, Yukari intervened...

"He's right... we need to find them now otherwise this could get bad...fast..." Yukari softly told Tsukune, hoping the added softness would force him to ease up and not kill Gin. Fortunately, Tsukune listened as he released his grip around Gin's neck, allowing him to slump to the floor, choking and spluttering as he fought to get some air back into his lungs...

As Tsukune calmed down and allowed the storm that had been fueled by a maelström of emotions to dissipate, the door to the club room crashed open as a student with short, spiky green hair and an average face and build stumbled into the classroom, wearing the uniform of the Yokai academy Student Police...

"Leuitenant Aono, there's a situation in one of the abandoned buildings, and the captain has requested your presence immediately..." The young man stuttered out, clearly aware of the stories that proceeded Tsukune...

"What is it?" Tsukune asked as he made his way over to the door...

"That group of robbers from the human world that have been attacking students..." The young man stuttered out, as Tsukune seemed to tense up at just the mentioning of the topic...

"They'ce captured Ms. Akashyia, Kurono and Sheryiuki, sir..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V Ten Minutes later)

Tsukune had never run so fast in all of his life...

He and the young officer had raced off into the forest, leaving strict instructions for Gin and Yukari not to get involved no matter what. By the time they had picked their way through the life sucking trees and the eerie mist and frightening bones, Tsukune and the young officer arrived at a small clearing. At the far side of the clearing was a hill with a small entrance in it that seemed to go under ground...

Flanking either side of the doorless entrance were braissers and two stone statues of hooded figures with wings protruding out of their backs, a sword clutched in their stone hands, the blade dug into the rock pedestals below them. Around this were some thirty officers, all armed with swords or spears, each looking as nervous as the next. At the centre of it all was the headmaster, Taizaki and a third, hooded figure...

Tsukune tensed. By the figure of the hooded acompliment to the group, Tsukune guessed it to be a woman with a "pleasing" chest size and well formed hips. But the rest of her body was shrouded by a long, flowing cloak that was as black as the night sky itself, a few tears around the feet revealed that it had been worn many times before...

Tsukune made a bee line for the table, greeted upon arrival by the headmaster first...

The fact it was HIM creeped Tsukune out greatly, but the attire he always wore spooked Tsukune even more...

He wore a long flowing cream coloured cloak that billowed in the light wind like a flame fluttering in a summers breeze. His face was obscured by a hood that covered the majority of his face, leaving only his lips and chin visible... along with two white glowing orbs that Tsukune assumed to be eyes that seemed to be mini infernoes, their brightness varying every so often...

He smiled as Tsukune came to a halt next to Taizaki...

"Mr Aono... glad you could join us..." He said in his typical hollow voice. Tsukune nodded his reply as he turned to Taizaki, a well-built fourth year with short brown hair and steely grey eyes that just screamed cold blooded killer. Taizaki quickly acknowledged his presence before explaining that the group had taken refuge in an old underground facility used to deal out detentions years ago, their numbers were unknown... but that didn't matter to Tsukune...

What mattered was they had his friends...

"I'm going in..." Tsukune growled as he looked up to see the headmaster smiling...

"You'll need a helping hand in there..." He stated as he turned to Taizaki, ordering him away for a few moments, before nodding to the hooded individual who nodded and threw back the hood to reveal a face that Tsukune never wanted to see, his mind freezing over as he made the assumption he was looking at either a ghost or a clone...

"Long time no see... Tsukune Aono..." The girl stated as she walked around to Tsukune's side of the table. He face hadn't changed much and was as beautiful as the last time Tsukune saw it. A pair of deep brown eyes and a set of luscious red lips complemented by long, flowing black hair that reached down to the middle of her back...

"I killed you..." He finally blurted out... his mind still numb at the situation he was in...

"And you almost did..." The girl said with a small smile creeping across her face...

"But luckily for you..." she paused to throw her cloak off...

"Ruby Tojo is a bit more difficult to kill..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Hey guys, **

** Sorry this one isn't three chapters long, but I had my writing rythm disrupted by visiting the Royal Millitary International Air Tatoo on Sunday, so I have only been able to get these two done, as I promised myself to try update in threes every other day providing I get the review numbers I ask for... but they are longer than normal so take that as some sort of slight compensation...**

**And don't worry... the whole Ruby thing will be explained next set of updates! ****But before that comes out, I want to see at least another three or four reviews for this update before I upload again if you want the good stuff to continue! **

**So all I have to say is, ****Read, Review, fave and follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja,**

**CrazyBearFaria **


	6. Chapter 6: Clearing the Dungeon

If Moka could have thought of a crapier situation than the one she, Mizore and Kurumu where in right now, this would have been an easy situation to get out of...

The trouble was they'd never been in such trouble... and it didn't look like the cavalry was going to be coming over the hill any time soon...

Moka, Mizore and Kurumu had come to the ruined dungeon to try to get some clues about who the hell was attacking students on campus for the past week. Once inside they were swiftly ambushed and taken prisoner, all three knocked out with savage blows to the backs of their heads...

Moka had been the first to awaken to find out how much trouble the group really was in...

The back of her head felt like it was going to split open like an over-ripe melon and that a war was going on inside the rest of her head and that nobody would be winning soon. Her entire body also ached from the severe beating that whoever jumped them dealt out to each of the three girls. It took her what felt like an age, but eventually she managed to push herself up onto her knees, her head still spinning and her vision nothing more than a colourful blur...

"I would lay down if I were you... once the heat die's down we'll be on our ways any ways..." Moka heard a cold and hateful voice inform her as she wobbled slightly as she fought to keep her balance. "I don...don't.. need to lay down..." She managed to convince herself in a portion of her mind that had stopped throbbing. Slowly, as her vision began to return, Moka heard someone laugh maniacaly as her surrounding finally came into view... the swirling colours of her vision finally settling in their correct forms like lost spirits...

"I'm impressed girly... most people would still be out and barely alive after a beating like that... let alone be able to sit up and be able to hear and see straight... you must be a lot tougher than you look..." The cold voice informed Moka gleefully as she finally managed to take a brief look around her surroundings...

Some six or seven metres to her right was a wrought iron jail cell door, slightly rusted and bent out-of-place where it had not been tended to for years and where its previous inhabitants had tried to force their way out. All around there was a smell of damp and earth as Moka finally realized she had been laying on the baked earth that she assumed was only occurring on the surface, the ground seemingly sucking the life out of the atmosphere and replacing it with on of fear and dispare. A single flickering torch hovered over two forms which Moka assumed were rocks at first...

But then the second smell hit her...

It was blood...

Moka forced her eyes to adjust to the minimal light the flickering torch provided to discover, to her utter horror, that the two, human shaped mounds...

Were Kurumu and Mizore...

Moka screamed their names out as she tried to forced herself onto her feet, but the moment she did... her head started spinning and throbbing again, forcing her to fall back to the floor with barely enough energy to brace against the fall. Moka hit the ground with a sickening thud as she tried to spot her captors with her blurry vision...

But all she caught was a maniacal laugh from the shadows of her cell...

"I admire your courage... but don't waste your energy... my friend here will want you to have some energy left for screaming later..." The voice from the shadows laughed again as a man stepped into view...

He was wearing a uniform similar to one worn by prisoners decades ago, with white and black stripes on the trousers, jacket and hat he wore. He was of an average build and of average height at about 5'10 to 6'0 (Moka couldn't really tell as her vision was still swaying so his height seemed to change with every step he took...)...

But the one thing Moka could tell for sure was that this guy was absolutely insane...

His face seemed to be constantly twitching along with his left eye which jutted about every few seconds. His irises were a blood-red colour. He had a long, hooked nose that was bent slightly to the left, clearly from continuous breaks. His lips were small and twisted into a crude and evil smile. But what worried Moka more than his sheer ugliness was the weapon he carried in his right hand...

The blade of the knife was long and cruel looking at about eight inches long, it had a serrated back edge to it, each tooth looking like something that belonged in the mouth of a carnivorous animal, not on the back of a knife. The other edge was perfectly straight, catching the little light from the torch in the cell, revealing just how razor-sharp it's edge truly was. The handle was a tatty bit of leather wrapped around the base of the knife... making it look like a prison shank compared to Tsukune's personal blade and the other sword he'd picked up from Hokuto...

The man kneeled down next to Moka as he told Moka in a hollow and psychotic tone. "Boss's right... stop moving otherwise you won't make music when you die..." He added to the nature of his threat by running his tounge along the flat of the blade. Moka swallowed, praying for a miracle...

All of a sudden there was an ear shattering rumble as a huge amount of dust flooded the room...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She heard the voice that she recognised as the boss scream out into the main hallway. All of a sudden, Moka heard a door creak open and another panicked voice reply. "THEY'VE ALREADY FOUND US AND ARE ATTACK..." But the messenger was cut off as another huge rumble went through the cell, causing another huge amount of dust to fall into the room, obscuring Moka's vision...

"Get me a Denko feed now!" Moka heard the boss shout as a fourth man entered the room before handing something over with several quick whispers before heading out again, the cell door closing as he left...

"Let's see who's come to rescue you then..." Moka watched as the smoke cleared and a large, eye looking creature shot up a real-time image from another part of the dungeon, the image showing two characters, a boy and girl, wearing gas masks stood back to back, one wielding a sword and staff, the other a katana in his left hand and a blue lightning bolt in the other, a swirling mist around his body...

"TSUKUNE!"

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"I thought you said there was only a heist team here, not a whole damned fucking gang !" Tsukune yelled over his shoulder to Ruby as he fried another poor goon using the lightning bolt in his hand, the man's boiling blood creating a sickening smell, his charred flesh almost as black as the night that enveloped him as he fell backwards into an unlit area of the chamber Tsukune and Ruby were pinned down in...

"So did we... this is the first I've heard about this..." Ruby stated as she built up another charge of fire in her magical staff, ready to burn the next idiot who tried to attack her. Tsukune shook his head. "We need to deal with these clowns fast..." He stated as he placed both hands on his Katana, readying himself to engage in close combat, his breathing sounding all the more menacing through the filters he was breathing through...

The unlikely pair had early success using several magic gasses to incapacitate a large portion of the gang they were dealing with, who were subsequently arrested by the army of Student Police officers following their fearsome lieutenant and unlikely ally. Tsukune tensed up as the final group of ten goons approached them, five either side, a weapon clutched in their soon to be cold dead hands...

Tsukune grinned menacingly at the chance to relieve the stress of the past few days... days over which the headaches had started again...

"Time to feed the hunting spirit within me I suppose..." He told himself as he raised his blade...

"You gonna be okay?" Ruby asked as she also raised her sword and staff, ready to dispatch the fools. Tsukune laughed "Ha, you're the one who's supposed to have died last time... so I think I'll be fine..." He retorted, causing Ruby to elbow him slightly in the back. "If this bugs you so much, I'll be happy to explain why you didn't kill me that day..."...

Tsukune nodded. "Deal!" He yelled as he raced towards the goons in front of him...

The first goon didn't even get a chance to take another breath the moment Tsukune moved, as his blade (which someone had broken into his room to acquire for him...) Plunged deep into the mans sternum before blasting out of the other side like a knife through hot butter. The man let out a slight yelp, unable to manage more as his lungs filled with blood, causing only a quiet gurgling sound to be audible from his throat...

Goon number two raced forward, blade raised, ready to strike Tsukune, who smiled as he simply sent a shock of lightning from his free right hand as he withdrew his sword, the lightning traveling down the mans weapon and into his body, sending it into a series of spasms, leading to him simply dropping to the floor, screaming in agony as the lightning continued to impar his body...

The third and fourth guys were just as stupid and as slow as the first two. Tsukune finally ripped his blade from his enemies stomach before throwing it straight into the leader of the two approaching goons with such a force that the blade smashed straight through his sternum and stuck fast into the rickety old wall behind him, like some sort of grotesque hunting trophy. The fourth man was met with a similarly gruesome end as Tsukune summoned enough electric current to short-circuit a towns electrical supply before using it to literally vaporise his approaching assailant into nothing more than ash after a few seconds of blinding light...

The fifth man fell straight to his knees and began groveling for mercy...

"We've already killed nine on our way here... let's try and stay out of double figures..." Tsukune argued to himself as he used another blast of electric current to simply incapacitate the man...

He looked over his shoulder to check on Ruby... not that he really needed to...

A group of five unconscious or dead gang members lay strewn in front of her, some charred from her magic, others cut badly from her blade or magic cards (how the hell that one worked Tsukune couldn't grasp...).

Ruby returned the look as she removed her gas mask, with a small smile on her lips. "You don't like mercy, do you?" She asked Tsukune...

"No I don't..." One mind of Tsukune's mind argued whilst the other argued that "Showing mercy sometimes requires more strength than not killing at all...". Shaking his head, Tsukune returned the smile as he pulled off his own gas mask before answering Ruby, "Well, if I can be bothered or if I can show mercy... but if not... it doesn't really fuss me..." He stated hollowly as he used his sense of hearing to check for incoming targets...

That was when the clapping started...

"Very impressive little kiddies... boss thinks you may be worth my time..." A derange voice yelled from the shadows like the voice of a ghost. Tsukune tensed up. "To think your her for those three sluts in the holding cell... ha... makes me laugh!" The voice let out a deranged and maniacal laugh as if to emphasise its owners madness...

"SHOW YOURSELF" Tsukune yelled into the shadows... at first he got no reply... but soon he was greeted by the sound of footsteps to his right, he turned and saw a hideously ugly man wearing an old prisoners uniform and carrying a large, cruel, home-made looking knife...

"Well here I am... so who wants to fight me... perhaps you?" He asked Tsukune as he pointed to him with his knife. "After all, that little pink haired whore seemed rather attached to you... shouting your name even after the beating we..." But he was cut off as a blue coated fist smashed into the madman and sent him flying into a nearby wall...

"Tsukune!" Ruby yelled as she raced forward to try to take the fight from Tsukune...

"Go...I've got this..." He told her in a deathly cold voice... which even convinced Ruby to just obey her orders...

"If this bastards layed even a flake of skin on Moka, Kurumu or Mizore... I'll fucking tear him limb from limb..." Tsukune growled out quietly as Ruby raced off down the path they had been ordered to follow...

"Tough guy, eh?" The madman shouted as he pulled himself out of the indentation he had made in the wall...

"No... just the guy who's gonna strangle you with your own forked tounge for hurting my friends..."


	7. Chapter 7: Doppleganger

Ruby knew first hand about the level of destructive power that Tsukune possessed... but the worst part of it was...

That was hardly a fraction of it, if the headmaster was to be believed...

"That boy has immense power at his command... and when the time comes...I hope he realises it and uses it in the right manner...otherwise the world itself will be in danger..." The headmaster had told Ruby on the night she saved him when she asked who the boy with the black hair and blue aura was...

Ruby's body felt like nothing but a maelström of pain and fear that night... the pain from her grevious injuries, including several broken bones and a bit of none life threatening internal bleeding and deep muscular bruising along with cuts and grazes just about everywhere else... and the fear from the power she had just been exposed to in just one ferocious move... let alone her new surroundings...

The headmaster had pulled her out of the lake on the school grounds after she had appeared there as he walked past (how much truth there was in his explanation was as of yet unclear to Ruby... but she knew at least the lake part was true...) according to his take on events. She had awoken for a few seconds as she was carried to a secret location on campus in the dead of night. Her whole body was soaked and freezing cold, even though it had been a warm summers night not long ago...whilst every muscle in her body felt like it was tearing itself apart one molecule at a time...

She was just conscious enough to hear one of the men carrying her state rather bluntly...

"She should be dead..."

That much was entirely true...

The binding magic Ruby had used with her beloved plants should have dragged her kicking and screaming into the afterlife. But, the impossible happened... she lived... and here she was now, racing through an unused and trashy dungeon... fighting alongside the man who had very nearly killed her only a few months ago to defend the town that had cost Ruby so dear... why he did this, Ruby probably would never understand... but one thing she did understand was a little less complex...

"Fate sure does seem to like fucking with my life..." Ruby muttered angrily to herself as she used several exploding cards to remove another door that stood in her way, a fiery explosion creating a huge cloud of smoke and dust as the door flew off its hinges and shattered into tens of little pieces, tearing to shreds the men who had up until a few moments ago, occupied that room...

Ruby sighed as she ran into the room, only to be faced with yet another heavy oak door...

"At this rate, having to keep stopping and starting, Tsukune's friends are going to be dead by the time I get to them..." Ruby shuddered at the thought of failing her task... and the inevitably excruciatingly painful consequences and horrific death she would suffer at the hands of that animal back up top, Tsukune...

"I'd better hurry... don't want to become his victim...again..." Ruby told herself as she readied another salvo of exploding cards for use on the door...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune couldn't decide who was crazier... this nutjob in front of him who kept of muttering about the "symphony of dying screams" he would make Tsukune sing...

Or Tsukune for deciding to take this bastard on at his own game, using his own knife in place of his katana. The silver grip slipping slightly every so often due to the sweat coating them from Tsukune's palms, whilst the prancing horse on either side of the grip seemed to dance in the flickering torchlight...

Tsukune had tackled the madman into a different room after a minute or two of furious exchanges of clashing steel, punches, kicks and headbutts...

The room the pair had landed in was larger than the one they were in before, with several benches lined up against the earthy walls on all sides, whilst in several corners of the room were some brown, rusted bowls that Tsukune assumed were toilets, whilst several flickering torches illuminated the space. The madman grinned, his face jittering about... although whether that was from the light or his face was in a spasm of some sorts...

"Haven't had to fight like this to get my prey in a while..." The psycho stated as he paused briefly to spit some blood and bits of broken tooth onto the floor (Tskune had used a rock to smash into the right side of his face...) "...shame that pinked haired whore just took the hits and squirmed..." He laughed insanely at the last part like it was funny...

Blood roared into Tsukune's ears as his vision began to tint slightly red, his hatred growing stronger with every passing second. "YOU BASTARD!" Tsukune screamed as he raced forward and buried his left fist into his opponents nose, sending a spurt of blood like a fountain flying and the cartilage to smash into numerous pieces, whilst the skin tore at the bridge of his nose. Tsukune then followed up with a sharp right hook that made a sickening crack as the blow connected, but before he could follow-up and further, Tsukune felt his right leg explode in agony, forcing him to back away to inspect the damage as his opponent did the same...

Tsukune looked down and saw a deep gash running across the side of his thigh, with several jagged chunks of muscle clearly absent from their place in his leg, blood running like a river from the wound, whilst the area around the injury seemed to burn as if someone had started a small fire down by his leg...

"Only one way to stop the bleeding..." Tsukune convinced himself as he let out a small gasp of pain as he used the heat from several electrical sparks to burn close any veins or the like that could cause him to lose conciousness from blood loss...

"Smart..." Tsukune heard a voice say as the psycho he was fighting raced forward and delivered a sharp knee to Tsukune's sternum. Kocking him backwards and taking away the air in his lungs in one move...

"Too bad that I'm smarter!" The psycho screamed as he sent his crude blade plunging down towards Tsukune...

With only one option left, Tsukune thrust his right arm out in front of him and used it as a shield against the incoming blow...

Tsukune let out a horrific scream as there was a sickening crack as the blade cracked the back half of the bone in Tsukune's arm, ripping flesh and bone as it tore through to the other side of his arm... the cruel blade only millimetres from Tsukune chest...

Overcoming the sea of pain in his mind, Tsukune began to formulate his next plan of action... but he finally gave into his animatistic survival instincts as he moved his arm to the right, the pain quickly dulling from the adrenaline rush he was now receiving, giving him a big enough window to use his left arm to pin his opponents other arm to his body before stretching his head forwards and sinking his teeth into his opponents ear before pulling away to the left...

Taking the ear with him...

The psycho let out a blood curdling scream as a disgusting taste hit Tsukune's taste buds (somewhere in-between rotten Brussel sprouts and goat's cheese...) as blood flowed like a river from where his opponents ear once resided...

"Now's my chance!" Tsukune thought to himself as he exploded up from his position of the floor, using his speed and weight to act as a battering ram, sending his opponent sprawling over to one of the rooms corners, a bench and toilet only millimetres away...

Tsukune raced forward and dragged his enemy over to the bench, before using his one remaining good arm to grab his head and quickly slam that pathetic wrenches skull onto the corner of the metal bench... each repeat of the exercise leaving a bigger blood splatter than the last...

"THIS IS FOR MOKA YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Tsukune screamed as he stopped merging his opponents now completely ruined face with the bench in order to grasp hold of his right arm, twisting it behind his back and breaking it all in one smooth motion. The psycho let out another blood curdling scream as his bones splintered like a weak, brittle twig over a childs knee...

"Now to finish you off..." Tsukune snarled as he check to make sure the toilet was still filled with water...

Tsukune grinned as he saw a full bowl before whispering in his enemy's ear, "If you thought you were going to get away with hurting my friends as you claimed to have done... you've got another thing coming..." Tsukune snarled in a voice as cold as death itself before plunging his opponents head into the water...

He barely struggled for less than thirty seconds before he stopped moving all together...

Tsukune stumbled away to admire his handy work before using the last of his adrenaline rush to cover the pain of pulling that twisted bastards knife from his arm before burning any and all veins in his arm shut and making some sort of rudimentary bandage using his material from his other shirt sleeve...

But as he got up to chase after Ruby, Tsukune stopped and examined what he'd done...

"After that... seems that all that separates us is who we fight for..." He muttered in-between ragged breaths...

"Made a bit of a mess, didn't we?" A girl asked as she offered Tsukune a hand as he made it to the door, a small bat perched on her shoulder...

"Why are **YOU** here?"

(Ruby's P.O.V)

Ruby was not sure if anything odder could have been happening right now...

She'd come in with the intention of just saving one Moka...

But now that there was two in front of her, Ruby had no idea as to who the hell was the real one. They both looked exactly the same . Deep sea-green eyes. Long, luscious pink hair. An amazing figure that even Ruby was jealous of, coupled with an exquisite face, both Moka's would have looked perfect in every way if not for the thick layers of blood and grime that covered their bodies and faces...

They had both chipped in on explaining how the "other" one of them was a Doppelganger ( a monster with the ability to take on the physical looks, skills, powers, memories and clothing of another person...) and that they were in fact the real Moka Akashyia. Ruby shook her head as she tried to come up with any sort of way of dealing with how to sort the real Moka for the Doppelganger...

She smiled as she knew that the absorption of the persons memories was not always perfect, so she decided to try to pick on difficult topics that only the real Moka would know. "Who's your sister?" She asked the pair of Moka's. Both replied in unison, "Kokoa Shuzen." Ruby cursed... she needed a more difficult topic...

"Who am I?" She asked the pair... again they replied in unison "Ruby from witches hill... but your supposed to be dead !" They both exclaimed as they looked at one another in annoyance before arguing between themselves like some sort of married couple...

"Okay...either blood loss is getting to me or this is happening and there are really two Moka's in front of me..." Tsukune stated glumly as he limped into the holding cell, unphased by the still unconscious and barely breathing Mizore and Kurumu...

He looked like utter hell. His shirts left sleeve was torn of neatly and seemed to be a bandage around his right forearm which he kept touching every so often, indicating a sever wound to Ruby. His right sleeve seemed to have been torn off in a hurry, whilst the rest of his shirt was covered in blood and dirt, a deep gash on his thigh causing his limping...

"So how do we sort this out?" He asked Ruby. But before she could reply, she was cut off by another womans voice...

"Leave that to me..." Kokoa snarled as she stepped into the room, Tsukune's katana in one hand and a little black bat perched on the opposite shoulder...

"How..." Ruby began to ask how she would accomplish this but she was cut off by a small flourish from Kokoa's right hand...

She sniffed the air of the room as she drew nearer the two Moka's...

"Ya' know... Doppelgangers are almost impossible to tell apart from the real person... they share memories... looks... skills... hell, even a person's power... but there is one small issue..." Kokoa stated as she stopped and looked away from the pair of Moka's...

Suddenly she spun around and in one precise and vicious move, decapitated the Moka on the left, her limp and lifeless form slowly changing into that of a mans in a black pair of trousers and jacket with a tacky white shirt and slim build before it hit the floor...

"You still smell the same..." She snarled as she looked over to a releaved Moka who hugged her sister and began to cry uncontrollably...

After a quick reunion, the gangs attention swiftly turned to their injured comrades, with Tsukune breaking the silence that had befallen the group...

"Better get these two topside before they get any worse..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys, **

** Yeah I know I said I was going to upload every other day and do three chapters... well I've figured out that two chapters a day providing I get the reviews I ask for will get me more views... because I really want more people to read this... so it needs to be updated regularly... and don't worry about me burning myself out... this is a hobby for me and a form of stress relief... so I never burn myself out (at least not yet...) **

**Any ways, sorry there are no names for the bad guys in this one but I couldn't find any in the manga (from what I bothered to read anyways...) so let me know if they do have names, because I may update these past two chapters to feature them...**

**So, for tomorrows update, I want to see at least three or four reviews guys for this update, so get your mates reading this as well because shit's about to get real soon enough... so stick with me and I promise you wont regret it... but first off get me those damned reviews ! **

**So all I have left to say is, Read, Review, Fave and Follow, and,**

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	8. Chapter 8: Drinking Buddy Advice

Gin was as drunk as anything... again...

A few of days had passed since the whole incident within the old school dungeon. Most of the gang that were hiding in that little shit hole were either killed or badly injured by the two-man assault of Tsukune and Ruby, who, despite their "complex" history, actually worked well as a team as they spearheaded the effort to free the three imprisoned girls.

After carving a bloody path to Tsukune's friends, they had raced to get the badly injured Mizore, Kurumu and Moka topside to receive treatment, and although they were bed ridden for a couple of days, neither Kurumu or Mizore picked up any long-lasting injuries or suffered severe damage... if anything, Tsukune had the worst injuries in the massive chunk taken out of his leg and right arm by that sick bastard with the weird knife...

And as if to add insult to injury, there was now a serial prankster on campus, using the fog of the night to rip off girls clothing or at least damage it severely. That meant extra patrols, so less time for Tsukune with his friends... but most importantly of all...

It meant less time with Moka...

Gin and Tsukune were sat together on top of the school terrace where the gang normally hung-out during lunch or for a little while after school if they weren't required to attend to the Newspaper, and if Tsukune wasn't being dragged off by the school police to go on another long and boring patrol that seemed to occur just because it wasted everyone's time...

"Suck's *hic* to be you..." Gin replied as he downed the last of his Sake before burping loudly, the sound reminiscent more of a fart than anything else. Tsukune let out a small chuckle before he spoke, "Yeah... Taizaki's got us busting our balls big time to make sure that everybody keeps their faith in him and to catch this god damned "serial prankster"..." Tsukune stopped in order to take a sip of the whisky Gin had once again magically managed to sneak onto campus, the dark, brown liquid going down Tsukune's throat smoothly at first before leaving its . Gin laughed drunkenly before speaking again...

"Yeah, well, *hic* can't blame the guy, can ya' brother? After all, last thing he needs is a repeat of last year to start his reign as the captain..." Gin stated as he gave Tsukune a small nudge with his elbow, Tsukune taking another sip of the whisky before speaking again. "Yeah, suppose I can't...just annoys me is all... it just keeps getting in the way of stuff... like when Moka..." Tsukune stopped himself from bringing up the topic of the girls around Gin... but unfortunately, Tsukune's slip of the tounge was all Gin needed to figure out the secret Tsukune had been hiding from the others...

"She kissed you... didn't she?" Gin asked in his drunken suave voice, a slight hint of sadness hidden in it (Gin had wanted Moka to become his "she-wolf"... but the whole idea backfired big time on the poor old werewolf...). Tsukune stopped mid thought as he looked back at Gin...

He was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans along with his signature saber tooth pendant and perverse smile. He was a tall guy of about 6'2 to 6'4 with a slight yet powerful build with a smile that seemed capable of charming any girl not aware of his somewhat distasteful "habbits" (Tsukune had served Gin two detentions in the past week alone for peeking into the girls bathrooms... it was nothing personal, but Tsukune couldn't be seen to bend the rules constantly for his friends...). His normally slightly flushed cheeks were as red as anything due to the alcohols effects on Gin (even though he was the older of the two, he was still incapable of holding his damned drink...). But apart from his slight issues, Gin was genuinly a really nice guy and someone who Tsukune had shared many fun times with, even though they had only really been friends for a short while (they had a rough start to their friendship as Gin attempted to frame Tsukune for his peeping antics...)...

Tsukune let out a heavy sigh before he began to talk...

"Yeah... last semester during the whole anti-thesis thing... she came to my room... we argued a little... then right before she left she kissed me on the cheek..." Tsukune admitted, looking away from Gin who was now howling with laughter at his friend. "Oh MAN...imagine the cat-fight that would break out between those girls over this..." Gin managed to snort out in-between his fits of laughter to Tsukune, who grabbed Gin by the shoulders and shook him until, finally, Gin stopped laughing...

"Which is exactly why you need to stay as quiet as a corpse and help me out here !" Tsukune told Gin in a firm, if somewhat slightly un-calm voice...

At first, Gin was a little taken aback, but eventually, he responded to his friends plea for help. "Hey it's okay little man, big bro *hic* Gin will help you get into Moka's white, frilly panties in no time!" He proclaimed loudly, forcing Tsukune to shove his right hand over his mouth to remind him they had to stay quiet...

"And I'm just asking for basic relationship advice... not... what you said..." Tsukune replied to Gin with some... distaste in his voice. Gin nodded his head understandingly. "I completely get what you're asking for... well..." Gin retorted as he sat up and stretched out his back, "There are *hic* several ways to get the *hic* perverbial... hehe perv... ball moving..." Gin informed Tsukune as he retracted his hands from the sky before speaking again. "See... way I see it... If you do like her..." He paused to give a serious look to Tsukune before continuing, "Which I hope you do and that you 'aint a dirt tracker..." Gin was cut off Mid insult by Tsukune muttering "What like you?"...

Gin shook his head before continuing. "I'm not gay... any ways... just act cool around her and... I dunno... take her to the school cinema or something... something romanticy sounding that a girl would like... perhaps buy her a gift or two or ask her to dinner..." Gin finished by doing a pretend movie arm...

It wasn't great advice...

But it was better than doing nothing...

(Kokoa's P.O.V, the following day at the end of school)

As much as it pained Kokoa to admit it...

Tsukune actually interested her...

"Not like well... in a lovey-dovey kind of way... that's just too much like my wishy-washy version of a big sister... but... he's amazingly good with his Katana...and yes he may be incredibly attractive with that... handsome face and... perfect body and... delicious blood..." Kokoa all of a sudden realised what she was thinking and slammed her head against her locker door for having such thoughts...

"Ahhh what the hell? I barely know the guy... so why am I having these thoughts, I mean just because he's good-looking and has nice blood doesn't mean I should fall head over heels for him...does it?" Kokoa mused to herself as she quickly opened up her locker and began stuffing her books into the damned thing, after all, she had no homework so she was hardly about to keep those damned books in her room...

"Well it's a friday... I wonder if Tsukune..." But Kokoa punched the inside of her locker again for bringing him up again in her thoughts. "Damn it! I do NOT fancy him! Argggghhhhh this is ridiculous... besides... I'm sure he's on duty too..." But Kokoa had her train of thought interrupted by the last person she expected or wanted to see leaning against the locker to the right of her own speaking up...

"Hey Kokoa... if memory serves me right... you owe me a sparring match, no?" Tsukune asked as Kokoa turned to see Tsukune wearing his regular school uniform with the addition of not one, but _two _swords to his attire, making him look like some sort of high school samurai...

Kokoa's mind froze over. "Shit... speak of the bloody devil... crap, crap, crap...what do I say... I mean... I don't wanna sound like an idiot in front of him... wait! Why would I care what he thinks about me !." Kokoa thought to herself whilst letting out a quiet "Errrrr...". At this, Tsukune let out a small chuckle, a small, sad-looking smile creeping across his face, which lead to Kokoa finally taking her first full look at Tsukune...

He was very handsome. A pair of enchanting yet saddening brown eyes resided in his skull whilst a mop of spiky, very dark brown hair resided on his head along with a small, sad smile etched forever into his lips. He was of average height for a boy at 5'11 with a seemingly well-built, muscular physique hidden underneath his school uniform. He laughed at Kokoa's indecisiveness before speaking, "I can understand if you don't wan..." But Kokoa cut him off with her reply. "No, it's just, well... I thought you would be on duty tonight..."

Tsukune smiled...

"Well as I'm not, will you give me the honour of a duel?" He asked with slight flick of his head...

Kokoa's response was immediate, if unintended by half of her mind...

"Let me get my Ko-budy... I'll be out in a few minutes..." She replied whilst kicking herself mentally for the slip of the tounge. She didn't really want to spar against him for another reason as well... one that she really hated to admit to herself ... but was true none the less..

He scared her slightly...

After the way he had dealt with the sick bastard who had hurt her sister, Kokoa felt a little uneasy around him... he seemed like he could just snap from his calm, kind and collected self at any time and turn completely cold and calculating and fight with a cruel cunning and ferocity that frightened even a high-born, powerful vampire such as herself slightly...

"Let's just hope there are no benches nearby..." She muttered to herself as she set off to go acquire her shape-shifting bat... but before she could leave she was halted by Tsukune speaking again...

"Oh and Kokoa... about what happened in the dungeon..." Tsukune stopped as if to build up the courage to say what he wanted to say. Annoyed at his pause, Kokoa interjected "What about it?"...

Seeming to snap the guy out of his slight day-dream, Tsukune finally managing to come up with enough courage to be able to continue, "If you could keep what you saw in there between the pair of us... I'd rather not have anybody know about it unececarrily... and well... scare them... because I rarely go mad like that... it's just hearing what he was saying... I just snapped..." He said with a embarrassed look upon his face...

At first, , Kokoa wanted to protest... because,...after all, if her sister really was as close to him as Kokoa thought she seemed to, she deserved to know about his seemingly violent "mood-swings...".

But then again, was the whole situation really worth angering him and risk seeing how he would react to her refusal?

Taking the somewhat bitter-tasting option, Kokoa agreed before setting off to acquire her bat for her upcoming duel...

"Well at least I can prove to him with this that I can defend my sister from any funny business he may try with her..."


	9. Chapter 9: Prank gone wrong

Moka was struggling to keep her eyes on the two duelists as they launched into another brutal exchange of steel...

Not because they were using super-human speed, but because of the display of technical excellence and natural speed of both Kokoa and Tsukune with their chosen weapons. "He really is amazing..." Inner Moka mused in Outer Moka's mind, causing the latter to let out a small girlish giggle in her mind. "Not in THAT way Ommote... damn it..." Inner Moka moaned to her outer self before disappearing back into the rosary, Moka turning her full attention to the two combatants and their choice of weapons...

Kokoa had opted for a traditional European style sword with a long, double-edged steel bladed weapon that had look even at this distance to be razor-sharp...

Tsukune on the other hand, had opted for the traditional samurai katana, picking the un-enchanted version of his two blades as to make sure he did not accidentally clip Kokoa with the blade and slowly suck away her powers. Moka smiled as she watched the two break away after a brilliant technical display with their weapons, for both rest and a bit of talking...

"You move pretty well for a hefty lump..." Kokoa yelled across the gap between the two combatants, smiling as she did so, taking in ragged gasps of breath at every opportunity. "And your pretty strong for a shorty..." Tsukune replied with a small grin on his face, thinking they were just engaging in some light-hearted sledging... unfortunately...

"He doesn't know about Kokoa's height/superiority complex..." Inner Moka pipped up to add to Moka's thoughts as they both watched on as Kokoa raced forward, letting out a slightly anomalistic snarl as she raced towards Tsukune...who didn't even move a muscle...

"If he doesn't move she'll hit him!" Moka yelled to her Inner self as she watched the gap between Kokoa and Tsukune close to only two metres...

"You worry far too much about Tsukune... he's more than capable of fighting with Kokoa... leave him alone... he knows what he's doing, Ommote..." Inner Moka replied to her outer self's panicking thoughts, trying to calm her down and stop her running in-between the two combatants...

Kokoa was now only a metre away from Tsukune... "MOVE DAMN IT!" Moka screamed in her mind...

Half a metre away...

Finally...

He reacted...

(Mizore's P.O.V)

Mizore looked on as her love waited until the last possible second to roll out-of-the-way of Kokoa's leaping strike, using her small flight as a chance to reposition himself behind Kokoa, allowing himself a few extra seconds to think about a plan of attack...

As, Kokoa turned round, her blade swinging, Mizore's heart leapt as Tsukune's own beautiful blade connected with Kokoa's ugly imitation of a trashy European sword. "Anybody can fight with that piece of European shit... it takes a truly skilled swordsman to use a Katana, as well as a true blacksmith to make one..." Mizore sighed heavily as Tsukune seemed to effortlessly break the connection of the blades with a sharp screech and explosion of sparks that reminded Mizore of fireworks. "He makes it look so easy..." Mizore mused to herself as Tsukune effortlessly swung his blade around his body a few times before bringing the blade to rest in a ready position, the long elegant blade and jewel encrusted hilt glinted in the dying embers of the setting blood-red sun...

"Nobody calls me short!" Kokoa growled in a very un-lady like tone (the more Mizore thought about it, the more she realised that Kokoa was more like a boy than anything else...). She stepped backwards as Tsukune rushed forwards, his eyes and blade looking to slash to the left, but with an expert flick of the wrist and changed of momentum, Tsukune executed a perfect fake slash before reversing his attack and catching Kokoa on the right side of her head with the flat of the blade...

"3-1" Yukari shouted as she notched up another clean strike on Tsukune's score, taking him out to a healthier lead than he had before after coming back from 1-0 down. Mizore smiled as he loved one circled away from Kokoa, making light chatter as they got ready to exchange steel once again...

"You should always watch the persons centre-mass Kokoa... it's the only way to block against a feign attack..." Tsukune yelled over to Kokoa who let out a small laugh before replying. "Yeah... but that won't do you any good if I do this!" Kokoa yelled as she dashed forwards, unleashing a vicious flurry that caught Tsukune off guard...

Or at least seemed to...

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Even though she knew nothing about fighting with blades, Kurumu knew that Tsukune clearly had a really good understanding of them...

As Kokoa seemed to catch Tsukune sleeping with a vicious looking flurry of strikes, Tsukune simply used upper and lower body movement to dance in-between the seemingly increasingly wild swipes and strikes of Kokoa. He looked more like a graceful ballerina opposed to a skilled swordsman as he danced in-between the strikes with an odd elegance that Kurumu didn't think possible with Tsukune's physical build...

He seemed to be smiling as Kokoa sped up her attacks, almost verging on using some of her awesome vampire powers... but she didn't get a chance...

As another slightly wild slash came thundering towards Tsukune at an almost physics defying speed, Tsukune ducked right down underneath the blade as he swayed his upper body underneath the strike. Then, using his own blade he struck Kokoa's sword with a huge amount of force that sent the sound of clashing steel echoing throughout the clearing and the rest of the forest... this attack, at first, seemed rather pointless to Kurumu... but after a few more seconds the effects and reasons behind the maneuver became clear...

Tsukune had added extra momentum to Kokoa's attack, and as the blade was already fairly heavy, the attack completely offset Kokoa who started to follow her blade as she forgot about Tsukune in an effort to re-establish her footing...

But, with expert anticipation, Tsukune then angled the point of his blade towards the end of Kokoa's European sword, a small figurehead marking the end of the grip and the blade. Tsukune then struck with lightning speed, sending the point of the blade into the hilt of the sword before performing what seemed like just a flick of the wrist and sending Kokoa's sword flying from her grasp...

As she tried to reach out after her blade, Kokoa finally lost her balance and tumbled face first into the dirt, only to roll over and be greeted by the tip of Tsukune's blade...

"Haha! Take that you cocky freshman brat!" Kurumu though quietly to herself as she savoured Kokoa's defeat after the several humiliating moments that little bitch put her through in the past week or so...

"Damn it..." Kokoa groaned as she sat up, Tsukune sheathing his sword and offering his hand to Kokoa who half nodded her thanks...

"Not bad for a freshman, I'll give ya' that..." Tsukune told Kokoa as he pulled her effortlessly to her feet.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that? I mean, you must have studied under some master swordsmen in your time to be that good... so who was it?" She asked, a slightly quizzical look on his face...

"I didn't study under anybody... I just know..."

(Kokoa's P.O.V)

There was NO way in HELL that Tsukune just "knew how to fight like that..."

"What a load of bull shit... does he think I'm stupid or something?" Kokoa mused angrily to herself as she kicked herself for losing to Tsukune... especially in front of that blue haired bitch Kurumu...

"Argh could this day get ANY WORSE IF IT FUCKING TRIED!" Kokoa yelled in her mind as she kicked a stray empty energy drink can to the side, her mind a swirling vortex of hatred and embarrassment... but also something else...

"I will admit... the skill that Tsukune has does make him rather attractive..." Kokoa violently shook her head as she tried to clear those kind of thoughts for Tsukune out of her head...

"Damn it! He is NOT attractive...not after beating me, any ways..." Kokoa told herself as she stopped walking briefly to give her aching body a rest. By the end of the duel, Kokoa had been aching all over and had been for some time. Tsukune on the other hand only seemed to have a light sweat that caught the setting sun, making his skin almost glitter... giving him a slight air of mystery...

Kokoa shook her head again. "DAMN IT! STOP THINKING OF HIM IN THAT WAY !" Kokoa yelled as she put her head in her hands, annoyed that she was unable to get these thoughts out of her head...

"Just think about something..." Kokoa stopped mid thought train as she walked into a clearing with a horrific sight...

A girl with a pretty face, bobbed black hair and a decent body was lying on the floor, her uniform ripped to shreds so it looked more like a few rags covering her body. Smeared all over her entire body was a vast amount of blood that had soaked whatever little uniform she had left. He breathing was shallow and coming in very slow, ragged breaths. Her face had several cuts and bruises on it, a theme which continued to her arms, legs and abdomen...

But it was what stood over the poor girl who actually scared Kokoa somewhat...

It was a creature she had only ever heard about before when her sisters told her stories from ages long gone...

The creature stood at around 7'0 tall and was powerfully built with the remains of a Yokai academy uniform clinging to its body, a small, saber tooth choker around itd neck...

Every surface where skin should have been visible, fur resided instead, masking it like a gigantic forest. The fur was a sickly grey looking colour in places whilst it was as black as the encroaching shadows and mist around the beast, making it look even more fearsome than it already did. The fur around its hands was matted with blood, as well as the majority of blood upon his long snout, with a pair of yellowish eyes now pointed directly at Kokoa...

"A werewolf..." Kokoa told herself, causing her mind to freeze for a few seconds...

Finally, her mind unfroze as she asked the attacker"What the hell happened to her!" Kokoa's gaze wandered back to the badly injured girl...

The attacker let out a blood chilling snarl before finally speaking with an odd accent that Kokoa couldn't quite place, "Mind your own business and stay out of this..." The creature growled before descending down onto all fours and bolting off into the mist and shadows in the clearing...

Immediately, Kokoa yelled for help as she slid on her knees to the side of the injured girl, applying pressure to the area on her right shoulder where the most blood seemed to be present...

"Hold on... help will be here soon..." Kokoa told the girl in a soothing tone...

After a few moments, a familiar figure crashed through the mist and slid to Kokoa's side...

It was Tsukune ...

"We need to get her to the medics NOW !" Tsukune yelled at Kokoa as he prepared the girl for transport...

Kokoa's mind was racing. "I thought you got the guys who were doing this!" Kokoa yelled at Tsukune as she made sure the girl was stable...

"We did..." He stated as he readied the girl to be lifted "military" style...

"This is someone else's handiwork..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys, **

** Hope you enjoyed this set of chapters and the pace that I'm sending them out to you. Honestly, I'm surprised at the support I'm getting for this series... last time when I was at this point I barely had seven or eight follows and fave's, so having a solid eleven in both and TWENTY reviews so far really is what drives this story...**

**You guys and your support. **

**So, in exchange for seeing tomorrows updates, first I want to see another three or four updates again ! And, if I have one or two site members visiting this series for the first time, please at least follow... you honestly wont regrett clicking that follow button...**

**Anyways, four reviews for this update before I upload tommorrows...**

**All I have left to say is, Read,Review, Fave and Follow, and **

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	10. Chapter 10: Bait with Bite

"YOU BASTARD, YOUR THE ONE WHO'S BEEN RIPPING ALL OF THE GIRLS DRESSES TO PIECES, AREN'T YOU ?" Kokoa screamed as she picked Gin up by the scruff of his neck and lifted the third-year off of his feet...

Tsukune raced to his friend's aid and, with the help of Moka, managed to restrain Kokoa before she could beat Gin into a bloody pulp. Not that Kurumu would have mind at all... she thought that perverted bastard needed a good smacking anyways. After several seconds of silence except for Kokoa's anomalistic panting and breathing, the freshman finally managed to cool down enough to speak at her regular "indoor" voice (which was still as loud as a fighter jets afterburner...)...

"Right... before we just start throwing accusations around, lets hear what evidence you have based that accusation on, shall we?" Tsukune stated calmly, a slight hint of anger in his voice that Kokoa had spent less than ten seconds in the club room and was already trying to kill the club president. Finally, Kokoa spoke at a normal, none ear-destroying volume. "I will if you let go of me..." She growled back to Tsukune who's reply was instant, "Only if you promise not to do anything like that again or I'll have you in an after school for assault..." Even though he said the words quietly and he was only a year above the little freshman brat, Tsukune's words carried great weight and authority, one that tamed even Kokoa (who was not the most "placid" of people...). After only a few seconds thought, Kokoa agreed and promised not to murder Gin...

"As much as it would make me the happiest woman alive..." Kurumu thought to herself as she watched Tsukune and Moka relinquish their vice-like grips on Kokoa's arms to allow herself to explain her outbursts against Gin who was only now just regaining the ability to speak...

"Hello to you too..." Gin muttered as he pulled himself to his feet, staring at Kokoa with a small smile...

"Well for a start, he's got the same accent as the prankster, he's wearing the same choker as the prankster... and to top it all off, he's a well know perv !" Kokoa growled as she emphasised the point by stretching out his hand and pointing at Gin who seemed to squirm slightly...

"Look... it may all look pretty damning but I assure you I did not do it..." Gin replied with a small smile on his face, hand outstretched to shake Kokoa's hand, who was urged to accept the peace offer from Gin by her sister...

After a tense silence, Tsukune stated that they should probably get down to business and get to work...

As Kurumu took her seat, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the possibility of Gin being the prankster and Tsukune kicking his arse all over the school...

"Oh, please let that happen..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

By the time Tsukune was alone, it was already lunchtime...

He had just bought a bottle of lucozade sport from the school kiosk which was (to his slight distaste and discomfort...) run by Ruby, who had offered her explanation that she still owed Tsukune...

But her refused on the grounds that he had work to get too and that he should get going. Ruby seemed slightly upset that they hadn't gotten the chance to clear the bad blood between themselves at first, but she finally nodded and bid him farewell and good health (not that Tsukune really needed it...).

But that was then Tsukune detected the presence of a certain person, who at this moment in time Tsukune could have done without talking too...

"You know it will look bad talking to a Lieutenant of the S.P.F, don't you?" Tsukune asked the shadow clad figure...

"I know, but if we're gonna sort this out, I'm gonna need your help..." The voice replied calmly, causing Tsukune to smile...

"Wadd'ya have in mind?" Tsukune asked as he turned to face the figure in the shadows. The figure grinned as he indicated with his head for Tsukune to follow him...

"I have a plan..." The figure stated as Tsukune set off with him down a side corridor that was practically deserted...

"It better be fucking good...Gin..."

(Kokoa's P.O.V)

Stalking Gin was not exactly how Kokoa wanted to spend her lunch break...

She was sitting on benches, in dead trees or hiding around corners, but never once letting Gin out of her sight. For the moment, she was hiding in some bushes a decent distance from where he was stood talking to a girl in his year. "How the fuck does he still get girls to like him after all that he's done?" Kokoa mused to herself as she slipped back down behind the bush to avoid getting spotted by her target... unfortunately, someone else had already spotted her...

"Ya' know, you should never let your target slip too far away otherwise you may lose them..." A chilly and quiet voice informed Kokoa, who almost screamed and jumped out of her skin in surprise and fright at the Ninja like appearance of Mizore to her right. "Where the hell did you come from?" Kokoa growled, terrified her muffled yelp had alerted Gin to her presence...

"Your not as half as stealthy as you think you are... but that's okay with Gin as he's a bit slow on the uptake and is normally got his head so far up his own arse that he wont notice you..." Kurumu stated bluntly as she rolled out from another bush to Kokoa's left, a childlike smile on her face and a small pair of binoculars tucked into the side of her skirt...

"Oh great... THAT blue haired bitch..." Kokoa cursed herself for her apparent lack of sneaking skill and inability to hide from even these two muppets...

"Yeah, so, what's all of this to you?" Kokoa growled, anxious that all of this extra noise may alert her target. "Well... Gin helped us with training in self-defence and all of that... but..." Mizore fumbled over her words as she shook her head, clearly trying to forget some very unwanted images from her mind. Kurumu finished off her sentence with a huge amount of disgust in her voice, "He'd use every other chance to group or peep on us... it made me feel so dirty and paranoid over the rest of the holidays..." Kurumu choked up a bit at the last sentence...

"Jeez... sounds like they really had a tough time... maybe I shouldn't judge them so much..." Kokoa thought to herself as she moved to speak to the pair but was cut off by the appearance of the last person she wanted to find them...

"You shouldn't go spreading dirt around about me... and besides Kokoa... didn't I tell you to mind your own business ?" Gin stated with a somewhat evil grin on his face. Kokoa felt the blood roar into her ears as she bolted straight up and stood only inches from Gin. "So it WAS you..." Kokoa growled into his face, her white fangs catching the sun with a menacing glint...

Gin laughed for a few moments before speaking again, "You want answers, the three of you come to the spot of the crime after school at 6 pm... don't bring ANYONE else with you..." Gin replied in his extremely annoying happy-go-lucky voice before disappearing back into a huge crowd of people...

Kokoa turned and shrugged her shoulders whilst cracking her knuckles...

"Looks like we get to beat the confession from his sorry arse..."

(Mizore's P.O.V, 6 PM the same day)

If it hadn't been for the somewhat confined space of the combat area and complete lack of water to make simple slip traps, Mizore would have been relashing the chance to knock some sense into Gin's wolf arse...

The trouble was the group was only hitting either after images of Gin or they were just catching him for no actual damage what so ever. And it was really beginning to piss Mizore off...

"We need a way to slow him down!" She yelled out to Kurumu and Kokoa, the latter trying to predict Gin's movements and catch him with her ugly European sword whilst the former was flying above the battlefield and diving in to try to hit Gin at serious speeds to slow him up enough for Mizore to freeze him or for Kokoa to bash his head in with the flat of her sword. But currently... they were failing in every attempt... whilst Gin kept a relaxed attitude as he seemed to be almost toying with the girls... like he wasn't really taking the whole situation seriously...

"YOU BASTARD STOP RUNNING!" Kokoa screamed as she slashed another gravestone in half, chunks of once perfectly crafted stone turned into shrapnel as the gravestone broke like a dropped China bowl. The whole area was littered with the remains of either gravestones or rocks that once inhabited this small-scale graveyard in a small clearing... the dead trees forming a barrier to the rest of the world... like they were a barrier to keep people getting in or seeing in... or prevent whatever was buried her getting out... the swirling mist commonly found in and among the trees seeming more dense than normal... as if trying to muffle the sounds of the battle...

Gin let out an insane laugh. "Now if I did that I would end up losing and have to tell you everything... so why would I do that?" Gin replied as he finally came to a rest on top of another Gravestone, his fur completely clean and his canines protruding out the side of his snout. The three girls finally came to a rest, shoulder to shoulder, each one drenched in sweat from the chasing they'd been doing for some ten minutes...

"Because, otherwise I'll kick your arse in the club!" Kokoa growled as her weapon changed from her sword to a spiked club she refered to a morning star (when beating Kurumu over the head...). Gin began to laugh again but he was cut off by another persons interjection...

"It wasn't him...he's not the guilty one..." They heard a voice whisper from the a slightly red mist at the edge of the forest... like the voice of a ghost calling to the land of the living...

Mizore froze solid (well... more solid and cold than she already was...)...

The mist was moving...

Into the clearing...

Gin seemed to smile as he watched the looks on the girls faces turn from looks of shock to ones of utter horror as the blood coloured mist turned from a swirling vortex of nothing to a single clump... slowly developing more and more features as the outline of a young girl became visible, with short black hair and brown eyes, a pretty face, white skin and regular body...

Mizore jumped a little at the sound of something heavy hitting the ground as Kokoa seemed to go into shock, causing her to relinquish her grip on her weapon and lose herself in her thoughts for a few moments until she finally managed to unfreeze her mind and speak...

"But YOU were attacked!" Kokoa yelled as Mizore felt her body tense up...

"No... I simply acted that way by using my kinds manipulation of our own blood to fake injuries..." The third year confessed as she slowly moved her foot from side to side...

"Great...she's all yours !" Gin shouted out into the mist behind the girl...

"I take it you'll come quietly..." Mizore heard and all to familiar voice ask politely yet firmly, as Tsukune stepped out of the shadows wearing his lieutenant uniform, the gold trim to the lapel, cuffs and small gold stars on the collar corners glinting in the sun. He was accompanied by two other regular officers who each placed a hand on her shoulder...

The lamely nodded her head as she allowed herself to be simply taken away...

"You used as bait, Gin..." The three girls growled together, as Gin looked over to Tsukune for a helping hand...

"Hey I'm innocent... help me out here Tsukun..." Gin pleaded but Tsukune just turned around and stated bluntly...

"I said I would prove your innocence... not save you from three girls you picked a fight with..." He chuckled at the end bit as Gin looked back to the slowly enclosing girls... the gravity of his situation finally reaching him...

Kokoa let off an evil smile like Mizore and Kurumu before speaking...

"Try not to bleed too much... this uniform is brand new..."


	11. Chapter 11: Getting Ready

It turned out over the following days that the girl who had been ripping other girls clothes to shreds was none other than an admirer of Gin who was simply trying to remove any competition for him by making the girls she attacked believe it was Gin (they were all his Ex'es)...

Unfortunately for the love-struck girl... when she professed her "affections" to Gin, he finally bought the girl back down to Earth... not that it helped with her mental stability or her love for Gin... but the beating said man got from Kokoa, Kurumu and Mizore was a lot more helpful to everyone... if only as it made said three girls feel better... so what Moka had seen over the past few weeks had surprised her somewhat...

And by that, she was surprised at how comfortable Kokoa seemed to be around Tsukune...

After all, Kokoa was the one who was always disrespecting men when she was younger, calling them "foul, perverted and a total waste of time and effort...". So what made Kokoa more relaxed around Tsukune and made her NOT want to tear his head off intrigued Moka to no end. After all, this was a rather large change of heart on Kokoa's part, after all, normally she would have simply beaten the crap out of Tsukune for beating her in their duel (which they had already scheduled a re-match for...)or turned him into a bloody pulp for using her, Mizore and Kurumu as bait when they caught the serial prankster... which is why Moka felt slightly uneasy around her...

After all, she could well be more competition for Tsukune's attention...

"What's the matter, Moka?" Yukari asked as she finally managed to pull Moka from her maelström of thoughts inside of her head. At first, Moka was a little surprised by the younger girls arrival, but she soon gave the younger girl an answer. "Yeah... I'm just kind of surprised how well Kokoa's adapted to life at Yokai..." Moka mused as she ran her hands over her face in an effort to drive away the drowsiness that was plaguing her. Yukari laughed a little as she tugged Moka's arm to pull her gaze away from the setting sun... the blood-red rays of sunlight turning the sky into one large continuation of the ocean and lakes around the school...

"Oh come on Moka... I know something's bothering you... spit it out!" The young witch stated as she managed to get Moka to sit down, her cape catching in the fluttering wind...

"Still hasn't changed..." Moka thought to herself as she examined the young witch properly for the first time since the end of the holidays. She still had her short, black, velvet hair that came to the tips of her ears. Her eyes were purple but seemed somewhat sadder than usual... her uniform consisted of the regular lower half of the school uniform, complete with a black suspender like top and white shirt underneath with a small red bow tie, the look was complete with her signature black hat...

"Nope... not at all..." Moka thought to herself, letting a small smile grace her lips as she noted Yukari hadn't grown one bit, nor had her life filled personality...

"Come on! I wanna hear what's bugging you so I can help fix it !" Yukari proclaimed as she pulled out her magic wand from her bag and stated she would turn all those boys who were not Tsukune into frogs if that was what she so desired. After quickly explaining to Yukari that wouldn't be necessary, Moka delved back into her thoughts to provide Yukari with an adequate answer...

"Well... how do I put this..." Moka began as she tried to think of a more subtle way of saying what she wanted to...

Unfortunately, Moka's body must have given off more than it's fair share of hints as Yukari started snorting uncontrollably with laughter as she struggled to breath in-between her laughing fits...

"What's so funny?" Moka asked as she began to blush a little, worried Yukari may have already figured out what she was going to say. Finally, Yukari managed to fit in her answer between her fits of giggling, "Moka... it's good he's asked you out... shows you he wants to go further... it's not something to get all embarrassed over..." Yukari managed to say the last part with a hint of seriousness in her voice as she managed to stop laughing after what seemed like and age. Moka sighed heavily, "No point trying to hide it now..." She told herself... after all... she had told Yukari about the little kiss she'd given him... so why she was getting so up-tight she would never know...

Finally, Moka managed to control her blush enough to be able to look Yukari in the face and speak to her...

"You CANNOT tell ANYBODY about this..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"Bastard..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and a glass of whisky in the other hand (Gin had let him keep a bottle and glass after their last drinking session on the school roof...) as he tried to calm his nerves before going to the Cinema with Moka...

"Why the fuck does he have to turn up at a time like this?" Tsukune muttered to himself as he slapped on some of his aftershave, Hackett, an expensive english brand Koji had bought for him for his birthday over the summer, as he pondered why his least favourite (but most useful) acquaintance was visiting him NOW of all times...

_"Where you two lovers going then?"_ Tsukune heard Totomi's voice ring out from the other room as he stopped brining his glass of whisky to his lips to answer him. "Right, first of, we are not lovers, and second, this is just to ease the tension..." Tsukune growled back through as he remembered back to when Moka kissed him during the whole anti-thesis thing, his mind freezing over as he remembered her soft lips and hot breath touching his skin...

_"Oh, now we both know that's a load of BS and this is just the fast route to..."_ Totomi was cut off as Tsukune marched into the room he was sat down in, shooting him a murderous glare before speaking. "Listen, this is not as you and Gin seem to think, a fast track into her panties, nor is it a date... I am just trying to sort out what the fuck is going on between us... that's all..." Tsukune replied in a firm, if slightly agitated manner...

_"Sure, but I'm sure you'd be happy if it went a wee bit farther, wouldn't you?"_ Totomi asked teasingly like some sort of five-year old. Tsukune let out a small sigh at his friends comment before speaking again, "Well, with someone like Moka, who WOULDN'T be happy if it went further?" Tsukune replied as he grabbed a pair of pants, socks and shorts before swiftly heading back into to get changed into the underwear and jeans he had snuck his gear into the bathroom. Totomi let out a sigh of relief as stood up and got ready to move from his seat to Tsukune's bed...

_"Well at least you'r not gay I suppose..."_ He shouted through the door. Tsukune rolled his eyes as he slipped into the jeans he had bought in with him. "As we have discussed, I am straight, attracted to women and I have no curiosity about dirt tracking any time soon..." Tsukune snapped back through his door as finally managed to get into his trousers and socks...

Totomi laughed as his friend walked back into his room, shirtless as he quickly slipped into the 100% silk shirt that he'd asked his adoptive mother and farther to send through to him. Tsukune sighed as he felt the soft material cling to his skin as Tsukune's memories dragged him back to remember Moka's silk like skin touching his own when he was in the "in-between" world...

Tsukune stood there lost in his memories for a few more moments until Totomi finally pulled him out of his daydream...

_"Hey, don't you have somewhere to be?"_ Totomi stated calmly as Tsukune snapped out of his daydream and grabbed the casual blazer hanging on the back of his chair before speeding out of the room, shouting his goodbye to Totomi as he bolted out of the door...

**"ShitIGottaGoTotomiPleaseLockTheDoorBeforeYouLeave AndSeeYouLater!"...**

Totomi laughed as he smiled and muttered to himself...

"Yeah... goodbye to you too..."

(Headmaster's P.O.V)

Tenmei Mikogami looked onwards as the young Tsukune Aono finally met up with his friend, the vampire Moka Akashyia...

"The boy should be training already..." The headmaster of Yokai Academy muttered to himself as he watched to the pair slowly stroll off down a small secluded path together to the school restaurant and cinema. He turned around at the sound of the tutting of his guest, who was sat in the corner of the room, swirling a glass of the finest whisky, a small smile creeping across his face...

"_Tenmei... relax... the boy has got more than enough power to do what must be done for now_..." The guest said in a cold and hollow voice, the smile remaining as he looked on, his investment finally disappearing out of his sight. The headmaster shook his head. "Seeing her again could tip him over the edge..." he growled as he looked back from his window and back to his mysterious guest...

"_It will just help prepare him to do what must be done_..." The guest retorted as he drank the last of his whisky. The headmaster was struggling to control his anger at his guests layed back attitude...

"What about freeing Akasha... surely..." But Mikogami was cut off by a flair in his guests power... a ominois purple that threatened even one of the three dark lords. The guest sighed as he let the intense power drop again as he cleared his throat to speak...

_"Ruby and Yukari will be more than capable of fixing that small issue when it arises..."_ The mysterious guest stated as he placed the glass in his hand on a nearby table. Mikogami sighed before he spoke again...

"And what of the state of the nine families?" He asked with a slight apprehension in his voice...

_"The houses of Chosokabe,Hattori, Oda and Mori are holding talks with Fairy Tale and it's looking bad... the other five houses have refused... but with Chosokabe Nangatta and Oda Nobunaga on their side..."_ The mysterious guest shuddered as he went to leave...

"Do you think it will really happen again?" Mikogami asked as the guest prepared to leave...

The guest stopped but did not turn around...

_"If my son is incapable of living up to expectations... it wont matter who we free and if all of you join us... even if the Azura Garda side with us..."_ He stopped as he shook his head...

**_"This world will tear itself apart..."_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Hey guys, **

** Well, sorry for no update yesterday, had several complications that prevented me writing so I had top postpone till today. But, in all honesty... I bet this chapter has peaked your curiosity abotu the story... I hope anyways...**

**Any ways, hope you enjoyed it and I want to see at least three or four reviews before I update again tomorrow so get reviewing and feel free to PM me about anything concerning the story if your curious about the story...**

**So, again, three or four reviews then I will update. So, all I have left to say to all of you is, **

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	12. Chapter 12: Bliss before the storm

Moka couldn't stop herself from laughing until she bought the glass of tomato juice to her lips...

Tsukune was smiling away... a happy smile Moka had not ever seen on him before... it lacked the pain and longing and years of hardships and lack of family of love. It was a smile filled with life, happiness, joy and love, especially after seeing such a hilarious movie together...

It suited him more than the small sad smile Moka had only ever seen him with before... and it made a nice change from his regular demeanour...

Ever since they had entered the restaurant and sat down, Moka had barely a chance to stop laughing at Tsukune jokes and comments. He was truly such a complex person. "I knew something was wrong when I first met him..." Moka told herself as she finally managed to gain control of her giggling fit as she finished the last of her drink. Tsukune stopped smiling for a second as he raised his own drink to his lips and quickly consumed the cranberry he'd ordered to accompany his desert (under 18's were forbidden from buying alcohol on school grounds...).

"Seems like so long ago since he was that cold...distant... lonely guy..." Moka thought to herself as she realised just how much had changed between the pair of them... after all, Tsukune was no longer quite the cold and reserved person he had been only half a year ago... Moka and the others had finally managed to break down the barrier between them and Tsukune's inner side... and although he still held many secrets about his past...

"At least he's being more open now..." Moka told herself sternly as she rolled her shoulders slightly before Tsukune began to speak. "So...Moka...listen..." He stumbled slightly...almost as if he was afraid to say what he wanted to say...

"What is it Tsukune?" Moka asked innocently, turning up the charm factor in the hopes of snapping Tsukune out of his indecisiveness and instead back to asking what was clearly troubling him... and therefore, by extension, should trouble Moka...

Finally he shook his head and said in a somewhat robotic tone, "Listen, I'm going to go pay, but before the move I just want to talk about a few things...things I don't want to talk about in public..." He stated bluntly as he indicated for permission to leave and pay the bill, which Moka granted as Tsukune waltzed off, Moka taking the chance to examine her loves attire properly...

"Okay...at least he cleans up well..." Inner Moka pipped up as the pair looked at Tsukune. He wore a pair of perfect blue jeans that seemed to be tailored to perfection. The white, soft silk shirt he wore accompanied the black blazer perfectly, providing him with a refined and mature air, one that belied his years. "Suppose that came from private school and life on the run..." Moka told herself as she moved on to examine his physical build...

"I'll admit he has got an impressive body too..." Inner Moka purred slightly at the young mans well-formed physique. Unlike most guys his age, Tsukune was of a decent height with an extremly muscular build that made him fill out any clothing he wore, causing it to accentuate his muscles even more. In terms of physical strength when not using his Yokai, Tsukune was easily amongst the strongest if not THE strongest guy in the entire school, let alone year...

"Nice arse too..." Inner Moka quipped, causing her outer self to begin snorting with laughter inside of her head. "Well I mean... better than most guys, indicating he takes care of his body... sure that and his physique make him quite attractive... shit what the hell am I saying...don't tell him I said any of this!" Moka's inner self shouted as she sealed herself back up in the rosary, her words ringing in her outer self's ears...

Tsukune began to walk back over as Moka managed to get herself out of the chair she had cramped herself up into. She stood up and made certain her dress was still as immaculate as when she first stepped into the restaurant. Tsukune asked if she was ready to go...

"Just need to visit the powder room..." She replied as she picked her way through the restaurant to access the room on the other side of the main dinning area. The room itself was incredibly beautiful with a two tier system, an area for students and one for teachers. The student area was pretty flamboyant for a school restaurant, with a spread of tables suited for two's or fours spread neatly out on the floor over a blood-red carpet, which made Moka somewhat parched...

"Must be a theme of the area..." Moka laughed a little at her own private Joke as she quickly cast a glance to the left and right of the restaurant...

To the right was a "bar" (that only served soft drinks) with rows of colourful and intricate bottles lined up against the walls and taps spaced perfectly along the bar top. Moka laughed a little as she imagined her maths teacher, Ms. Vidico (A sadist of a woman who was obsessed with maths and S&M if older students were to believed... and it was fully believable...) salivating over the "geometrical perfections" of the bar and so on. To her right was a beautifully, golden embroided carpet running up a slowly inclining ramp. This was flanked on either side by the mini ponds, flowing from left to right due to the slight height difference, creating a mini bridge under the ramp to a similar dining area, albeit with spirits behind the bar...

Moka chuckled as she entered the powder room, imagining Gin taking advantage of the bars "laxed security" (there was none) to procure some drink from time to time...

Moka smiled a bit as she entered the powder room and stood in front of a mirror...

"Now I wonder what Tsukune could possibly want to talk about tonight..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Tsukune leant on the railing next to Moka as the pair looked out over the blood-red ocean, his mind captivated by his peripheral vision views of Moka in the setting sun...

"Chirst...she looks like an angel..." Was all Tsukune could bring himself to think as he turned around and rested him arm on the side rail next to the cliff in order to look properly at the gorgeous creature stood next to someone like him...

Her long, luscious pink hair flowed perfectly down to her shoulders like a pink waterfall cascading down her back. She wore a single piece, long, flowing black dress that came down just to her above her knees by about two inches. The dress also showed a large than normal area of the neck. The dress clung to her body perfectly and accentuated her chest perfectly and shaped to her other naturally curves like a river flowing through its channel. Her skin was as soft and perfect looking as ever, like it was hand crafted from marble by a great sculptor and not the natural skin of a young woman. Her face though... her face was what truly proved to Tsukune, at least, he was not in the presence of just some other hot girl...

A small, angelic like smile graced her gorgeously smooth looking lips, with just the right amount of lip gloss on them to add a slight shimmer to them. Her eyes were like a storm at sea, the deep green irises serving to captivate any man's soul who's gaze met her own enchanting and seemingly magical gaze. Her high cheekbones allowed for the perfect application of any blusher or other cosmetics she may have been using... but something told Tsukune every thing else about her was natural...

"She's perfect...in every way..."

Finally, Moka must have caught him gawping like an idiot, as she let out a little laugh... that laugh that was almost childlike yet so unbelievably cute and enticing... it was just one of the many things that Tsukune loved bout her...

"What is it?" Moka asked, fluttering her eyelashes a little as she turned and copied Tsukune's posture...

"Just like her..." A small part of Tsukune's brain said as he watched Moka's eyelashes flutter, lost in his past for a few seconds before finally regaining enough cognitive function to answer Moka...

"Sorry...it just..." He stumbled to a halt again... after all... he didn't want to sound cheesy or anything...

"What?" Moka asked, closing the distance between the pair slightly...

Again, Tsukune finally stumbled together an answer in his mind...

"I was just admiring how gorgeous you looked tonight..." Tsukune held his breath... if he could just make Moka blush...

Moka looked away for a second as her face turned a deep red that Tsukune thought was almost impossible, a beautiful colour that indicated that she was slightly embarrassed and somewhat thankful for the compliment... and perhaps shocked that he had made such a comment...

In his mind, Tsukune mentally fist-pumped as he yelled out **"SUCCESS!"**

Finally, Moka managed to get control of her blush and stare Tsukune straight in the eyes with her own captivating green ones...

"Well... I errrrr...you...um..." Moka looked away again and fanned her face with her hand, "...is it just me or is it hot in here..." She stumbled over her words in the cutest way, causing Tsukune to smile. He slowly took her by the hands and stared her straight into her eyes...

"Moka...I want to talk about us...about..." Now it was Tsukune's turn to stumble over his words as he looked for a way of phrasing what he wanted to say... even though he had tried practicing and coming up with ways of going about this. Moka finally regained control of her mind and tounge as she figured out where Tsukune was going...

"You want to talk about that kiss..." Moka stopped for a second before finally speaking again, "...listen...if you didn't... I mean...if I offended you or you didn't..." But Tsukune laughed as he gestured for Moka to stop babbling like crazy...

(Moka's P.O.V and Tsukune's P.O.V)

Moka's heart was racing...

Could he be about to ask her what she most desperately wanted him to say... was he about to offer the words she only thought he would her in her wildest and happiest dreams?

Tsukune looked away for a moment before finally speaking, his mind almost frozen in fear of what he was about to say...

"Moka... I was kind of hoping that you would go out with me again...well because...because I...well I..." But this time it was Moka's turn to stop the fool from babbling as she released her hands from his soft and caring grip and wrapped them around his head as she bought her lips to his...

"HOLY SHIT..." Was all Tsukune could think as Moka's delicate lips connected with his own... the feeling reminding him of everything he truly loved about her... she smelt like fresh lavender and several other wonderous smells Tsukune either did not know or could not care to identify as his mind slowly melted away at the sudden reaction he had gotten from Moka, the thoughts of her playful smile... her caring attitude... her loving demeanour... everything raced through his mind...

She only stayed there for a few seconds, her lips staying shut but providing more pleasure than anything Tsukune thought possible, the few seconds seeming to last a lifetime...

As Moka pulled her lips away from Tsukune, her mind was almost as delirious as his as it almost melted completely at what she was doing... she was finally kissing him...after so many interuptions...so many setbacks...so much hard work... she finally got to kiss him...

And it was worth every moment of a year's worth of hard work and effort just for three seconds of utter bliss and ecstasy...

Once her lips were a distance away from his, she let a small cheeky smile creep across her face as she stared into the eyes of her loved one ...

"I'd like that...and keep this quiet from the others..."

(Totomi's P.O.V)

Totomi had been watching his charge from a distance as he finished his first kiss with Moka Akashyia...

"_Jealous you have no girlfriend_?" Totomi heard his boss ask in his typical, slightly hollow voice. Totomi let out a small laugh at his boss's ribbing before replying...

"Naaaahhh, girls cost money and effort, as that poor bastard is about to find out..."

The mysterious figure hiding in the shadows and mists turned to leave, but before departing, he left his agent with one last instruction...

"_Totomi...Tsukune is our ace in the hole should the negotiations between the families head the way I believe it is... he has to survive... especially seeing her... it could tear him apart again..."_ The figure stated, pausing as if to add dramatic effect...

"_The_ _**Azura Garda** needs a leader... and without him... well lets just say if this all goes to shit our plans of military superiority will just be a wet dream**.**_.." Totomi nodded towards his boss, who returned the gesture before vanishing into the shadows...

Totomi shook his head as he watched a blissfully ignorant Tsukune wrap an arm over Moka's shoulders as they walked off together...

**_"Enjoy the peace whilst it lasts..."_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey guys, **

** Yeah, I know, I know... they finally kissed (Take that MANGA PLOT!). I was originally going to have them do it later, but with the way the story is going to work... lets just say that it was best to get the first time out of the way now...**

**Any ways, this is my first ever time writing anything even remotly luvvy dovey, so don't be too harsh if you think it's shit, I'm new to all of this ! But if anyone who has experience with this sort of thing is willing to read through it before I publish and offer advice and what not, I would really appreciate it... or even just some constructive criticism in the reviews, of which I had 9 for the last update...**

**So let's get four or five maybe before I even CONSIDER uploading, so all of you who follow me, please drop a review, even a one liner on your views of the story so I know what to/ where to improve and focus guys, it would really help me a lot !**

**Any ways, be sure to,**

**Read, Review, Fave and Follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CrazyBearFaria **


	13. Chapter 13: Land of the Snow Women

Tsukune lay with Moka's soft skin slowly pressing on his own horrifically scared flesh, the feeling of her hot, soft, naked body pressing into his own helped sooth Tsukune somewhat...

Her breathing was slow and steady, her luscious pink hair cascading down like a waterfall over her face, slightly obscuring her beautiful sleeping face... almost like her rosary did her personality...

"Funny how you notice the stupid things before something as crazy as this or after something as simple as this..." Tsukune mused to himself as he reluctantly tore his gaze from the enchanting sight of the sleeping beauty on top of him to his own physical condition...

Tsukune's head was aching something terrible, so much so he just wanted to go smash his head in against the wall until he finally managed to lose conciousness... but no matter how happy he was with Moka... how happy he was with the friends in the other rooms... Tsukune's mind kept wondering forwards to tomorrow...

Their plan seemed flawless...

But Tsukune knew better than most people...

"A plan never survives contact with the enemy..."

( 40 hours ago)

Tsukune had slept for most of the journey to the land of the snow women. Even though the journey was short, Tsukune hated waking up earlier than he had to, but the trip to Mizore's home village was too good to pass up on.

Over the past few days, the academy had been reaching high temperatures within the confines of the great barrier, sometimes reaching up to thirty-five degrees centigrade, the area seemingly hotter than the surrounding human world due to repairs to the barrier. This elevated temprature led to school being cancelled for a few days in order to allow the repairs to go ahead unhindered. Tsukune sighed as he watched the swirling black vortex that created the fourth dimensional travel tunnels (or **_scary ass tunnels_ **as Tsukune had dubbed them long ago...) still unnerved Tsukune no matter how many times he traveled through them... but oddly enough... sleep reached him here a lot easier... and the dreams did not...

"Odd..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he looked out over the back half of the bus where his friends were all residing. Mizore and Kurumu had decided to sit next to one another, but whether that was out of friendship or a mutual agreement not to harras Tsukune on the bus he could never tell with those two... one minute they were friends, next minute enemies...

"Bloody mental..." Tsukune muttered to himself as he looked on to the rest of the group who were tagging along...

Gin (who had finally recovered from Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa's heavy beating) was coming along on the trip solely on "official newspaper club business" (which everyone had translated to "I'm going to peep on girls and take photos without getting caught".) Kokoa was with the group as she didn't trust Gin around her sister and to take the chance to practice her Skiing skills.

Yukari was next to Ruby talking about spells and other weird witch things Tsukune avoided listening to, partially as he had no idea what half the stuff they were talking about was, and secondly because he didn't want to be seen spending too much time paying attention to them. Ruby's presence unsettled Tsukune greatly, but he did respect that her job as the headmasters aid (officially and probably unofficial spy...) came with the benefits of getting time off when the others students did due to the repairs ongoing with the great barrier, and he was somewhat grateful that Gin now had someone more his own age to stalk than anything else...

Finally, Moka sat on her own like her lover at the back of the bus, engrossed in some book that she wouldn't let Tsukune see for one reason or another...

"Probably fifty shades of grey..." Tsukune chuckled as the old bus finally pulled up to a halt, Tsukune finally realising the change in scenery...

"Well here we are kids !" The bus driver let his creepy voice flow slowly down to them like the voice of a spirit, causing Tsukune's hairs to stand on end. Instinctively, Tsukune stood up and pulled his bag from the overhead locker, before pulling out the jacket he had stashed in there as well...

"Alright let's move it people!" Gin shouted as he slapped Kurumu on the bum to get her to "speed up..." ...

Needless to say, the skin on Gin's face was still red with a palm mark for at least five or six hours afterwards...

Upon stepping outside, the cold bit down on Tsukune's nose and ears like some sort of predator, each of the extremities exploding into pain as it was so cold the pain receptors in his skin where struggling to keep up producing the sensation of pain. "Fuck that's... cold..." Tsukune stammered as he pulled a balaclava from his bag and slid it on over the top along with a hat and pair of fur lines, leather gloves to accompany his black jacket, a stark contrast to the blizzard like snow falling around him like leaves on an autumn wind...

"Well it is MY home town, so what do you expect?" Mizore asked quizzically as she stepped off of the bus in no more than her shirt, skirt and shoes. Tsukune smiled and laughed as his body finally adapted to the cold temperature, "Well I was expecting it to be a little bit clearer if I'm honest..." Tsukune retorted as Mizore let out a small tame laugh as the other members of the group disembarked and almost froze solid at how cold it was...

(Moka's P.O.V)

When the gang finally came across Mizore's home town after what felt like hours of searching through the dancing blizzard, all they could do was stand there in utter shock at the beauty and majesty of the place...

The "village" was more like a small human town, with long winding streets intertwining with the buildings like the very stitches that held the magnificent piece of art together. The buildings themselves were modeled on something in-between old school japanese building principles along with more modern, western influences... and although on their own, each style was majestic, but when the sloping roofs of Japan were combined with the towering and imposing architecture of Europe, the sight was truly breathtaking...

Especially when the whole town was made out of the blue ice that seemed to be what Mizore's solid irises were made of. Each building glistened somewhat in the midday sun, the light catching each building at an individual angel as if to give each building it's own unique sparkle to make it more identifiable than just a solid brick of ice...

But the place was oh-so-much-more, as Moka realised when she finally came to ground level with Tsukune and the others. Each building was more than just some lump of ice. Each block had clearly been carved by master artist and sculptors to provide a full replica of features of buildings found in the human world, each one had clearly had a lot of love and hard work put into it in order to produce something quite so beautiful and glorious as this. Even the "greenery" of the area was somewhat glorious, in that even though it was made of ice, each piece of greenery reacted in exactly the way it would in reality... grass folding back into position as it was trampled under foot, the leaves on a tree rustling in the cold breeze that swept through the town periodically, making the place seem more and more real by the second and not just some imitation carved in ice...

Moka must have had a curious look on her face as she heard an all to familiar laugh as the groups host finally appeared...

"Magnificat isn't it, Ms. Akashyia ?" Mrs. Tsuara Shirayuki asked as she stepped from the crowd of snow women who had crowded around the group of new comers, staring at them with a mixture of curiosity, awe and... for some reason... a hint of fear...

Mizore's mothers was basically a grown up version of her daughter, with a slight frame and slightly taller than her daughter, Tsuara had a voluptuous figure and a very pretty face, along with fairly long yet spiky white hair that matched the colour of her Kimono and her skin...

"It truly is Mrs. Shirayuki!" Moka chirped, her mind still somewhat frozen from both the majesty of the place and also the freezing cold biting down the back of her neck. Tsuara laughed as she parted the group to greet both her daughter and Tsukune...

"Been a while, eh, Tsukune?" She stated gleefully as she wrapped him into a tight embrace after he removed his headwear...

"Clearly still believes she's going to end up being his mother-in-law..." Moka thought to herself as she remembered last year when both Kurumu's mum and Mizore's mum turned up at the school festival, thinking Tsukune was their daughters boyfriend, which lead to several "disagreements" over the day until the two girls finally managed to placate their respective mothers...

"Too long Mrs. Shirayuki..." Came the somewhat half-hearted reply, with Tsukune looking over to Moka with pleading eyes that just screamed "save me!"...

Moka laughed in her mind until she heard Ms. Shirayuki's next words...

"So I have the bed set up for..." But she was cut off by her daughter stating she wasn't home to do "that", whilst Moka's mind froze over fully for a few seconds until her inner self finally spoke up...

"Figures some snow woman would try steal your boyfriend Ommote..." Inner Moka mused, and if Outer Moka could have seen her face right now, she could clearly see her inner self smiling away at her attempt at humour. "Not funny Ommote...besides... we're not really boyfriend and Girlfriend yet... at least that's what the book says..." But Moka had her answer cut off by her Inner self. "Trust me Ommote, you guys are Boyfriend and Girlfriend and don't let some shitty book tell you otherwise...just alert me if you plan on doing anything that involves touching in an "overly friendly" manner please... I want to prepare myself mentally for that..."

"Well, seeing as everyone seems to be here and in good health, I think it's high-time we show our guests their accommodation, don't you?" Tsuara asked her daughter as she followed her mother to the front of the group, Moka slipping back to be with Tsukune...

"Oh so you are here?" Tsukune asked with a small smile. Moka blushed as she gripped his hand and called him an "Ass..." . Tsukune smiled as he craftily pulled Moka closer to himself without anyone knowing, leaning in to whisper...

"Don't worry... just let me know if you get to cold at night..." Adding another cheeky smile at the end as the pair walked off, hand in hand, Moka just purring at the offer she had just received...

"Please let that be what I think it means Tsukune..."

(Totomi's P.O.V)

If Totomi had it his way, he would simply use an appiration of himself to keep an eye on Tsukune, but unfortunately that approach was deemed too "hands off" for the head's of the families...

"Load of bull shit..." Charlotte stated bluntly from her position in her tree next to Totomi, who laughed...

"Well, look at the bright side, he survives, you get a new commander..." Totomi laughed again as he finished his sentence, seeing the displeasure on the brunette's face. She scoffed as she peered through her binoculars at the future commander of the Azura Garda...

"Doesn't look like much..." She scoffed as she pulled out her M9 pistol and ran her hand along the back of the weapon. Totomi rolled his eyes as his gaze settled back on his companion. "You don't look like much either..." He replied cooly as Charlotte laughed at his comment sarcastically before throwing a small amount of snow at him...

"I'm just filling in... he will be in command and one day..." But she was cut off by a wave of the hand from Totomi...

"Let's just see how he copes with all of this first, shall we ?"


	14. Chapter 14: Abduction

Tsukune could not BELIEVE what he had just seen...

One minute he was having a heart to heart with Mizore about her past, about how she explained how she had once met a boy from the human world who she quickly fell head over heels for, and bought him out to the hillside they were stood on, collecting a rare plant only found in the snow woman's home town...but the boy did not take the news that she was a monster very well... branding her as a freak... a creature that only wanted to be friends with him so that she could eat him later in life...

How they came to their next predicament, Tsukune would never be able to understand...

Mizore had quickly taken about five or six seconds to explain how snow women had only a short reproductive cycle, and were required by LAW to get married or at least bear one child in their short reproductive life... now whilst all of this made sense to Tsukune, he couldn't understand WHY on Earth Mizore had just shown him her naked body where they were as she threw him to the floor and sat on top of him, her legs either side of him and her Kimono open...

Of course, now that Tsukune was involved with Moka (or at least, involved with "outer" Moka...), he had the eyes for now other woman in his life. All of it his attention was focused solely on trying desperately not to fuck up his relationship with Moka and go further with her, and prevent Inner Moka breaking his legs ...

"So if Mizore keeps flashing and showing me her chest with those...those..."cherries" I ..." Tsukune suddenly realised where his train of thought was going, and shook his head as best he could in the snow, clearing his head of any thoughts he may have just had as he held Mizore's dress back together. "If this is a test of my loyalty to Moka... one, it is FUCKING hard... and two...well...I...its...unfair...whoever is doing this to me !" Tsukune yelled in his mind as he quickly raked his mind...searching for an answer whilst taking in the scenery that he had wound up in ever since Mizore had absconded with him in the middle of the night and just dragged him down a hill after the rest of the group (minus Kokoa,Gin and Ruby...) discovered Mizore and Tsukune...

There was a pure white cliff to Tsukune's left, a few random, frosted over boulders and dead trees were strewn across the area, along with several over mounds of snow that were covered rocks. Tsukune then looked to his right and was greeted by one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen...

Snow white's, a flower associated with pairing in Snow women culture, were arranged in perfect lines and completely untouched by the snow, and stretched for miles, disappearing over the horizon. The funny part with them was that the only actual "white" part of the flower was the stem, unlike most people assume, and the petals are actually a very light purple, just like Mizore's hair.

The true beauty of the simple plants, though, if one thought about it for long enough, was that the plant was very much a direct representation of Snow Women. In the way that, each plant looked so fragile, weak and helpless... like just one wrong move could simply end the plants existence... this was very similar also to the existence of the snow women, whether they liked it or not. They would cease to exist if external or internal factors destroyed the barriers that created the climate they required to survive naturally, whilst also facing their own extinction from just a simple lack of children being born...

But as he admired the poeticness of the whole situation of the snow women and the snow white's, Tsukune finally took the chace to look properly at Mizore for the first time in a while...

She had short, light purple hair that just covered her ears and was kept fairly clear of her shoulders. She had a small, sad smile that crept across her lips, much like Tsukune. Her face was aesthetically perfect like Moka and Kurumu's, looking like it was carved by the hands of a master sculptor, her snow-white skin adding both a layer of captivating beauty and mystery to her at the same time...

But that was when Tsukune finally noticed something odd...

Mizore was shaking...

"Hey, what's wrong..." Tsukune asked as he finally managed to move Mizore enough to allow himself to sit up, placing his left hand upon her opposite cheek, which she almost instinctively placed her face into and slowly rub her cheek against his strong hands. "Why are you shaking?" He asked almost as softly as Mizore would. Finally the snow woman replied to him...

"Tsukune...I...I..." She lost her words as a wave of fear seemed to wade over her... but before she could speak again she was cut off by the voice of another woman...one alien to both Tsukune and to Mizore...

**_"Do not worry Ms. Shirayuki... you are the girl in the prophecy..."_ **The hollow voice stated, Mizore standing up and turning to meet this new person, obscuring Tsukune's vision in the process...

**_"Do not worry... the prophecy states you are not to be bound to Mr. Aono... but to another man...and say your goodbyes... for this is the last time you will see Mr Aono... for you and him must now walk different paths from one-another... your path that of love and raising a child... Mr. Aono's down a much darker and bloodier path..."_** The mysterious figure stated as Mizore was quickly dragged over to the mysterious figure...

Tsukune began to stand up, but was stopped as a lump of ice connected with the front of his head, tearing the skin and concussing him in one fell swoop...

As he lay there, blood slowly trickling down the front of his face and the world a massive blur in terms of sight and sound... the only thing Tsukune could hear was Mizore's distorted screams... and his promise...

_"I'll get you back Mizore...no matter what..."_

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka had almost broken down crying when the group finally found Tsukune under a thin layer of snow, blood soaking the snow around him, his face covered in the substance that would have normally intoxicated Moka's senses was now acting in the opposite manner, causing her to almost faint in panick...

It had taken them almost half and hour to get him back to Mizore's home, where her mother, Tsuarua had already set up a bed on a sofa for Tsukune so someone could keep an eye on him overnight after ringing ahead on Moka's mobile to say Tsukune had been hurt... sure Ruby and Yukari's magic stopped the bleeding... but the concussion had to pass on its own...

Moka took the watch in which Tsukune finally woke up, later the next day...

The first sign he gave was a muffled groan as he forced his eyes open and slowly sat up...

Resisting the urge to dive on him, kiss him and hug him like mad, Moka immediately guided him back down with as much love and care as she possibly could. Finally, once he was back on the pillow, Moka finally leaned over him and looked him in the face. He let out a small chuckle as he said, "Who might you be, beautiful...". Moka laughed a little as she leant down and gently kissed him on the lips, his taste hanging on her lips for a few more seconds as she pulled away...

"Very funny...you worried me sick for a minute when we found you..." Moka choked up a little as she remembered her love laying there...still...like a sculpture made of coloured ice...

Tsukune laughed a little as he pulled himself up and kissed Moka once he was up fully. "That's a new one... normally I'm the one who does the kissing..." Moka thought to herself as she recovered from the mental meltdown Tsukune's kiss caused, Tsukune doing the same before speaking...

"What about Mizore ?" He asked in a voice filled with concern...

"She's with the snow priestess according to her Mum...we've come up with...well... a plan...of sorts..." Moka looked away embarrassed... after all, she didn't really want to bug Tsukune with the issue... but if they were going to pull this off... they were going to need him and her Inner self...

Once he had recovered fully, Tsuara briefed Tsukune on the plan. At first he was extremely concerned about the way they were planning on carrying this out, making several adjustments of his own to the plan... some of which seemed somewhat "professional"...but whether that came from his intelligence or past experience Moka could not tell...

"It's ambitious I'll give you that..." He mused as he went through the final phases of the plan, Moka constantly at his side. "But?" She asked with a slightly apprehensive voice, worried of what he may say...

"This is dangerouse...too dangerouse...me and Gin could simply sneak in with suppressors and get Mizore out with minimal fuss and disruption to the ceremony tomorrow..." He mused, but each member of the group stated in no uncertain terms would they stand by and watch as he and Gin rode off on a potentially suicidal mission...

"We all know the risks and dangers...and whilst she may be a bitch for trying to steal you...Mizore is OUR snow skank and I will not let some high and mighty bitch run away with her..." Kurumu had stated bluntly, along with Moka and Yukari's protests... Tsukune finally agreed to have everyone join in...

But...

Where Moka found him next was most important...

He was on his rooms private balcony, an odd drink in his hand which Moka deduced to be Scottish Whisky from the label on the bottle in his room...

"Hey..." Moka whispered gently as Tsukune instinctivly wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he looked out on the barren tundra in front of them, the night sky lit up like the northern lights seen in films and books, the light dancing from one side to another, blues and reds and greens all interlocking and weaving like one gigantic fireworks show or the worlds first light tapestry...

"We're all worried about her too..." Moka whispered to Tsukune, who took a sip from his glass before speaking, "I know...its just...this is dangerouse...and I don't want you getting hurt..." He stated bluntly before taking another sip from his glass, emptying the last of its contents. Moka sighed as he turned to face her...

Finally, Moka's tough exterior collapsed as she rested her head on Tsukune's chest and let her fear finally flow...

"Tsukune...I'm so scared..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his back, holding on tighter than ever before. He ran a hand through her hair before bringing her face of his chest with his own hand and looked her straight into the eyes. "So am I...but I remember what I fighting for...and also...I promise to myself I will look after you tomorrow...no matter what..." He whispered as Moka slowly felt the calming effect the words had intended to bestow...

Finally, Moka wrapped her arms around his head and bought her forehead to rest on his...

"Then lets enjoy some private time before the storm arrives..." Moka whispered as she bought her lips to Tsukune's own and pulled him closer to her own body...

At first they were both tense... worried they may be caught or that this may be the wrong time... but that soon passed as Moka naturally let her tounge beg for entrance to Tsukune's mouth...

He quickly accepted the gesture as her tounge roamed his mouth whilst his hands slowly followed her hair down to her lower body, running his hands over her rear as he pulled her tighter into the kiss as they both now slowly moved their heads a little, intent on finding new angles to explore one another from...

Swiftly, and as if by instinct, Tsukune had lifted Moka up, griping the inside of her legs and slowly carrying him into the bedroom where a beautiful double bed resided, his upper body strength more than enough to life Moka off of her feet and onto the bed, with Tsukune lying on top and Moka on the bottom...

Eventually, the pair broke for air as Moka rolled Tsukune over so she could lay on top. Slowly she reached to the front of the Kimono she wore and slowly undid the belt at the front, allowing the robe to drape from her shoulders as only her bra and underwear separated her naked body from Tsukune, who had removed his top to reveal his well toned, muscular upper body...

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered in the sweetest possible way as she slowly reached behind her back to undo her bra. But as if acting on instinct, Tsukune sat up and moved Moka's hands out-of-the-way, kissing her neck as he slowly undid her bra...

"Ommote...take it slow..." Moka heard her Inner voice reason...and she was right... but she still wanted to be with Tsukune...at his side... forever...

"Tsukune... I'm not ready...for...you know..." Moka whispered as he bought his face level with hers...

"Good...'Cuse neither am I... so...", Tsukune stumbled for a second like he was embarrased about what he was going to say, "...please, Moka...just... lie with me..." He whispered in her ear as he undid her bra, revealing her voluptuous figure to his eyes...

Moka sighed in relief...

"With pleasure..."

**_"My Love..."_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Hey Guys, **

** Well this last chapter really was a new experience for me as I wrote about Moka and Tsukune's "quality time" (not quite there yet guys...be patcient...it WILL happen...), it serves for me to ease my way into writing about something I never have before, so please be gentle in the comments and tell me what needs improving and what doesn't and works fine...**

**Any ways, next update is going to be important to the plot so make sure you get your arses in front of your computers otherwise you will miss the big revelation...so make sure your here at 9 PM GMT ! **

**But before I give you guys that all important next update, I want another three or four reviews, so get reviewing and tell me if you want to see the next update ! **

**So all I have left to say is, **

**Read,Review, Fave and follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF **

**(CrazyBearFaria) **


	15. Chapter 15: Raid

Tsukune may not have liked the plan, but it was better than nothing...

Tsukune and Gin were dangling some twenty metres off of the floor on the side of the snow priestesses palace... temple or whatever the accepted term for the structure was. Gin was about two metres behind Tsukune, who was using the climbing boots and axes Tsuara had provided for them to sneak into the building. Along with the climbing equipment, Tsuara had equiped the entire gang like they were going out to fight world war three, not rescue a friend...

Whilst most of the gang had picked assault rifles, most of which fired non lethal plastic rounds at high velocities, as to attempt killing anybody, but if push came to shove, they had access to live rounds to deal with life-threatening members of security armed with lethal weaponry, where as Gin and Tsukune had absolutely no intention of avoiding killing anyone if necessary...

Gin had opted for a sub-machine gun which Tsukune had quickly briefed him on how to use after his time working for the jackle. At first, Gin was slightly shocked at Tsukune's knowledge with weapons, and decided not to bother asking where he learnt it all. Along with his SMG, Gin had also picked a small pistol with a large magazine of twenty rounds, which caused Tsukune to smile a little, "Seen enough of those to last me a lifetime..." He told himself as he picked out his equipment...

Tsukune was probably the most outfitted member of the team, with a compact assault rifle, a shotgun, several grenades AND a pistol... but it was the last weapon that truly intrigued Tsukune. It was a standard issue M9 pistol in every way, no magazine mods or sight mods... but it was also unique in every way. The gun itself seemed to be coated in nickle apart from on the grip, which was made of the standard issue military hardware to make it as comfortable and performance enhancing as possible. The weapon had an air of refinement around it... like it belonged in the hands of someone of great importance...

"If you truly are capable of saving my daughter... you deserve this weapon more than I..." Tsuara had told him when she caught him glancing at the beautiful weapon...

"Time to put it to good use..." Tsukune thought to himself as he saw his first contact appear on the balcony above him...

The whole structure was made of Ice, so Tsukune couldn't have simply shot through the bottom of the ice to take him out... it was too thick... that was when plan be hit him...

"Gin... look out..." Tsukune whispered over his mic as he slowly reached the base of the balcony, waiting for the guy to peak his head over the edge again...

"What do you..." But he was cut off by a startled yelp and flying body that narrowly missed him as it passed by on its way to the bottom of a small chasm Tsukune and Gin had jumped across not long ago... disappearing out of sight after only a few seconds...

"Warn me next time..." Gin growled over his microphone as Tsukune helped him up onto the balcony...

"You're a werewolf...use some of your speed and stop bitching about shit happening too fast..."

Gin wanted to respond but he knew pissing Tsukune off would be the wrong option twenty metres up in the air...

"What now ?" Gin asked as Tsukune checked to see if the room was clear on the inside...

"Now?"

"Now we got get Mizore, Gin..."

(Ruby's P.O.V)

At first they were only supposed to create a distraction...

But that plan went out the window the moment the two guys Kokoa had shot clean in the chest with her supposedly "non-lethal" weapon did, breaking both bone and glass like china shattering on a kitchen floor...

"Well so much for the element of surprise..." Ruby thought to herself as she let off another burst of plastic bullets into several oncoming guards, ensuring no civilians were hit as they made a bee-line for the main doors...

The room that this all out fire-fight had erupted in was the main hallway of the priestesses palace. It was a gigantic room some forty metres long and just as wide, whilst being about twenty metres tall. The main area was very spaced out and had little filling it, the room lacking sorely much in terms of decoration apart from a bunch of real vases and paintings from both the human world and the ashyia world, filling the long, rather barren room with much-needed life, which had just a while ago been provided by the sea of young Snow Women in all of their brightly coloured Kimonos...

"Nice to see this snow priestess isn't as close minded as some ashyia are about humans at least..." Ruby muttered to herself as several more shavings of ice that looked like the had come from a cheese greater slammed into the ice pillar she had taken cover behind. Ruby let out a small sigh as the fire intensified around her pillar...

"Not so great to see these jackasses don't appreciate nice architecture as much..." Ruby growled to herself as she leant out of cover and let of another burst from her rifle, clipping several armed goons in the legs nad chest, causing each one to scream out in utter agony as their bones cracked or at least hairline fractured from the impact of the resin bullets. Kokoa let out an insane laugh as she sprayed an oncoming group of guards with her weapon, causing them to drop one by one like flies as their legs, arms or chests were crushed under the impact of all of the resin bullets. She quickly darted back in as several guards tried to take her out with long, sustained bouts of fire...

"I wish all school trips were fun like this... you guys sure have been leading an interesting life !" Kokoa yelled over the buzz of automatic weapons that reminded Ruby of the bees on witch hill in the summer...

"Crazy Freshman!" Yukari yelled as she used her magic to deter anybody from getting too close to the gaggle of gun totting girls, whilst setting up several nasty fire and lightning based traps to help slow the advance of the guards...

"YOUR YOUNGER THAN ME !" Kokoa yelled as she dropped another guard with a less than disciplined burst of fire...

"Can it you two and focus on these guys !" Inner Moka (Now regular Moka...) yelled as she picked off anybody with too good an aim near the back of the approaching guards... almost like she was born to handle precision weaponry...

Ruby let a small laugh out...

The guards were going nowhere against an organised defence, and with Gin and Tsukune now ripping their way through Mizore's security detail, the plan looked like it would most likely go off without a hitch...

Until **SHE** turned up...

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

The next two guards Gin and Tsukune came across were actually the first pair they had run into ever since they had actually entered the building after losing comms with everyone else...

"Probably just the building..." Tsukune reasoned as they picked their way through the palace...

Tsukune pulled his head back round the corner as a strategy quickly took shape in his mind...

The corridor was about ten metres and made of pure ice, with a rug seemingly frozen into it so that it would provide traction to whoever was moving along it. On either of the blue, icey walls were several, slightly cheap looking human world paintings. Tsukune smiled as the simple yet effective strategy came to mind...

"Okay, Gin, you can cover ten metres of open ground no problem, right?" Tsukune asked the werewolf, who simply nodded his head and said "Duh!"...

Tsukune smiled as he explained the rest of the strategy...

"That's rather simple... I was expecting something a little bit more complex..." Gin stated but was cut off by Tsukune waving his hand and letting almost a sadistic grin creep across his face. "We don't have time for anything more complex... and besides, we need to make as little mess as possible, bullets will spray the wall with blood and using anything else could take too long, and this is the only way in or out..." Tsukune stated bluntly as he pulled out his small, silver-handled knife and gripped tightly...

"I have the guy on the right, you take the jackass to the left..." Tsukune growled as he counted down the time till the attack using his hands... on three... they struck...

Tsukune was down the hallway in less than two seconds, using his Yokai to boost his speed whilst Gin flew down the corridor like it was nothing. The guy on the left had barely blinked and seen Tsukune race from cover before Gin had already smashed the poor sod in the face with the palm of his hand, bent him over and twisted his neck violently, causing the bone to snap like a brittle twig that had fallen from an autumn tree...

The other guy had a much less peaceful end...

Tsukune had already covered the distance between them as the guy flicked the safety on his gun off and tried to aim at Tsukune...

But Tsukune was already on top of him, thrusting his Knife forwards, he logged the thin steel blade into the poor mans throat, who struggled for serval seconds after, clawing at the knife in his neck in utter futility as blood run like a river from the wound on his neck...

The moment he passed, Gin and Tsukune opened a door to a, fortunately, empty room, taking little time to conceal the bodies any better, they simply left them blocking the far door, buying Tsukune and Gin a little time if a rogue patrol tried to cut them off through there. The pair then quickly opened the double doors the goons had been guarding to be greeted by an odd sight...

In the middle of a large, hallway like room was a single man with well-groomed hair, strong, defined features, a fairly lanky body and a long black trench coat-like jacket covering him. He stood there with a grin spread across his lips and his hands out to his sides, as if he was proving to the pair he was no threat, but on instinct, both Tsukune and Gin leveled their side arms at the newcomer...

"Relax guys...", The guys spoke in a somewhat difficult to place accent, sounding slightly eastern european more than anything, his white skin a clear indicator this guy was NOT a native of Japan...at least not as far as the armed duo could tell...

"Where the fuck is Mizore?" Tsukune growled out as he came to a halt some four metres from the dude in the trenchcoat-like jacket. The guy laughed a little as he clasped his hands together before speaking...

"My name is Myabi by the way..." But he was cut off as Tsukune flicked the safety off of his gun and leveled it at Miyabi's head. "I don't care! Where is Mizore?" Tsukune growled as he let his index finger rest on the trigger to his gun. The guy backed up slightly before clearing his throat and answering...

"Well as you already know I work for..." But he was cut off as Tsukune raced forwards and placed the barrel of his gun against this jackasses head...

"WHERE. IS. MIZORE?" Tsukune asked in a tone that made Gin flinch and back up, each word oozing pure malice and hatred, all contained in a deathly cold tone...

"Big double door up the stairs, but I should tell you..."

But "Miyabi" was cut off as Tsukune smashed the but of his gun into the mans face, knocking him out cold before unloading two muffled shots into his legs, ensuring if the jackass did wake up, he wouldn't be going for help any time soon...

As soon as he had dealt with Mizore, Tsukune had bolted up the stairs at a pace even Gin managed to match, all the time whilst thinking one simple thing...

**"I'm coming Mizore...just hang on..."**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion

(2 Minutes Before Gin and Tsukune Reach Mizore...)

If things got any worse, the distraction team would be dead...

THAT'S how bad is was getting for Moka and her team as another explosion rocked the wall behind Moka, tearing another hole into the structure of the building, showering ice shards and crystals everywhere like some sort of ice shrapnel, the crystals reflecting the light like it was a spray of water...

Moka settled her nerves as she assessed the situation they all found themselves in...

For the past few minutes, the guards had been using rockets and other explosives to try to wear away what little cover the team already had...and it was working, as each member was now glued to what little cover they had like super-glue, only risking exposing themselves to shoot approaching guards or take them out via other means. Moka checked to see if there were any injuries on their side... fortunately nothing clear came into view as Moka rested her head against the remains of an Ice table she had flipped over in order to add to the gangs already diminutive amount of cover...

The group had lost contact with Tsukune and Gin about twenty seconds ago, but somehow managed to stay on an unsteady link with Kurumu (Who was flying around outside, ready to pull Mizore out and take her back to her mums before helping in the escape...). Moka let a tiny growl creep from her in frustration, the whole situation had gone to shit in literally a few seconds... and things were only getting worse...

"WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !" Ruby yelled as she used a combination of magic and bullet fire from her pistol to wipe out an approaching detachment of guards (she had lost her primary weapon to an explosion not long ago...). Moka bit down on her own tounge...

"She right...we need to get the hell out of here or we'll be the ones needing rescue...or worse... and besides, Gin and Tsukune would come up with a secondary plan in seconds..." Moka's logical side argued to the rest of her mind as she tried to come up with a suitable course of action. After all, her Vampire instincts were telling her to stand her ground and fight to the bitter end if she could not win, as was the case with any true vampire...

But there was a third side in this argument...one that bypassed even Moka's primal "bravado", something deeper and even more primitive than her desire to feed...and something that made even more logical sense than any argument Moka's mind could conjure up. What the desire was, Moka did not know or really want to know at the time, and rather wanted to act on what it was telling her...

_"Fight...not for your friends...not for your pride...but for him..."_

Moka bit her lip before speaking...

"If we run now, Tsukune and Gin will get torn to pieces...and we wouldn't have the strength or skill to save them... just hold on a little longer !" Moka yelled back as she popped out of cover and dispatched another group of poorly prepared squad of goons with a short, controlled burst of fire from her rifle...

"AND IF WE STAY WE ALL DIE, AT LEAST THEY'LL HAVE A CHANCE TO GET OUT IF WE BUG OUT NOW!" Ruby yelled as another rocket fizzed past her, passing through a gap in the wall behind her...

"WE STAY AND THAT'S IT!" Moka yelled into the silence...

That was when they all noticed it...

The silence...

At first it caused Moka to raise her awareness even further but that was not necessary...

Because _**SHE** _had just waltzed into the room...

"Been a long time sis..." Moka heard the girls unmistakable voice say to both her and Kokoa as the pair popped out of cover to address their sibling...

"Hello..."

"Kahula..."

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

Annoying as fuck...

That was the only way Tsukune could describe what it was like to fight a vampire at **CQC** (Close Quarters Combat, I.E Hand To Hand) in the confines of what looked like a living room to Tsukune...

The vampire had gotten the drop on him after Mizore had tried to kill herself for getting sullied by that bastard Myabi (who had managed to crawl off someplace...), only to be just rescued by Kurumu, who lifted her to safety and explained that Miyabi's sullying didn't make her any less fit to try to become Tsukune's girlfriend...

That was when the comms finally crackled back into life...

"Ruby here...enemy...stronger than expected...get out guys...we...hold them..." Was all Tsukune could piece together through the transmission. But he knew the group needed help. Against his protests, Tsukune managed to convince Gin to leave with Kurumu and Mizore in order to protect them as the headed back to Mizore's mum's.

Now he was wishing he had the freakishly fast wolf with him...

"Ain't bad for whatever you are kid..." The vampire hissed as he readied himself for another brawl. Tsukune smirked and laughed before stating "And you ain't bad for a thug that can't fight properly...wonder if all your kin are bum-style brawlers like you ?" At this direct insult to his race, the vampire raced forwards. The downside to this fight was that Tsukune was beaten in terms of pound-for-pound physical strength... not that he wasn't physical very strong, he was almost as strong as most vampires... but what he lacked in raw power, Tsukune made up for in physical speed, martial arts skill and a willingness to fight dirty at every opportunity...

So when the vampire managed to grapple with Tsukune, using his physically strength to lock Tsukune into place, Tsukune was more than happy to take "advantage" of the wide stance of his unwise opponent as he bought a sharp kick into his opponents genitalia, causing to howl in pain as he threw Tsukune across the room in an animal like rage, resulting in Tsukune hitting the opposing wall with a sickening thud, sending pain coursing through his back, but clearly his opponent was in a lot more pain... Seizing his opportunity, Tsukune used a bought of lightning to try to finally take out his opponent... the bolts of blue lightning connecting with an explosive force that blew a gigantic hole in the back of the wall... but left his opponent standing as the dust slowly settled like fresh-fallen snow...

"Son-of-a-bitch..." Tsukune growled as he adopted a defensive posture as the vampire raced forwards...

"Not smart this one..."

Tsukune instantly moved to his side, dragging his right leg, causing the vampire to trip and lose his balance...

"Got you now..." Tsukune growled as he reacted with cat-like reflexes, taking advantage of his opponents momentum, using it to smash his head into the wall behind him several times, leaving his opponent extremely disoriented...

"See ya' in hell you bastard..." Tsukune whispered as he twisted the vampire's neck sharply, sending a jerk through the once living being as all of its neurological functions ceased to continue...

Tsukune backed away...

He was no longer in shape to fight for a little bit, not until he had gotten his breath back...

"Sure gave me a beating..." Tsukune muttered as he quickly check himself for any long-lasting physical damage that may have impeded his ability to fight efficiently. Both his legs appeared fine, with nothing save some blood from other wounds and that of his enemies splashed like some sort of expressionist art. His arms were covered in lots of little blood, cuts and bruises, from both his enemy's violent and powerful attacks as well as the environment, whilst the blood was a mixture of both his own and the vampire's...

"Nothing sticks out..." Tsukune noted as a combat high from killing the vampire kicked in...

"Better use it..." Tsukune mused as he pulled himself off of the floor, his M9 pistol ready to take on any targets that may crop into view and were not part of his team...

The comms suddenly crackled into life...

It was Ruby...

"If you can hear me...over run...can't hold...enemy too strong..."

Those were all the words Tsukune needed to hear. Because at the sound of the words "over run", Tsukune's adrenal system seemed to go into overtime as the fed adrenaline and other relevant hormones and what not around his vital systems and to his aching muscles. Tsukune smiled as he felt the fatigue of combat wear off and the advantages of having friends came into play...

"I'm gonna get you outta this guys... just sit tight..." He muttered as he broke into a fairly fast jog, fast enough so he would reach his target soon enough, but not so fast that Tsukune would suffer the disadvantage of motion blur if he moved to quickly. He sighed as he ran through possible situations in the main hall...

"What the hell could possibly overpower two Powerful Vampires, two S-Class Monsters, and two really powerful A-Class to borderline S-Class witches?" Tsukune pondered as he crashed through door after door, using the map he had quickly memorised of the floor to try to pick the fastest possible route to aid his friends...

"Whatever it is... it's gonna be too much for me... least I can do is draw their attention and let the others escape..." Tsukune reasoned as he crashed through several more doors...

"If I die but Moka and the others get away... that's a price I'm willing to pay any time...especially for Moka..." Tsukune whispered as he finally crashed through the door that lead to the main hallway...

The place looked like a war zone. Tens of "fairy tail" guards lay on the floor, either unconscious or writhing in utter agony as they examined their broken limbs or charred flesh. To the right at the back of the room was a makeshift barricade made of tables, pillars and other bits and pieces that the distraction squad had clearly used in order to add to what was, for all intents and purposes, shit cover... which was further enhanced by several missing chunks of wall, each one about two by two in diameter if Tsukune had to guess, but it was his injured comrades that really held his attention...

Ruby, Yukari and Koko were all on the ground, badly beaten and covered in blood from various cuts and bruises, and although they were conscious, it was clear they would be barely fit to run, let alone fight...

Blood roared into Tsukune's ears, after all, whoever did this to his friends was about to have a new one torn for them...

**_But that was when he saw her..._**

"It...it can't be..." Tsukune reasoned with himself as Tsukune watched a badly bloodied Moka, with a bruise under her right eye along with several other tears and what not to her clothes, her silver hair matted in places by blood, circle away from the one person he hated more than his cowardly parents...

"YOU CAN'T BE HEAR !" Tsukune screamed as he dropped his M9 pistol to the floor. The second combatant stood still, as if she were terrified of his arrival...

The girl in question had a well-formed and voluptuous figure. She wore a beautiful dress Tsukune thought fit only for a princess, the white of the dress the same as that of fallen snow. As the figure turned around, Tsukune was left with no doubt...

It WAS her...

She was just as beautiful as Tsukune remembered, her silver hair held back perfectly by her hair, acting like a natural headband. Her crimson-red eyes just as captivating and terrifying as the first time, her elegant figure just as bit as perfect as before. She had clearly gotten older ... and developed more...but there was no doubt...

**"Wait...Kahula"**Moka called after the figure as she stepped closer to Tsukune, who finally managed to break himself out of his mind freeze as the girl who ruined his life spoke...

"Tsukune...been a long time...I..."

But she was cut off by his venemous and utterly hate-filled response...

"Surprised I'm still alive? Or have you forgotten that day already..."

**"ALICE WALKER ?"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Hey guys, **

** Du duh duuuuuuuh ! Cat's out of the bag now ! How's next update going to take shape... who knows? You tell me... anything could happen. **

**I'd just like to take a second to thank all of you for your continued support, after all it has been a while since I started this series and I'm glad to have such great followers and favouriters (does that really work?) giving me a reason to keep up with this first project of mine, and with all the support I'm getting, my next request is not too demaniding I feel...**

**Four Reviews. Get me Four reviews, and that next update is yours guys ! BUT ONLY IF I GET THOSE REVIEWS! SO HOP TO IT !**

**Now all I have left to say is, **

**Read,Review,Fave and Follow, and,**

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF **

**(CrazyBearFaria)**


	17. Chapter 17: Grudge

"If the current situation was a cartoon and not real life, Moka's jaw would have just hit the floor...

Tsukune KNEW Kahula.

A million and one things were racing through Moka's mind to try to find a logical conclusion as to what the hell was going on here. "No, no, no, no... that's completely IMPOSSIBLE ! Kahula lived her LIFE at the mansion except for when her mum sent her out on odd errands... and if memory serves me right, the house was NO-WHERE near anything,even in the barrier, so how the hell can they know one another ? Perhaps they chanced about one another once or twice in the human world and became friends? No...Kahula's training would have stopped her from doing something like that... so how the hell do they know one anoth..." But Moka had her train of thought as Kahula finally broke the silence, her english, aristocratic accent (a trait common to their family, except with Kokoa who had just picked up on the English bit...) cutting through the tension in the air like a knife...

"Tsukune... I...I want to..." But Kahula was cut off by Tsukune finally snapping out of his mind freeze, his face and ears red from the amount of blood roaring into his face and ears, indicating he was seconds away from tearing Kahula limb from limb...

"YOU STABBED ME IN THE CHEST AND STOMACH AND THEN THREW ME OFF A BUILDING !" Tsukune screamed as the air around him slowly began to tint blue, the sign his power was beginning to surface... but this time it felt odd... like it was more... raw than before, like he had only just discovered it...

"Whatever happened between these to must've been bad..." Moka mused as she continued to use the nearby, somehow, undamaged table to support herself on as Kahula took a tentative step forwards...

"Tsukune...I ...I had to...I had to do what I was told..." Kahula somberly stated as she realised Tsukune's power surge and stepped back again...

"Bullshit !" Tsukune snarled as he bawled up his hands into fists, clearly WANTING this to escalate into an all out fight... but there was something else Moka hadn't noticed...

Tsukune was crying. Tears were racing down his face like a running river, drenching his face as he sniffed a few times and tried to regain composure...

Finally, after a few seconds, he spoke again...

"Al...Kahula...I really...I...I..." But he stopped himself as Moka realised that Kahula was also crying, albeit more than Tsukune... but it wasn't because she had been ordered to do something... no... these...

These were tears of sorrow. Sorrow for a friendship she had obviously been forced to betray...and...perhaps... perhaps something more...

"Tsukune...I did too...and I'm sorry...so...so sorry..." Kahula whispered as the tears ran more freely down her face, the signs of emotional guilt that had clearly been building up for so long finally telling as Moka's elder sister's cheeks had become waterfalls from the sheer number of tears she was letting streak down her face...more so than usual...

"I'm so sorry...but I have my orders to leave you and take out the others..." Kahula whispered as she glanced over to Moka, clearly seeing her younger sister was in no state what-so-ever to fight back...

"You know I won't let you ..." Tsukune snarled as the energy around him began to form it trademark mist and clouds, the raw power of the ominous blue light-giving Tsukune a truly terrifying, almost God-like atmosphere... and clearly even Kahula, with all her experience was feeling threatened by the sheer volume of power Tsukune was summoning up...it was for all intents and purposes... unworldly...

And that was what was utterly terrifying about it to Moka...

"You can't stop me..." Kahula whispered, reaching for one of her earings...

"She going to remove her limiter? I must've drained her quite a bit..." Moka mused as she watched the pair intently...

Tsukune seemed to lose all his emotion as he step forward as spoke his final words before Kahula removed her limiter...

"I will stop you..." He stated in a voice as cold as the void of death itself...

"Even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming to hell with me..."

(Kokoa's P.O.V)

Kokoa had never seen anything so brutal in all her years.

Nothing, not even the regular duels in the Shuzen family house she was involved in or watched could compare to the utter brutality and viciousness of the fight that was unfolding before her...

**It was utterly terrifying...**

Sure, Moka could've taken Kokoa's sister out if she hadn't been released for so long and worn out from the previous firefight. But the fact Kahula had just removed her limiter, signified to Kokoa just how threatening Tsukune must've really been to her for her to do something so extreme, for her at least...

With a break in the fight appearing, Kokoa finally took the chance to examine the two combatants...

Tsukune already had several tears in the back jumper, beanie hat and back combat trousers he was wearing, tens of cuts covering his arms and legs from Kahula's strikes, his left eye was practically beaten shut, a massive bruise under his right eye, another adorning his left cheek and his right shoulder was bloodied badly from where a stray projectile had passed clean through the wound, which Tsukune had cauterised using heat from his lightning... and whilst Kahula looked bad, one thing was obviously giving her and advantage...

Most of her body was perfectly normal, except for the fact her once snow-white dress was now little more than a bloodied rag and her body was littered with bruises and cuts where the skin had swollen too much. Even with her vampire healing powers, she couldn't keep up with repairing the damage she was taking. Tsukune seemed to have avoided hitting her in the face, instead aiming for her torso and mid-section instead, with each punch generally causing heavy bruising or on occasion, something to break, Kokoa was at first, dazzled at how Kahula was still standing... that was when she saw the glazed look in her eyes...

"Shit...she's charmed..." Kokoa yelled out to Tsukune who looked slightly confused as to what she meant, so Kokoa quickly explained to Tsukune how, no matter how many times he hit Kahula, she wouldn't stop...

"Well, now that's just cheating !" Tsukune laughed a little, how the hell could he be laughing when facing Kahula with one of her limiters removed...

For instead of possessing a regular right arm like most people did, Kahula possed the ability to transform limbs of her body into different things with her first limiter removed. Kahula had opted for a different transformation to what she normally picked, the lower end of her arm looking more like something out of a nightmare than anything else... flesh melded with some sort of metal or hardened chitten. The arm quickly fused into this pure weapon, a single, long-arse spike sitting menacingly at the end, much like the weapon carried by those weirdos in that game for humans..._silent hill_ if she recalled correctly. Kokoa grimacing at the thoughts of how much damage it would cause if it hit you solidly...

"Your forcing me to do this, I have to kill them ! " Kahula yelled, tears streaming down her face...

That was when it happened...

At first, it felt like the room had gone colder than space itself... and not just in a physical sense too. The room made Kokoa feel sad now...like every last ounce of happiness in the room had been drained... the feeling clearly effecting everyone, even her sister, who stepped back in horror as she looked on at Tsukune...

That was when Kokoa saw what she was looking at...

It was like something out of a nightmare...

(Yukari's P.O.V)

Yukari was petrified.

Tsukune's body was no longer just emmiting a blue aura... the power crackling in the clouds... it was now mixed with something far more fearsome...

At first it looked as if every shadow was being sucked out of the room... the shadows of all the injured girls and Moka... even Kahula's shadow was ripped from the base of her feet and towards Tsukune... everyone looked on in awe at what was happening...for the shadows were no longer mere shadows...

"B...bla...black...ff...fi...fire..." Was all Yukari could blurt out when she saw what was dancing among the clouds of blue... flames as black as night and the shadows cast by the setting of the sun itself... flickering like a regular flame in the wind and dancing like the most elegant of ballerinas in-between the flames of blue... but also... they were sickening to look at... like every last flame was made of pure hatred and anger and years of torment and betrayal... the shadows acting like wind for a fire, rushing to feed the roaring flames collecting around Tsukune's feet and arms, almost like some sort of summoned armour...

"Mother wasn't lying when she said you are powerful, Tsukune..." Kahula finally stammered out as the rest of the group looked on in utter fear and awe of this new display of power...

But unlike last time, Tsukune didn't answer...

As if in the blink of an eye, Tsukune was already about half a metre from Kahula, sending his right fist flying towards her sternum. Out of reflex more than anything, Kahula shot her spiked hand forwards...

The two blows connected with a power Yukari never even thought possible. The very winds seemed to hiss in defiance at first as Tsukune's "black flame" augmented punch connected with Kahula's sternum, whilst the very fabric of existence roared in indignation as Kahula's transmogified arm connected with Tsukune's "defensive" arm... and as if scripted by some unseen force, Kahula was sent flying back at unimaginable speeds, ones that even Yukari felt Moka would struggle to make an enemy travel at...

Finally, the backlash from the connection occurred, as a roaring wind that seemed to travel at impossible speeds rushed straight through any and every possible route to the external world, desperate to avoid the battle these two demons were engaged in till the bitter end for one or both of them. Next came the sickening crack similar to a twig snapping, amplified through a massive speaker system, Yukari took no time in establishing that this was most of the bones in Kahula's chest breaking, potentially alongside several major and minor organs... whilst at the same time, a howl of rage, anger and pain reverberated from around Tsukune as Kahula's blade managed to not only rip through his blocking arm but also catch in his stomach slightly before the charmed vampire was sent flying away from him...

Kahula finally came to a halt when shit hit a pillar some ten metres behind her, a loud crash on par with a car accident the signal she had stopped, her limp body crashing to the ground...

Tsukune fell flat on his face, blood oozing like a tributary from his torn arm and injured abdomen. He let out a small series of human curses as he used the heat from his lightning to courtarise the wounds shut, but as both he and Yukari knew... that would only last so long...

After a tense few seconds, finally Kahula managed to stir. He movements were slow and pained... even with her charmed ability suppressing most of the pain, a vast majority of it was reaching her, and given the extent reaching her, the amount would be utterly excruciating...

She then slowly began to stumble forwards, clearly struggling to keep her feet before she finally ground to a halt...

"I'm mightily impressed Mr. Aono... I thought you were just some thug... but it seems like I was very mistaken indeed..." A strange man called from what shadows had finally managed to reform. He was very good-looking and carried himself with an air of easily identifiable confidence...

"Vampire..." Yukari muttered as she finally managed to pull her aching body to its feet, even though every fibre in her being was screaming out in protest... clearly the others, Tsukune especially, were struggling with similar if not even worse situations... but nonetheless managed to pull themselves to their feet...

"Miyabi..." Tsukune growled as he looked at the man as he quickly caught a faltering Kahula, easing her to the floor before pulling something out of his pocket... a small syringe which he quickly stuck into Kahula's neck like it was a regular practice, emptying the contents into her bloodstream before whispering something into her ear as she finally passed out... a peaceful look crossing Kahula's face... like she had found a place in her mind that distracted her from the overwhelming guilt she was suffering from...

"I'm surprised at your viciousness Mr. Aono... I assumed you would at least talk to Kahula about all of this..." Miyabi stated in a somewhat condescending tone as he tossed the nickle plated pistol Tsukune had dropped back to him, Tsukune juggling with it for a second before regaining control and leveling the barrel at Miyabi's head...

"That bitch tore my life apart... why the fuck would I care if I hurt her?" Tsukune snarled as her cocked the firing pin at the back of the gun, looking for Miyabi to give him any excuse to start shooting...

"She really did like you... it's just she was forced to carry out orders... like someone..." Miyabi shot Tsukune a dirty look as his Eastern European voice finished it's statement. Miyabi shook his head...

"Tsukune..." Kahula whispered as she finally stirred...

**_"Alla fin del gioco tanto va nel sacco il re quanto la pedina..."_**Tsukune seemed to lose himself in a mind freeze at those words Kahula had uttered... a strange language that nobody else understood...

Finally...

He too collapsed.


	18. Chapter 18: Where it all started

For the first time ever it wasn't raining...

That put Tsukune on edge...after all, it was kind of customary for the rain to follow Alice wherever she went when she was coming to speak to Tsukune... perhaps she had finally taken his advice and learnt some sort of spell or incantation to ward off the "rain curse" she seemed to be suffering from... or on the other hand, fate was changing the usual "atmosphere" the two met under whenever Tsukune agreed to meet with Alice to talk about his headway in his search for his parents...

As he'd finally had a breakthrough.

The jackle, as it turns out, was not an unreasonable man or a backstabber... but he was criminal none-the-less... and Tsukune had done some less than legal things in his brief time working for the jackle. Extortion, theft, drug smuggling and even selling drugs... Tsukune had blackened his sole doing all of this for the jackle. It made him sick to his core. People of varying ages, sizes, genders and races would crawl to Tsukune on their hands and knees, begging him to tell them that he had Heroine or Ketamine in stock... the poor, wretched bastards could barely stop their jittering and twitching as the looked up to him with sleep-deprived eyes or in drug induced hazes. It literally made Tsukune sick sometimes, seeing these people... possibly from broken backgrounds like himself surviving on the simple fact that a drug induced haze was just at the tip of a straw or in the end of a needle...

"How wretched would someones life need to be to have to stoop to such extremes?" Tsukune mused to himself as he listed through the other dishonourable things he'd done to pay of the amount of money required to pay for the information he requested...

His mind the wandered to the hundreds of break-ins he had been forced to execute, stealing money from pots and whatnot, stealing unguarded gems and precious stones... some of the holding more sentimental value than actual value... but they were still worth money...and if it was worth lifting and selling of in order to pay his debt, Tsukune was willing to upset a few people in order to achieve a normal life... something that some people he stole from clearly had failed to understand the value of...

Then there was the drug smuggling. Easily the NICEST (Or however close to "nice" organised crime could get...) job to pull, but in some cases... also the most dangerous... on no less than seventeen occasions, Tsukune had been attacked with firearms, blades or blunt weapons of varying degrees of size and sophistication, from a simple two by four to a fully automatic Sub-machine gun, Tsukune had been on the wrong end of it all numerous times, sometimes just escaping barely by the skin of his teeth... and even the Jackle had commented on how unlucky and lucky Tsukune could be...

"The Dr Jeckle and Mr Hyde of luck..." He had been branded... great... just what Tsukune needed...

A fucking nickname. Of all the time, places and points in his life... Tsukune had to pick up a nickname working for criminals...

Well that was just fucking perfect.

Tsukune sighed as he looked out over the Tokyo night sky from the roof of the small office complex he was due to meet Alice at...

Officially he was still "missing" according to the police... the clueless idiots having no idea how to even begin tracking an experienced runaway, who, for once in his life, tried to remain hidden... clearly missing orphans were of less concern than the daughters and sons of regular families...

"Probably because there's someone who's around to notice they were gone..." Tsukune mused bitterly as he watched an all too common sight unfold below him...

A family was walking down the street. The mother and youngest child at the front of the group, in this case a girl of around thirteen or twelve, the mother walking directly beside her, chattering away and laughing more like they were good friends than mother and daughter. The middle member of the group was a youngish guy around Tsukune's age, maybe a little older or younger... it was too hard to tell so high up. He had that regular "sulky teenager" look about him as he kept his eyes firmly glued to a smart phone, which made Tsukune laugh... least for the fact he always found the term "smart phone" to be a little odd and funny, this guy had clearly just argued with the man at the back of the group whom Tsukune presumed to be the boys farther. "Clearly not allowed to see his girlfriend..." Tsukune muttered as he remembered so many of his peers at school complaing about such issues...

"Never seen the point in having a girlfriend until your older... bloody waste of time and money..." Tsukune muttered as he watched the happy family disappear... his slight anger and resentment towards the son of the group forcing him to speak out loud... until he was cut off by a certain, very familiar... and loved voice...

"They just don't understand how lucky they are, do they?" Alice stated in her aristocratic, english sounding voice. Tsukune smiled as he turned back around to talk to his friend...

"No they don't... fools take for granted what people like myself long for... they think that it's "uncool" or "stupid" to have parents who love and care for them by setting basic ground rules... speak to them practically every day... share dinner and holidays with... to love someone and to be loved back... they don't understand how many people would give up everything they own just to be a part of something like that...it's half the reason some orphans turn out the way they do... a lot of attendants and what not don't care for the kids... they're just part of the job they have to do... and that why I find it extremely difficult to resist the urge to just punch the living daylights into these people and offer to swap positions... see if their family is so "uncool" by the end of the day..." Tsukune was struggling to keep his temper in check... all he wanted was to see his family...his REAL family... and find out what it truly felt like to be loved...

"I know... but always remember you've still got me !" Alice proclaimed as she playfully jab Tsukune in the ribs, the later simply smiling before answering, "Oh yes, how could I forget my wonderful guardian angel, without whom this would have never been possible..." Alice let out a small laugh... small... yet beautiful in nature...

Tsukune had never really seen anyone laugh as much as Alice , especially around him. But there was something so... mystifyingly attractive about Alice's laugh... it was one of the many reasons Tsukune considered her his friend...

They stood next to one another, examining the Tokyo night skyline, in an easy silence that they were both enjoying. After a few moments, Alice finally spoke again...

"Tsukune, before we talk about what you were babbling about on the phone... I would like to ask you something first..."

"What ?" Tsukune asked, tensing slightly... almost anticipating something to go wrong...

"Nothing bad, so you can relax, macho man!" Alice stated in-between one of her giggling fits... something more fitting for a thirteen year old, immature girl... and if anything, Alice was NOT immature...

She had a beautiful figure that even the best models for both photos and catwalk would have killed for, a slender yet voluptuous figure with not a single skin imperfection. Her face was exquisite, as if it had been carved by a master artist from a bygone age where the face held the true beauty... her crimson-red eyes (which she had put up to a genetic deficiency along with her, long flowing, luscious, silver hair that flowed like a river over her shoulders...) both beautiful and captivating at the same time...

At her words and gorgeous face and eyes, Tsukune finally relaxed... after all... what would she do to him ?

At first, Alice looked uncomfortable with what she wanted to say, like she was waging a war in her own head about what she wanted to say... and whether she should or shouldn't say it. After a few moments, a resolution was obviously reached as Alice asked him the last thing Tsukune expected to hear...

"Tsukune...do you love me?" Alice said it in such a tentative voice that Tsukune smiled when he heard the words before finally realising what she had just asked, causing his mind to freeze for a moment...

"What did she just say? Do I LOVE her...well..." Tsukune was dumbstruck... after all, he never considered the possibility that she may like him, or that he would have a chance with such an elegant creature, especially as she was older. After a few moments...Tsukune finally realised something...

He DID love her. After all, she had been the only person to care not only for his physical well-being (she had more than once patched Tsukune up when he went to one of their meetings in a rough shape...) but also his psychological well-being. She cared for him on a level Tsukune never thought anybody would... she asked him how he'd been, what he'd been up to and generally taken the time to talk to him...get to know HIM and not the pretence he put on display to protect his own fragile mind...

"Yeah...I do Alice..." He finally blurted out, at first causing Alice to blush a deep shade of red... much like her eyes... before Tsukune realised he'd just openly admitted something rather personal in a rather blunt manner, causing HIM to blush like mad before Alice finally regained the composure required to speak...

"Good...Because I love you too... but more on that later, for now, lets focus on what you called about..." Alice stated the last part with a bit more calm in her voice, indicating that the business had to come before they could do any more soul-searching...

Tsukune smiled at how this could actually work out for him...a lover in Alice... not even in his wildest dreams did he imagine this was possible! But, as Alice had stated... more on that later... after all... it was still early days !

Regaining his composure, Tsukune finally explained why he'd called...

"I found them!" He simply stated. Alice's eyes widened in shock...

"Really?" She asked timidly to which Tsukune simply just nodded...

They spent almost an hour going over tones of different bits of information in the package that the jackle had given to Tsukune for all of his hard and dishonourable work. Every bit of information giving Tsukune and Alice the exact position of his parents even NOW, fifteen years after they had dropped off of the grid...

"Your certain this is correct ?" Alice asked, looking like she was ready to cry...

"Yeah, it is !" Tsukune stated happily as he began packing the various bit of paper back into the folder he had unsheathed it all from...

That was when he noticed something odd...

Alice was crying.

"Hey what's the matter ?" Tsukune's voice was filled with concern more on the grounds that he had inadvertently offended her, less so that she was upset about the findings in the paper...

"Tsukune...I'm so...so sorry...but I have to do as I'm told..."

At the end of that sentence, Tsukune felt his stomach explode in agony along with his chest, like someone had literally pressed a hot iron into his skin AND the blood flowing through the local area... the pain reaching to the very depths of Tsukune's body...

Tsukune vision quickly began to blur as he looked down to see a fine river of blood pouring from the chest area above his heart, whilst the precious crimson liquid flowed like a waterfall over Tsukune's belt, running down his trouser, the colours quickly blending together, making distinguishing the jeans and blood far too difficult... and before he was cast from the rooftop he stood on, Tsukune had one last image of the girl he had once thought his friend and ally... the girl he loved... all the while Alice simply stood there crying... apologising like it would fix Tsukune's condition...

Finally, before she gave him the shove that would send him over the edge... he remembered the last thing she said to him...

"Tsukune I'm so sorry...but I always do as my mother asks... she says you are to dangerouse to live... but please don't hate me for this...and my mother would like you to know..."

"**_"Alla fin del gioco tanto va nel sacco il re quanto la pedina...no matter what you do..."_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_Hey Guys, _**

**_ Sorry about no update yesterday, but I really needed a break from writing to collect my thoughts and get read to work today and tomorrow. It's helped me see everything slightly differently... and in a good manner... odd how playing CoD an Mass Effect can do that for you..._**

**_Any ways, given the response to last chapter... I can assure you this will swiftly pick up in terms of more and more action... and don't worry...Tsukune's past as still got some unravaling to do yet. But if you want more of this story you know you have to feed me reviews... its the one thing that keeps me writing so for god's sakes REVIEW ! _**

**_I think another three or four is a fair enough request. So with all of that out of the way all I have left to say is, _**

**_Read,Review,Fave and Follow, and, _**

**_Of Course, _**

**_Keep it real like a Ninja, _**

**_CBF _**

**_(CrazyBearFaria)_**


	19. Chapter 19: Paradise for a while

It had been over a week since Tsukune had awoken from his coma under the watchful gaze of Moka in a cold sweat and a fear in his eyes... after reliving a nightmare he thought he had put to rest... Needless to say at first all Moka was doing was hugging him and apologising for her sisters defiance and murderous intent... then proceeding to praise and scold Tsukune for his battle against Kahula... praising him for practically taking Kahula to a draw after beating ANOTHER (albeit low-end) vampire beforehand ... whilst scolding him for getting injured and ignoring the directive to pull out and let the distraction team draw the enemy's attention...

Needless to say, he was subsequently grilled about his past... Tsukune spilt the beans on most of it... about how Kahula/Alice had helped Tsukune search for his parents... the connection between the former's parents and his own Tsukune didn't know... hell, he didn't even know if Kahula hadn't sent assassins to take out his apparent parents location...

And although he had lied to everyone... especially Moka...

Tsukune felt it a little harsh to lock him in an alternate dimension.

The first thing that Tsukune saw when he awoke, lying on a field of grass that possessed almost the same spring as the most luxurious of beds, was a clear, deep blue sky, with only a few whisps of clouds dancing high up in the sky, roaming free and unrestricted. Immediately, Tsukune knew this setting from almost a year ago to the DAY.

It was like when he woke up in the "in-between" world.

Instantly, Tsukune did a quick survey of the area around him. No bed. No birds or songs. No bed, and no naked Moka underneath the sheets (not that the last thing would have necessarily been a bad thing had it happened to him again, especially after the earful Moka had been giving him about "trusting one-another" plus the lack of stress and angst the pair were under before the raid a week ago...)

After establishing that he was still alive and he was NOT about to be intruded upon by his less than welcome friend Totomi and was instead alone for as far as he could see...

"Well at least I don't have to worry about getting changed five feet from a weirdo..." Tsukune muttered as he bought himself slowly to his knees, making sure every part of his body was uninjured... which to his surprise it was. Completely unharmed. But the sluggish feeling Tsukune had immediately gave off the impression he had been drugged or some sort of spell had been used to knock Tsukune out.

"Well shit. Looks like someone's taken me away from the academy," He paused as he took another look at his surroundings before muttering quietly to himself, "...and shoved me in a nice cozy prison...".

The fields of grass he had been lying on were a verdant green unlike anything within the school barrier, filled with a life and vividness that Tsukune thought only possible to find in the human world, rolling for several hundred meters to the left, before connecting with a treeline of beautiful coniferous and non-coniferouse trees for as far as the eye could possibly see, their leaves rustling gently in the summer's day like wind, the chocolate colour bark reinforcing the fact that these trees were very much alive. To Tsukune's right was a sea made of a plethora of colour, from reds and greens to purples and yellows, just about any colour under the rainbow was laid out on the vast hillside it looked like it was never-ending, giving it a certain air of mystery...after all, what lay behind them was likely a completely different story. To Tsukune's front some two to three hundred metres away, the hill slowly began to ease down to a perfectly golden beach, the sand a soft blend of various different golds and yellows, some as bright as polished gold and others as dull as a duty-bound's hair, seemingly creating a soft carpet of intertwining shades of gold before meeting the sea...

The sea, unlike at Yokai academy, was a gorgeous deep blue, reminding Tsukune of something more tropical like the warm, mellow seas around Hawaii or the Caribbean and not ice-cold and colourless waters of the north sea, a few gentle waves colliding with the shore every so often it was more like the waves were simply playfully pushing the beach like a child would their friend, never straying beyond a certain line...

For all intents and purposes, this place was perfect.

"If only Moka were here..." Tsukune muttered to himself louder than he normally would, desperately wishing Moka to be by his side, basking in the sun or just simply walking across the hills. The scenery, the mood and atmosphere of the place...

It was like paradise.

Tsukune spent several more moments wistfully thinking about all the things he and Moka could do... if only to ease the tension and help one another feel more comfortable around one another...

That was when he finally hear the rustling in the grass behind him.

Tsukune spun around and met the last two people he expected to see or WANTED to see for that matter...

"'Sup Mate?" Totomi asked casually lent on a nearby rock, his regular Yokai academy uniform replaced with just a simple hoodie, jeans, flat peak and Ascot... all in black. Tsukune sighed, "Figures HE would turn up in a weird place like this..." Tsukune thought to himself.

The second person was a bit more of a surprise.

"Ruby?"

The witch smiled as she quickly gave Totomi a stare that could have killed had it been as sharp as it looked hate-filled. The young man stood up and tried to smarten himself up as Ruby spoke to Tsukune...

"There's a lot to explain... but in short your here for training and THIS... thing, asked the headmaster personally to speak to you before you begin...

"Oh really ?"

(Moka's P.O.V)

Moka wasn't sure who she should be more angry with right now.

Tsukune for not mentioning the part of his past involving running around Japan for two years, tracking down his possible parents so he could have a family and try to live a normal life before being stabbed in the heart, literally, by the first girl and by extension, person, he had ever truly cared about...

OR the headmaster for not only snatching Tsukune in the middle of the night, but then taking him into an inter-dimensional "paradise" where he and the gang could train in order to prepare for the more than likely reprisals for disrupting the formation of an alliance between fairy tale and the snow priestess, and for almost killing one of their top agents in the process, Tsukune and Moka were most likely at the top of Fairy Tale's "shit list" right now. And whilst the training aspect of it was okay, the part of filling the whole place with deadly monsters that were not just nearly extinct but also powerful...making the place safe from external threats but also presenting the chance of the "shit hitting the fan" if you let your guard down even momentarily was what Moka had a problem with...

Eventually she decided that she was more annoyed with the headmaster, ONLY because she had to fight through said monsters so she could be angry at Tsukune... then Tsukune would be the one getting an earful...

The forests Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Kokoa had walked through were incredibly beautiful, especially when all you see every day is endless hordes of dead and lifeless trees stuck to a stone-backed earth that seems to suck the very life from the trees... who in turn suck the life from the surrounding air... no, here the trees were a verdant green, the leaves slowly rustling in the wind. The bark was a deep, chocloatly brown that reminded Moka of several chocolates Tsukune had bought her when they were in the human world last year, arguably those were more tasty but still. The soft green grass was springy under foot, and almost gave the impression that you were walking on a bed, not a simple field of grass...

But then there were the monsters.

Some of the ugliest, nastiest and most vicious creatures that Moka had ever encountered. Several resembled primordial pieces of sludge that oozed horrific ouders that even thinking about made Moka feel sick. Then there were the traxlie storm beasts, horrific four-legged animals that looked very much like oversized, slightly trimmed down pigs, each one possessing a set of tusks that would have made even the mightiest of orcs look on in jealousy, whilst their thick fur was matted with the blood of their prey and gave off a menacing presence that child Moka to her very core...

Finally, after what had felt like hours but in fact had only been a few minutes, the group finally managed to battle their way to a slightly familiar clearing to an awesome sight...

Tsukune was stood in the circle of a vast array of monsters, some the storm beasts that the group had beaten back just a few moments ago, snarling and glaring at Tsukune with murderous eyes, whilst others were wild creatures Moka had never seen anywhere before... making them all the more menacing...

"Ahhh Good, your here!" A very familiar voice chorused from atop a tree...

"Ruby!" Moka yelped in surprise. The young witch smiled as she dropped to the ground, her long, flowing, elegant skirt flowing as she casually walked over to the group, who instantly took a slightly defensive stance...

"Why aren't you helping Tsukune ?" Kurumu yelled as she made ready to go charging in after him, rolling up her jumper's sleeves and readying to extend her claws. But before she could charge off, Ruby created a mini shadow barrier in front of the group, the black reminding Moka of the shadows that attached themselves to Tsukune according to Inner Moka's account of the story...

"I can't let you interrupt the training Kurumu, I'm sorry!" Ruby replied as she moved to the front of the group, a somewhat sad look on her face. Clearly bemused, Mizore was the next to speak, "What training, why weren't we re..." but she was cut off as Ruby replied to her as if she had read her mind, "The Headmaster felt it was important he started right away in order to better control his power and prepare him for coming events..." Seemingly both startled and accepting of the answer, Mizore simply nodded her head and turned her gaze back to Tsukune...

"So what's going on down there then?" Moka asked in a voice full of concern for her boyfriend. "After all, what if he gets killed down there whilst we're all talking about what's happening down there ? I wouldn't bare it...I love him too damn much to let him get killed by some ANIMALS during training...no...I love him too much...and there's so much we've yet to do...so much I've yet to tell him...and besides...I don't want him to die remembering just arguing with me!" Moka shook her head for a second to clear away the negative thoughts clouding her mind so she could hear Ruby's answer.

"It's dangerous to be near Tsukune at the moment...what he's trying to perfect is something that, if it backfires, then we will literally be blown to pieces...so keep your distance..." Ruby replied sternly. Then as if on que, Tsukune finally reacted to the monsters surrounding him...

At first, all the gang could hear was a faint rumbuling...the sound of distant thunder, sounding more like the "jets" Tsukune had talked about when the gang went to the human world. But unlike the human world jets, this thunder quickly got louder and louder... soon it was directly overhead...

Moka's jaw dropped as the very heavens began to bend to an area of sky above Tsukune and his assailants, the sky itself slowly filling with clouds that swiftly materialised like a summers rain, the sickly grey colour of the clouds reminding Moka all too much of the vegetation surrounding the school. Lightning dancing from cloud to cloud as the storm grew thicker and thicker, the sky overhead soon blotted out by a ferocious inter-cloud thunder-storm, the sound echoing through the valley like an artillery strike, the ground itself slowly beginning to shake softly at the immense power being released... all the time Tsukune kept perfectly still, the aura glowing around him becoming brighter and brighter the more powerful the storm became...

Eventually, the heavens opened up above Moka and the gang, water fall like something from a biblical story. Moka tensed up and got ready to run... but when the first few drops of water stuck her... she realised the smell of the water...

"It's been mixed with herbs?" Moka stood there dumbfounded as she allowed the rain to quickly drench her as it fell at an increasingly alarming rate, the water soon becoming so thick it quickly made seeing beyond thirty metres difficult. But no matter how ferocious the storm grew, Moka stood still, mostly because she wanted to make sure Tsukune would pass through this okay... the other half because she was too terrified to move... the demonic aura Tsukune was emitting was overpowering and utterly terrifying...

Then...

It stuck.

Lightning literally rained from the sky as several large bolts quickly separated into tens of smaller bolts which then quickly split down into thousands of smaller bolts, each one a glowing, bright blue.

When they struck, they connected with a force that Moka could only compare to a nuclear bomb being detonated, as a massive wave of dust and dirt exploded out in all directions whilst a defining crash left a ringing in Moka's ears even louder than the actual explosion itself... forcing Moka to close her eyes as a sandstorm's amount of dust and dirt raced through the entire surrounding area, sometimes uprooting young trees and tearing fields of grass from their position...

After several minutes, Moka finally had the ability to open her eyes, and was greeted with a sight of pure devastation... her ears ringing like her mind as she looked at the carnage before her...

The once green fields were replaced by nothing more than a field of sopping, squelching, saturated mud...with huge puddles marking the intensity of the rainfall, the mud, once a deep, rich brown, was a much brighter colour, as if the attack had literally taken not just the grass but also every last mineral and fibre with it. Then came the area around Tsukune...

A crater, some fifteen to twenty metres wide resided all the way around Tsukune at about a three to four metres depth, the soil blown in every other possible direction except inwards, with a small island left in the middle of it all... on top of which Tsukune sat, tired but completely clean and dry save for a sweat that was slowly creeping down his body like a winter chill...

Moka stood there next to the rest of her friends dumbfounded, in utter awe of Tsukune's new attack.

After several moments, Ruby broke the silence...

"And that is why I told you not to go near him."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Hey guys, **

** Yeah I know I have been shit of late in terms of updating and what not but I have been sleeping pretty shit of late and it is my birthday for tomorrow so I have been doing stuff to get ready for that along side just living my life, so I'm sure you can all imagine why I have been struguling to write of late. **

**But this chapter is a lot longer than normal at 2,615 words before I wrote this. So take it as some sort of measly compensation please... but I promise, by the end of this week-end, I will be back to daily updates and getting ready to move the story on to part three...**

**But still, I felt like giving you guys a Nice destructive scene today so I hope the sense of devestation quells your anger. **

**And I would like several reviews but it is not entirely necessary to get mondays update... but do feel free to drop a quick one ! **

**So, after this, all I have left to type is, **

**Read,Review,Fave and Follow, and, **

**Of Course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF **

**CrazyBearFaria**


	20. Chapter 20: Road to recovery

Tsukune's head was absolutely killing him...

Less from Inner Moka's brutal training which was made possible by a whip from the headmasters personal collection called Belmont that cancelled magic like Moka's seal therefore allowing her to train with Tsukune without weakening the rosary seal, and more from his and Moka's relationship issues...

Moka was still extremely pissed off with Tsukune covering the whole "not telling the truth" thing concerning his past and the real reasons behind his runaway... a fact that Tsukune wish he'd shared with at least her when they found out he was an orphan. The only issue was that he hadn't, and now Inner Moka was literally trying to turn him into dead meat whilst Outer Moka was barely talking to him about the whole thing, and whenever he managed to get her to talk about it, it would only be a few, choice, angry words that rung in Tsukune's ears...

**_"You ask for my trust and you keep something like that from me...about my sister? How the hell am I supposed to trust you?"_**

It was literally eating Tsukune's soul out. The one girl he truly loved in the world now hated him and the rest of his group now talked very little to him... all except one...

"Hell of a shit storm you in Tsukune." Gin stated bluntly as he took a drink from his bottle of Sake that he had bought into the training area the headmaster had created for the gang, in a small clearing that overlooked the crisp blue, warm ocean and the blood-red setting sun as it stained the sky a deep and luscious red... just like Tsukune's own blood.

"Tell me about it. Moka hates my guts, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari barely talk to me... only Ruby and you seem to not be all to phased by all of this." Tsukune replied bitterly as he took a sip from the American beer Gin had managed to "procure" from an "external source". The beer itself had a pleasant taste that lingered in the mouth and was a lot softer on the throat as it went down, unlike whisky... but Tsukune stilled prefered the drink for its initial taste and the warm feeling it gave afterwards. Gin sighed as he put his beer down on the soft, long, springy glass.

"Mate, the issue is Moka DOES love you. She really does... hell I'm jealous ! But it's not so much the fact of WHO it was that betrayed you, but more so the fact that you didn't trust her enough to tell her about it in the first place...The whole sister side of it is literally coincidence that you could never see coming." Gin finished by resting an arm on Tsukune's shoulder as they cracked open another bottle of Sake and beer, the trees behind them rustling in the soft, evening wind whilst the few, remaining awake animals slowly heading to bed...

"Yeah... but you didn't know about it so why are you so okay about it all?" Tsukune asked quizzically as he picked up his newly opened beer and took a long drink from the bottle, the fizz pricking his tounge and the sweet aftertaste seemingly turning sour from the depressed words that left Tsukune's mouth. Gin let out another heavy sigh before finally speaking. "Tsukune. You're a complex guy, that much is clear,..." but Tsukune quickly interjected to ask HOW he was "complex". Gin smiled as he resumed speaking, "Well, you're so clever you find work boring yet easy. You NEVER tell the whole truth. You're a black belt in a martial art with a mummy and daddy issue. Your even a monster nobody's ever heard of and one that even Yukari who is the only person smarter than you with the knowledge around this subject can't I.D... so you revealing all of this wasn't all that shocking..." He smiled as he quickly took a small sip of his Sake before speaking, "...there are a lot of layers leading to the full you...and if you want Moka to love you truly and wholeheartedly...you NEED to open up and do it soon." Gin finished bluntly... and the trouble was, that no matter how hard Tsukune tried to deny it.

He knew Gin was right.

"I'm in the dog house. Moka now thinks that I don't trust her...I do. I do trust her. I'd trust her with my very life one hundred percent every time...she just won't hear that I did all of this to keep her out of this fucking shit storm I call my past. But it's like Sensei said, "no matter how far and fast you run, you will eventually have to turn and face your past..."...I just kinda wish the old sods words wouldn't bite me in the arse QUITE so badly..." Tsukune placed his head in his hands and let out a heavy sigh. This was all taking too much out of him and his mind... hell it was driving him mad. And the only two options he had were either favourable or likely to produce a favourable outcome...

Option one was to leave Moka alone for a while and let her brood and be angry and slowly work it out of her system, and even though that could take weeks, it would result in minimal arguing and the like... but the only issue being that if Tsukune didn't talk to Moka it could leave some "wounds" that could re-open and tear their relationship apart...

Option two was even less encouraging... but it did provide the chance to solve the issue and go back to normal... but it was hugely risky... but at the end of it all, option two was truly the lesser of two evils.

Tsukune quickly drained the last of his beer as he stood up and spun around on his heels and set off...

"Where you goin'?" Gin yelled after his younger drinking buddy who answered him as he kept walking.

"To go sort out my relationship !"

(Inner Moka's P.O.V)

Moka was just as every bit as furious as her outer self was concerning Tsukune.

"Well, that jackass has been nothing but trouble and shadows ever since he got to this school... always fighting and keeping himself mostly to himself... I still don't believe that he is telling the truth about not knowing what he is... and after the whole Kahula thing, I think he's more than capable of lying about something like this." Moka growled to herself quietly as she sat on a cliff face over looking the crisp blue ocean, the waves lapping playfully against the shore.

"Ura, we can't hold this against Tsukune forever... he obviously didn't feel comfortable about telling us about his past is all..." Outer (Now Inner Moka) stated to her Inner (now outer) self. Inner Moka scoffed as she answered her outer self with a direct answer, "Honestly Ommote, I think he just didn't tell you because he doesn't trust us yet..." Outer Moka seemed to brood from within the rosary for a few moments before finally speaking again...

"Ura, I can only build bridges on faith...and I have faith that what Tsukune told us was the only real secret we should know about..." Inner Moka sighed slightly, almost envious of her Outer self's naivety. "Ommote, putting blind faith in someone like that is..." But she was cut off as a third voice finished her statement for her.

"Stupid and risky, after all, you don't know what other secrets a person may be hiding... I completely agree." Tsukune stated as he strolled from the verdant green trees to Moka's right, a somewhat serious look on his face.

On instinct, Moka stood up and turned her back to Tsukune before speaking, "What do you want? Extra training?", but despite her hostile approach to dealing with Tsukune, Moka was shocked when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "No...I want to talk to you Moka..." Tsukune stated gently as he slowly pulled his hand off of her shoulder...

"Fine, I'll let you talk to her..." Moka growled as she went to unwrap the whip she had tied to her wrist...

"No, I need to talk to _you_, Moka." Tsukune stated somewhat more forcefully. Moka froze in shock that he was asking to speak to her over her Outer self. "And why would you want to talk to_** me**_? I'm not your girlfriend..." Moka retorted in a voice full of venom. Tsukune sighed before answering her, "I need to clear the air with you first because your clearly having the bigger issue with me than Outer Moka is... and besides she doesn't have martial arts skills that could tear me a new asshole over the issue, no offence intended to outer Moka of course..."

At this, Moka's outer self giggled slightly before stating she took no offence (not that Tsukune could hear her any ways...), and also, rather shockingly, Inner Moka found herself relax somewhat over Tsukune's desire to speak to her...

"Okay then, say what you have to say." Moka stated in a voice devoid of any emotion, Tsukune cleared his throat before speaking to her...

"Okay...I know you've had an issue with me ever since I developed powers, but trust me I'm more shocked than you are about all of this... only a year ago today I was a regular human guy in a school full of monsters trying to keep people away from me because the last time I let someone get close they tried to kill me...but over the past year and a half I have come to trust not only outer Moka but you too...with my life. And whilst you may not see this the way I do, your both two sides of the same coin... a half of the whole person I love... and after all I've done I can understand if you choose not to trust me... I probably wouldn't... but all I ask is that you believe I have nothing left to hide from you... and I never will hide anything ever again..." Tsukune took a deep breath as his shaking voice finally stopped it's little ramble that had left Moka speechless...

"Two sides of the same coin..." She muttered to herself in her thoughts, "Does that mean he loves me too? But how can he? And how can I love him... after all he's lied to us about something serious... but then again, not only has he had the guts to admit he's done something hideously wrong... he's willing to accept the fallout without complaint like a true man..." It was at this point Moka's outer self piped back up with a little extra quip, "Not to mention he's fought and bled...hell, almost DIED to keep us safe. He's always understanding and faire about us and he's always accepted us for who WE are Ommote... so I think it's time we return the favour and allow him some trust...not all of it but some of it... and let him earn back the rest." Moka was shocked at her Outer self's adult and fair points...perhaps she was being a little too harsh on him...especially after all he'd done for her in the past...

"Listen Tsukune..." Moka stumbled for a second as she felt her throat catch at what she was about to say... almost like it was defying giving the guy in front of her a second chance...

"...you've broken the trust between us and between yourself and everyone else... and whilst the others may be a little more forgiving, you must understand that the relationship between you and Ommote makes this a little worse...and is why whilst you DO have my trust that you've told us everything... you must understand that anything other than that has to be earnt back." Moka smiled to herself as she managed to recover from a somewhat shaky start to finish off sounding strong and resolute, setting out the terms of Tsukune's second chance...

The human smiled as he offered out his hand to Moka...

"I hope that I prove myself worthy of your trust... and one-day you will see yourself in the manner I do..."

Inner Moka smiled as she reached out and slowly shook his hand...

"I'm sure your forefill the first part... however..."

"That second part is going to be a _little_ more difficult I'm afraid..."


	21. Chapter 21: Interuption to schedule

"He's come along remarkably well Headmaster... just think, only a year ago Tsukune was just a regular human. And the progress he's making is almost terrifying... but..." Ruby faltered, after all, she didn't really want to anger the headmaster with the bad news... seeing as he had already invested a lot of time, money and effort into Tsukune and the development of his powers...

"He's stopped progressing at the moment, hasn't he?" The headmaster asked in his typically hollow and frightening voice. Ruby swallowed slightly as she looked back around the room, looking at everything in order to avoid meeting the headmasters gaze. The walls of the headmasters office were made of ancient stone that Ruby dare say were at least three or four hundred years old, each one a sickly grey that almost acted to reinforce the point of how old the damned stones was. Upon these walls were several shelves upon which some of the most ancient and precious books in the ashyia world existed, such things like THE original "monsters almanac" and the first ever japanese translation of "Living within the confines of the human body." Ruby knew each and every one of these books were worth absolute millions to the right people.

Then there were the paintings. There were three in all and they seemed to flow from the left wall in a counter clockwise fashion, with each one depicting the phases of an epic battle between three people and a monster that Ruby could neither identify or even guess as to what its heritage might be...it was almost alien, and that was enough to stop Ruby from asking too many questions. Ruby tensed up as she realised that the headmasters steely glaze with those white, orb-like eyes pierced her very being... finally, she bought her gaze to meet his...

"Now, now Ruby... this is by no means a failure." Ruby looked down slightly to catch the faintest of smiles gracing the headmasters lips. "No... in fact this is rather convenient..." The headmaster bought his arms to rest of his desk, angling them upwards as he intertwined his fingers and prepared for Ruby's questions.

"But how sir? Tsukune is no longer making any progress and is struggling to produce strategies and what not... also..." But Ruby was cut off by the swift movement of the headmasters hand, which Ruby knew as her que to "shut-up".

"Ruby, my dear...the reason Mr. Yoshimori or Aono, if you will, is not making any progress is simply due to the fact he is tired..." The headmaster slowly sat up and turned to face out of the window behind him, bringing his hands to rest in the small of his back. "I think it would be prudent if you and the rest of Mr. Aono's entourage had a brief holiday in the human world come the summer break which is rapidly approaching..." The headmaster kept his calm, collected and hollow voice as he looked out over a fairly still and quiet night... a gentle rain rapping on the windows and slowly meandering down the glass like a mini river...

"Of course, Headmaster. I will go and make the arrangements along with Ms. Nekenome..." Ruby bowed and quickly took her leave...

After several minutes of simply watching the rain fall, Megamei finally spoke...

"You know, I don't appreciate it when people alter the weather in my barrier... even if they are an Azura Garda officer..."

"Totomi."

The young man finally slipped out from the shadows he had hidden himself in as he casually walked over to a chair in front of the headmasters desk. After a few seconds of making himself at home, Totomi finally spoke, "Ya' know he's gonna be quite the machine once we deal with "Fairy Tale", hell, I watched as he called down a basic "lightning storm"... and if that was his basic power, I'd LOVE to see him with..." But Totomi was cut off by the headmaster simply turning around and gesturing for him to stand back up...

"Indeed, whilst Mr. Aono may have almost unlimited potential... not even his power will save you from me should you forget your manners and not ask to sit down first..." The way the headmaster stated it was extremely unnerving, even for Totomi, who quickly followed "correct" procedure and was granted a seat.

"Any ways, like I was saying... apparently he summoned part of "that" armour..." Totomi paused as if to add dramatic effect...

"Is it true?" He asked with a small smile creeping across his uncovered face...

The Headmaster smiled as he watched the smile on Totomi's face grow bigger and bigger until he thought it may run of the sides of his face...

"Oh it's true alright..." Totomi's mouth dropped down in awe at the news, staying like that for several moments before finally speaking again.

"If he can just get that perfected...this may be a war we can win".

(Tsukune's P.O.V)

"You'd think that we'd go somewhere different for this years summer field trip, wouldn't you?" Tsukune asked no-one in particular as he walked along the sea front with Moka and Yukari.

The sea to their east was stained a blood-red from the setting sun... the ripples and waves giving Tsukune an odd feeling that this may be the way his blood looked when Moka stuck her fangs into his neck. He smiled slightly at the once instinctive action she performed that had now almost become an affectionate action that Moka would do in order to tease Tsukune and stop him from sneaking a kiss from her...

He looked up an onto the horizon to catch a glimpse of the slowly setting sun... the bloody rays erupting from either side trickling into the evening sky in a last-ditch effort to keep the world bathed in a red light. Yukari tugged on Tsukune's arm, who looked down to be greeted by a rather typical pair of large, puppy dog style, purple eyes...

"It's one hell of a beautiful sun-set, isn't it?" She asked in her typical childish and playful voice. Moka laughed and Tsukune let a small smile creep across his lips. Yukari quickly released her grip and began to stroll away...

"Wait, Yukari..." Moka called after her but she was stopped by Yukari's response. "I can see you two lovebirds want some alone time... so I'll leave you alone for a while..." She smirked slightly as she continued down the pier front, eventually disappearing around a corner. Tsukune looked over to Moka who had a slight blush creeping across her pale cheeks.

"You told her." Tsukune stated bluntly as Moka looked away as her blush quickly spread out and deepened in colour. Tsukune sighed for a moment as the pair stopped briefly. "How long?" He simply asked in a somewhat defeated voice, Moka kept quiet for a few seconds until she finally found the ability to talk once again...

"Since our first kiss..." Moka whispered as she moved her left foot from side to side and kept her gaze glued to the ground, almost as if she was terrified of what Tsukune might say if she looked up into his cold and somewhat piercing brown eyes. Finally, Tsukune let out a sigh as he used his right hand to guide Moka's head until her eyes were aligned with his...

"Don't worry...it doesn't really bother me...Yukari's more like a little sister who wont tell on us..." Tsukune said with a small smile creeping across his face...

Upon seeing this and hearing those words, Moka seemed to instantly relax, her blush slowly fading and her gaze and expression changing from one of worry to that of happiness and security. "I was worried you'd think I was being hypocritical..." But she was cut off when Tsukune stated, "Well...ever since she asked me "have you two snogged again?" about a month ago when we were in the library...I kindda figured it out..." Moka pushed him playfully before wrapping her arms around the back of his head...

"Seeing as we're alone...I say we make good of the privacy we've got..." She muttered as her lips quickly rested on Tsukune's, who instantly wrapped his arms around her waist whilst his mind wasn't melting from the sheer feeling of ecstasy he got from the soft touch of Moka's luscious lips against his own...her voluptuous figure pressing against his own muscular body...

They only stayed like that for a few seconds before Moka ended it by pulling her lips away and resting her forhead on Tsukune's...

"I love you so much...I just want to get past this..." She whispered in what Tsukune thought could possibly be the cutest voice ever, before using his own slightly gruff voice to return the gesture of affection...

"I love you too, and don't worry, we'll..."But he was cut off by a rather unpleasant sight...

A girl who looked about the same age as Kokoa came scorching around a corner some fifteen metres away, her black hair billowing in the wind whilst her slight frame seemed to add to her speed... then around the corner came several rather burly and vicious looking men, each one wearing a pair of sunglasses and a decent suit. After two or three seconds the girl tripped up next to Tsukune and Moka and fell onto her hands and knees...

Instantly she shot Tsukune a look... one that he knew all too well as he immediately stepped in front of the young girl and put his right hand up in front of himself...

(Moka's P.O.V)

"I'd move if I were you..." A very snide and posh sounding voice stated as a man with a large gut and balding head rounded appeared from behind his several lakcies, wearing an expensive looking suit and shirt, which would have looked fine on someone like Tsukune with a built, muscular frame, and not on some hideously ugly fat man...

"Such a shame..." Moka mused before Tsukune spoke again.

"Oh yeah? Why's that lard arse?" Tsukune growled in a voice as cold as death itself, making the fat man back up slightly as he looked into his mind, presumably to produce an answer. "Oh, well, for one I OWN that little bitch...and two, well let's just say if you don't move you'll be found at the bottom of a lake..." The fat man growled back in reply, and as if to emphasise his point, the closest lackey pulled a silenced pistol out of his trousers and pointed it at Tsukune's head...

"So I'm gonna ask you again to move." But the fat man clearly got the last answer he expected to her when Tsukune gave his venemous response...

"You have three seconds to get that gun out of my face." He replied calmly and cooly as he turned his gaze from the gun back to the fat man...

"One"

The fat man stared at Tsukune with beady little eyes that were bulging out of his head in anger, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He screamed...

"Two..."

"SHUT IT YOU LITTLE SHIT OR I'LL HAVE MY MAN HERE CLOCK YOU !" He practically screamed into Tsukune's face, who didn't even flinch or show any emotion...

"Three."

Everything else after that happened so fast Moka almost couldn't believe it...

Tsukune immediately used his left hand to knock the gun trained on his head to the side, a silent shot ringing out as the man tried in vain to pull the trigger, but before he could even do anything else, Tsukune had already sent a quick jab to his opponents throat, a sickening crack vibrating out as he crushed the windpipe in one swift punch.

Now with complete control of the gun, Tsukune quickly lined up a shot at the second henchman, pulling the trigger once as the silent bullet smashed into his skull and literally blew the back portion of his head off as his body fell as limp as a rag-doll over the side of the peer, a fine red mist still lingering in the air whilst the faintest splash indicated the body's submission to the waves...

The last man had finally reached his gun and begun to aim it at Tsukune, who immediately threw his gun at the guy, the but of the pistol smashing into the bridge of the poor guys nose, a snapping sound that sounded like a brittle twig indicating his nose was broken along with a tear in the skin.

As he tried to recover, Tsukune simply bull-rushed into him and delivered a kick straight to the mans genitalia, causing him to howl out in pain and double over, which allowed Tsukune to simply take a hold of his neck in the vice like grip he had in-between his for-arm and bicep, before jerking it violently...the soft cracking of the neck barely audible over the waves...

Tsukune calmly turned to face the fat man with a cold an expressionless face, his eyes seemingly burrying into the mans very soul...

"Now, because I'm feeling merciful...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW LARDARSE !" Tsukune yelled in a voice that would have frightened even a god or devil it was so full of malice and hatred... clearly getting the memo, the fat man turned tails and ran as fast as his little fat legs could carry him...

"My goodness...that was unreal..." Moka thought to herself as she realised that all of three seconds had past...

Tsukune looked around with a trademark heart melting smile on his face, letting out a small sigh...

"And here I was thinking we'd have a quite trip this year..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Hey guys, **

** Du duh duuuuuuuh ! If any of you are yet to read part 65.2 of the R&V MANGA go read that shit NOW! Honestly... it's pretty freaking cool, shocking and also slightly heart wretching at the same time! **

**Any ways, I'm finally BACK people ! Yeah I know, I've been rubbish of late, but what with my birthday and other shennanigans, I've been REALLY busy. But now I'm back in the seat and I'm steering this bad boy onto the end and part 3's arrvial. But for tomorrows update, I want THREE REVIEWS FIRST ! **

**So get me those reviews and tell me what you think about what's happening in this damned manga people ! **

**And so all I'll put is this, **

**Read,Review,Fave and Follow, And, **

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF**

**(CrazyBearFaria) **

**P.S Please go check out my first ever HALO AND MASS EFFECT XOVER STORY, IT'S CALLED **_RISE OF THE U.S.S.A: FIRST CONTACT,_ **it would mean a lot guys !**


	22. Chapter 22: Monsters, Manhunts and Gods

The past few days should have been peaceful for Tsukune and everyone else, it should have been a chance for them to all kick back and relax after almost two months of extensive combat training and tactics with Moka as well as forcing everyone onto Tsukune's pre-Alison/Kahula incident fitness regime...that coupled with rebuilding shaky bridges with the other girls, Tsukune could have done with some damned rest...

But no, something had to go wrong, after all, it wouldn't be a Yokai academy school newspaper club trip to the human world if SOMETHING didn't go wrong.

First of all he had been forced to dispose of several Yakuza henchmen in a "lethal" manner...next he found out the girl, who was named Otonashi Sun (or Sun for short...), he had saved was in fact a worker at the hotel he was due to stay at, and was also once a Yokai student. That meant she was a monster...therfore she probably had monster enemies...

Ergo, more trouble.

"Kind of like a sick little tradition I suppose..." Tsukune mused to himself as he sat in the rental car he and Gin had chipped in to buy for the day, just waiting for their target to show four hours ago, the owner of the inn that they were all staying at was robbed by one of its employee's, Takahashi, a thirty year old slime ball who took great pride in stealing all the money from a struggling business. The owner, Okami, a youngish widow, had been utterly devastated by the blow and had almost been forced to close the damned inn down. But luckily, all of the girls had the bright idea that they should open up a "snacks bar" and sell as much as they possibly could in order to help replace as much of the cash as was physically possible. The only problem Tsukune had was that the girls insisted on wearing their bikini's, (or in Ruby's case, some sort of fucked up black lace, g-string.) in order to make themselves "more attractive to potential buyers..."

Needless to say the plan worked brilliantly...even if Tsukune had caught Gin trying to get some more "wholesome" views of the girls a couple of times...

After they had dealt with the last of the customers, Sun and Okami had been unbelievably gratefull...but Tsukune knew that Gin wanted to take this further. So, the pair slipped away from the inn in the middle of the night after Tsukune made several phone calls to some "influential" people he had met over the six months he had worked for "The Jackle." Needless to say, they all owed him several favours, and even though they were criminals, the agreed that stealing from someone who trusts you like that is somewhat wrong, and so it had been easy to find out where the bastard was going...

"How do you want to play this then?" Gin asked in a rather, cold and hollow voice as he slowly drummed his fingers on the steering wheel he was sat behind, his whole body tense. Tsukune let out a small sigh as he examined his friend, "Poor bastard clearly knows Sun a lot better than he's letting on...and he clearly likes her..." Tsukune smiled a little before he answered his friend in his typical "blunt" way. "I smack him over the head with the tire iron, we shove him in the boot and then get somewhere secluded and then beat the living shit out of him until he tells us where the money is..." Tsukune answered in a somewhat similar voice to Gin's, only letting the smallest hint of anger creep in towards the end of his sentence.

Gin smiled.

"Glad to see that your still not a peaceful person... I was worried for a while that Moka would make you go soft." Gin replied in a voice closer to the one he normally used, his voice sounding every bit as teasing as a little five-year-old taking the piss out of his friend. Tsukune rolled his eyes and let out a single "ha!" before replying to his friend, "Nah, done the exact opposite yesterday, as you know...Normally I would've just shot those jackasses from yesterday in the leg but..." Tsukune trailed off as he searched for a way of putting what he was trying to say into a way Gin would understand him, but unfortunately the werewolf beat him to it. "You didn't want them harming your girlfriend...or to ever pose a threat again...I suppose that's simple enough..." He paused briefly as he finally stopped the drumming of the steering wheel in order to adjust his shirt's cuffs. "And again, you have my thanks for saving Sun."

Tsukune smiled as he remembered when he found out the girl would only talk using a whiteboard, writing at a pace that almost made Tsukune think she was a robot and not a mere woman. "I wonder how they know one another..." Tsukune mused quietly to himself, not wanting to press the issue incase he offended or annoyed Gin, but finally, curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Gin, I've been meaning to ask, how the hell do you even know Sun?" Tsukune asked politely in a somewhat apprehension filled voice, his body tensing and his ears preparing to have "mind your own business!" screamed into his ear, or something else along those lines.

"It's actually a rather embarrassing story for me, but ok..."Gin suddenly stopped mid sentence as his eyes narrowed and his grip on the steering wheel became so tight that his knuckles when a ghostly shade of white. Slowly he reached down the side of his seat and pulled out the pair of balaclava masks they'd bought from some ski-shop downtown, each one only containg a small slit in the material so that a persons eyes could be seen...or an attackers face hidden from their victim...

"He's here..."

(Moka's P.O.V)

Normally, Moka would be proud of Tsukune for running off in search of the man who stole from Sun and Okami, and also proud that he was being loyal to arguably one of his best, if not, BEST friend (aside from Moka herself...) within their group. '

But right now, she really wished they'd delayed their little vengeance mission until the morning.

After the gang had finished selling food and what not to hungry tourists and locals, they had began to celebrate their success with a small party in the main lounge of the empty hotel, using (and paying) for the little remaining stock they had. At first everything was great, they were all laughing and joking and playing spin the bottle.

But, as if rehearsed about five minutes ago, both Tsukune and Gin stated they were quickly going to go get some "information" on the human world for use in the newspaper, as there was a local "festivities" going down for them to report on. Naturally, they made up some excuse about how it was a "once a year" thing before quickly bolting off into town. Naturally, Moka and Yukari had seen right through it but decided not to comment upon it. After all, the issue seemed to matter to Gin a huge amount. So out of respect for their club president, they kept quiet and continued to enjoy the party as well as they could.

That was until HE arrived.

The room the gang was sat in was rather well furnished with high quality, if somewhat old, furniture. Each seats cover was made of a rich, smooth leather that reminded Moka more of porcelain than anything else it was that smooth. The room itself was around ten metres wide and exactly the same distance in length. Everything was arranged perfectly, every chair and sofa, even the rugs on the floor...they may have been old and slightly worn, but they were well-kept and positioned perfectly, which would make it look more like a meeting room in a five-star hotel and not a sea-side resort. The rooms white walls were simple yet oddly relaxing. That was until IT turned up...

The first indication anyone had was a slightly startled yelp from Okami after she had left the room several minutes ago. Immediately, Moka felt her entire body tense up at the implications of the sound. "What the hell was that?" She asked her inner self tentatively, fearing the cold logic her inner self would present. So she was shocked when she heard her inner self's answer...

"I have no bloody clue. Just be careful."

Moka let out a heavy sigh as she rose from her seat like the rest of her friends, "Damn it Tsukune. Why'd you have to be the one to go play hero with Gin?" Moka raged in her mind as she realised that she would possibly need her inner self to solve any coming issues...

For a few moments, the very air in the room stood still as nobody breathed. Each and every person in the room terrified to speak their mind or even inhale the air for fear of giving away anything to whatever was coming towards them. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity...Moka finally hear the clapping."My, my Sun. I'm rather impressed that you. After all...not many of our kind can survive in the human world." Stated a calm, eloquent, and as much as Moka hated to admit it, beautiful voice ring across the room.

The man who walked into the room was well-built and easily 6'4 or 6'5. He had a fairly decent build that was something in-between Gin and Tsukune's. His body was clad in a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt with a frilly part around the area a V-neck would appear, like a ruff from a by-gone age. His face was only depictable as carved by some sort of god. As much as she hated to admit it, Moka did appreciate the guy WAS handsome. He had an almost chiseled jaw and high cheekbones Moka thought only possible after some sort of surgery. His nose's profile was absolutely perfect, not bending or crooking at any point. His eyes were a deep sea-blue that were almost as deep and powerful as the oceans themselves. His hair looked like strands of a golden river that flowed both other his shoulders and down his back, giving him an almost...angelic apperance.

At first Moka didn't feel too worried, but then she saw Okami.

Okami, for all intents and purposes, was a gorgeous woman in the human world. She had long, flowing, luscious blond hair that seemed to naturally find its way into the perfect position. Her face was just as pretty as Moka's, her features well-defined and appearing naturally gorgeous without the need of make-up or other such things. Her lips were small and cute, her eyes a deep, soft, caring brown that emulated her own personality and spirit. But if Tsukune had seen her know, he would have probably killed the angel like bastard in two seconds flat...

Because, instead of standing proud and strong like she had after the gang had gotten her inn back on its feet, she had been thrown unceremoniously over the angle like guys shoulder like some sort of rag-doll, her eyes closed tighter than a bank's vault door...the watermarks of tears like raindrops on a car window still fresh on her cheeks.

Immediately, Moka felt blood roar into his ears. Tsukune had immense respect for the woman, as he had told Moka in private, "Okami is the sort of person unafraid to let someone who's worse off than herself enter her home and help find them a job, overcoming the difficulties that person had in their life. "In all honesty, I wish a person like her or Koji and Kasumi had entered my life a little sooner...perhaps I would've avoided the whole Kahula thing..." And anybody who had Tsukune's respect had Moka's as well...

And Moka was to be damned if she'd let a pretty boy like this bastard hurt Okami whilst on Moka's watch.

After several seconds of stunned silence, Mizore finally spoke.

"Who the fuck are you pretty boy?" She asked in a deathly cold voice (arguably it was very similar to her regular voice but still, Moka had no intention of thinking too much on it now). The figure on the opposite side of the room began to laugh...

"I little girl, am the leader of Fairy Tails seventh sub division..." he paused as his contempt filled voice caused Mizore to step back slightly...

"Kamiya Kanade..."

"But everyone who knows their place in the world simply calls me GOD..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**I KNOW ! **

** I'M NOT DEAD ! I'M ACTUALLY NOT FREAKING DEAD. I know it has been forever since I last updated this story but ever since I started writing my HALO/ME story and I developed a life again, and so I have been strugguling to find the time to write. That, coupled with a MAJOR case of writers block. I really am so,so,so sorry and I am now past my "having a life" stage again, I am now completly free of writers block and other such things. Plot holes have been fixed, my mind cleared and I am now ready to pump out two chapters a freaking day. **

**Any ways, I again appologise for my inability to get my life together. But I'm back and I WILL update. I know this isn't a lot but I needed something to get me back into my groove, and this is just that. So, in exchange for tomorrows update, I wanna see at least three or four reviews (or rants about my lack of loyalty) before my update time tommorrow !**

**Make it happen. And so all I have left to write is, **

**Read,Review,Fave and Follow, and, **

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF**

**(CrazyBearFaria)**


	23. Chapter 23: The music of Gods and Angels

If there was one thing Gin would've liked to say about the asshole Tsukune had just clobbered over the head with a baseball bat was that he had a small bit of humility and self-respect.

But yet again, Gin was proven to be wrong.

"Pl...ple...please do...don...don't kill me! I'll tell you everything!" Takahashi muttered as he tried to crawl away on the blood soaked pavement. "Oh no, we are NOT finished with you, ya' piece o' shit!" Gin practically snarled as he grabbed the poor man by his right leg and dragged him back to his original position on the floor. Tsukune smiled as he casually swung the bloody bat at his side, the blood trickling off like water off of the end of a window...

drip...drip...drip...

Takahashi tried to move again but this time Tsukune made certain that the man would be going no-where. Raising the bat above his head, Gin looked on as the crazy second year bought his baseball bat crashing down onto the poor mans right leg. There was a sickening crack like the sound of a slowly breaking branch as the bone that Tsukune had just struck turned into little more than dust and splinters. Gin grimaced slightly at the blood curdling scream as the man tried to shelter his broken leg from Tsukune's vicious nature. "Christ he can be one psychotic son-of a bitch...but I suppose I wouldn't be able to do any of this so I suppose it is a small price worth paying." Gin tried to convince himself that deep down what they were doing to the human was morally justifiable.

"Okay, seeing as your willing to tell me that kind of info...spill it," Tsukune paused as he knelt down next to the broken human with a calm, cold, calculating look in his eyes, "...but if I feel you are lying to me in ANY way, . . So you better tell me the truth, and the WHOLE truth..." Tsukune paused again as he stood up to his full height, his imposing build and ice-cold voice and demeanour making up for his slight lack of height, "Otherwise there won't be much left to identify you as a MAN, let alone who the fuck you are, you snivelling piece of shit." Tsukune growled as turned to Gin and indicated to him to ask the questions. "Jesus! I really fucking hope I never piss Tsukune off and try to hide...this guy is a fucking mess!"

And it was true. Gone was the cocky attitude of the jack-ass who had tried to fire sun only twenty-four hours ago. His already ugly face had been reduced in quality further by several swings from Tsukune's bat and his trusty right fist. The mans short, spiky black hair was matted with blood along with his pathetic attempt of a goatee beard. His weedy frame and the dirt and grime that covered his white shirt and black trousers made him look even more pathetic than he already was. "Bastard deserves it for what he did to Sun..." Gin growled as he pulled up along side the poor man as he slowly knelt down next to him.

"First off, you sniveling piece of trash, why'd you take the money?" Gin growled as he slowly gripped the man's hair and pull slightly on it. The man swallowed before speaking, "I...I took it so I could do a runner?". Gin looked over to Tsukune who nodded for him to continue, clearly satisfied that he was telling the truth. "Secondly, where is it now?" Gin asked in a somewhat more relaxed tone than before, hoping that doing so would help the man relax and tell him what I needed to know. "I've got it here," the man paused as he ferreted around in his front left trouser pocket, pulling his face back slightly in a pained look from the broken bone he was tenderly touching before producing a large wad of notes, "...see, it's all here!" He quickly thrust the cash into Gin's hands who simply stored it in his front left pocket.

"See, not so hard..." Gin replied in a patronising and sarcastic voice before clearing his throat and speaking again. "Now for my final question. You mentioned earlier someone hired your boss to try to kidnap Sun, who was it?" Gin asked in an ice-cold voice. The fear on the man's face almost made Gin burst out in laughter, he was terrified of two teenage boys...the idea almost seemed ludicrous...

"Then again I have got that baseball bat weidling psycho with me I suppose..." Gin mused to himself as the man sat in front of him looked to his left and right like he was almost afraid to give Tsukune and Gin an answer...

"They'll kill me." He whispered softly, a look of pure terror taking ahold of his eyes. "Trust me mate, no matter who they are, their way of killing you will be a lot more merciful than me, so you better fucking tell us or I'm gonna start cracking more bones..." Tsukune snarled from his position against the nearby building wall, and as if to emphasise the point, he took a few practice swings with his bat. An evil glint in his eyes. The man suddenly realised that Tsukune was not lying, and that anything that his employers could do to him...Tsukune could do.

And he could do it better.

"Okay, okay...they're called fa" but before he could speak, someone made a rather loud interrupting noise. Gin looked around to see another man stepping into the fray.

"Takahashi, Takahashi... I'm disappointed that you would reveal our identity to these two gentlemen...even if they did treat you a bit roughly." The newcomer snarled as he strayed closer down the street. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. He had a fairly muscular physique which indicated to Gin he at least looked after his body. His eyes were an icy blue, but they never seemed to stay fixed on one thing for more than five or six seconds at a time. His lips seemed to be constantly pursed up into a permanent snarl. His ears seemed to slightly point at the end and his hair was a short, shaggy mess of blond hair that looked more like a mop head to Gin...but then there were the guys teeth. Each one looked as sharp as a razor blade and was pointed as such...giving the newcomer a much more sinister air. And as if to "complete" his "look", a pair of simple headphones were resting around his neck and upon his shoulders.

" . .you are?" Tsukune snarled as he walked forwards, swinging his bat casually as he stood next to Gin, his body slowly tensing. The young man smiled and laughed a little before speaking, "I am Tsubaki Rokurou, a scout for Fairy Tale's 7th Sub-Division..." the man replied casually. Gin watched as Tsukune took a step forwards, his whole body just ready to slide into his combat stance at a moments notice. But as he did so, Tsubaki did something Gin didn't exactly expect...

He laughed.

"My friend. There is no need for hostility. It is quite evident to me you are both very powerful...and could benefit my organisation in many ways...all you need do is accept my offer of friendship..." The guy spoke with such a cool arrogance that Gin almost wanted to tear the bastards face off with his bare hands...but Tsukune stopped him...

"Can we have a moment to talk perhaps?" Tsukune asked casually, Tsubaki nodded as Gin felt himself being dragged away from Tsukune until they were well out of earshot of the newcomer. "I say we take the offer and get into their base...once there we tear the place apart...piece by fucking piece..." Tsukune spoke with a measured amount of aggression that made it clear to Gin he was serious about his plan, but it was still quiet enough so that their new "guest" couldn't hear him. Gin nodded his head in approval. "I agree. But we need to make sure that he's taking us straight to his place..." Gin retorted. Tsukune nodded as he walked back over to the guy.

"Will we be taken straight to your boss?" Tsukuen asked politely. Tsubaki shook his head, "To the boss no...he is away on business. But I will be taking you straight to the HQ." He replied smoothly. Gin nodded as Tsukune turned his head.

"Well, if that's it, I just need to take care of our friend over there..." Tsubaki snarled as he waltzed over to a prone and stuttering Takahashi, quickly placing his headphones upon the man's ears.

Gin laughed as he pressed play on his MP 3 player, "Watta' ya gonna do? Kill him with..." But Gin stopped mid sentence as he watched the man on the floor. All of a sudden his entire body went rigged like a wooden board. Soon after, his entire body began to quiver and shake like he was truly terrified of the music that was being played to him. All of a sudden, blood slowly began to flow like a river from his eyes whilst falling like a waterfall over his chin from his mouth. After several more seconds, Takahashi flopped over...dead.

Both Tsukune and Gin stood there in awe of what had just happened. Tsubaki smiled as he pulled the headphones from around the man's ears, saying "That, gentlemen...was the music of our leader...God..."

"And his 'melody of death'..."

(Moka's P.O.V, Back at the Inn...)

"Okami, stop!" Moka screamed at the wild owner of the Inn as she charged forwards, desperate to hit this "God" bastard with her fists.

"Pathetic human...thinking you can harm me!" He roared as he simply flicked his arm in the air, generating a massive air current that completely took Okami by surprise, sending her hurling backwards almost as fast as a jet plane in full flight. The poor woman smashed through the paper-thin walls that led to the outside promenade. Sun immediately set out after the girl and the inn owner... Moka finding it in herself to do something she never had before...

"Please god...if you exist...please help Okami through this...nobody desrves what she had been through..." Moka felt her throat catch slightly as she recalled the things Okami had quickly explained about her husband's death. How she had left him laughing and sharing the dream of turning their small business into the number one sea-side resort...but that almost all ended for Okami when she returned to find her husband lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood...a winged monster feasting on the corps like it was some sort of chew toy...

"Please god Tsukune...get back soon...and be safe..." Moka muttered as she and the rest of the gang rounded through a door that lead onto the sea-side walkway to be greeted by arguably the saddest sight on the planet.

Sun was sat there over Okami with tears streaking down her face as she silently cried over the broken and battered body of her barely living adoptive mother. She looked over to Yukari and Ruby with pleading eyes, each one showing a swirling vortex of emotions of hate for the monster that had done this, and also fear for arguably the only thing she had that came close to a mother. Moka smiled inwardly somewhat at the sight...remembering just how well she could relate...

"We'll deal with her Sun, don't you worry..." Yukari calmly told the panicking young woman. Quickly Sun moved away from her friend as she watched the arrogant bastard who had caused all this damage walked through the door and take several steps backwards. "Oh I'm truly sorry Sun, it's just this stupid human doesn't understand that their kind is the filth of the Earth...we have hidden too long even though we could easily crush these arrogant bastards!" God proclaimed loudly as he slowly revealed his true form.

"A siren..." Moka muttered as she watched two stellar white wings made of gorgeous feathers flung out from the crazy sods back. They were, for all intents and purposes. Beautiful...

"Come then, Sun. If you truly love that woman like a mother, you will face me and prove your power!" He yelled as he slowly began to step forwards...

Sun looked back to her human friend with a look of utter horror and self-loathing...almost as if she was going to regret what she was about to do for the rest of her life...

"I'm sorry Okami..." The girl whispered in an eloquent yet weak voice...

Before unleashing a song like no other...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

**Hey guys,**

** Shoot me, I did it again ! Aghhhhh it feels like every time I go to write something comes up and fucks with my scheduel...and it's pissing me off so much that I'm letting you guys down...scratch that. It's damn well near depressing. **

**But I believe that I have somewhat sorted all of this now and I will be able to now update a lot more regularly thanks to me bothering to ask my mum if I have stuff to do. So in all honesty, I will now get back to some sembelance of normallity. So please feel free to complain, bitch and whine. I deserve it. **

**But none-the-less, I would like several reviews for the chapter before I upload next time, just to see if you guys still like me :p **

**Anyways, all you gotta do now is, **

**Read,Review,Fave and Follow, and, **

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF **


	24. Chapter 24: Gate crashing and Mermen

If Tsukune had walked past the fairy tale HQ even just yesterday, he would have had no idea he would have just walked straight past a building filled to the brim with operatives, guards, financiers, businessmen and hundreds of others working like a well oiled machine around the clock to try to bring about the destruction of the human world...

But unfortunately for the dumb fools inside, their "scout" had done a lot of talking on the way to their HQ in his Toyota...

Gin looked to his friend with a small smug look on his face as well as a look in his dark, menacing eyes Tsukune knew all to well...but it was hardly unwelcome as Gin began to speak.

"First rule of running a succesful terrorist organisation is what Tsukune?" Gin had asked as they pulled up to the front of Fairy Tale's 7th division HQ, Tsubaki Rokurou, the scout, had just removed the key from the ignition and was getting ready to leave, but stopped when he heard Gin's question. The young man had sat there with a curious look on his face, completely confused as to what Gin was trying to get at. At the time Tsukune smiled quietly to himself, "clearly a low-end, stupid grunt..." He had casually thought as he slid his knife out of his front left jean pocket, the silver handle a cooling and somewhat calming presence as Tsukune casually slid the blade out, the prancing horse seemingly flickering in his grasp.

Tsubaki looked back to Gin who was sat on the back seat, "What are y..." but he never got to finish his sentence as the cold steel quickly slid in-between the "discs" of his neck like a key or, probably more appropriately, a hot knife through even hotter butter. A look of shock and surprise crept across Tsubaki's face as he realised he no longer had the use of his lower body save for his lungs, unable to speak as blood slowly filled his Larix like a cup...

"The one rule is to make sure that the people you're hiring are not the ones your assassin tried to kill about a month ago." Tsukune snarled in a voice as cold as death itself before sliding the elegant blade back out and letting the slow trickle of blood flowing from the neat wound do it's job, allowing Tsubaki to gargle for a few more seconds before shooting a satisfied look over to Gin. "Let's go." Tsukune whispered back to Gin as he quickly unbuckled his seat belt before sliding silently out of the car door.

The building in-front of him was at least twenty storeys high, possibly more but Tsukune could not be bothered with all of this god-damned counting, but he guessed twenty just based on the number of windows and curious faces he could see looking at him and Gin as they exited the car. "Cheery fuckers aren't they?" Gin called across as he motioned with his head towards two guards stood in what appeared to be a central lobby. Tsukune couldn't help but snort with laughter as the pair slowly approached the building. "Too bad we're gonna have to ruin their night for them..." He sarcastically replied as they reached the glass doors with a certain level of apprehension.

"After you." Tsukune stated to Gin in the poshest voice he could possibly muster from his days at the academy in Kyoto. Gin shook his head and laughed a little more as his friend bowed slightly as he walked through the crystal clear glass double doors into the main entrance, with Tsukune hot on his tail...almost litteraly.

"Nice diggs..." Tsukune remarked absent-mindedly as he finally got his first proper look at the building's interior. The main room was completely white unlike the outside of the building...a sickly, disgusting and disturbing grey, almost as if it's architecture had INTENDED on juxtaposing the two materials. The are was about twenty metres long and about the same distance wide. There were several sofas and armchairs spread around several tables in the main room that clearly also served as some sort of waiting area for those with business within the confines of the facility. The room itself seemed to stretch up the entire length of the build and reach the 19th floor, with large supporting pillars allowing a two metre gap for men and women to lean out over a clear glass barrier to view out over the other floors and the main foyer. Behind the two goons stood in front of him, Tsukune could clearly see a cheap-ish looking, fake wooden desk that was clearly implemented so that if it was damaged in any way then it wouldn't become too much of a hassle to replace or repair the damned thing. Sat behind said desk was a pretty young woman with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of startlingly gorgeous blue eyes.

Gin let out a low whistle at the sight of the girl before speaking, "Hey, you reckon' she'll go out with me once we've torn the place down?" Gin asked casually, with his usual suave voice. "Well she doesn't seem to be a monster so go ahead and leave her your number by all means..." Tsukune replied sarcastically as the pair were motioned to stop by the two goons.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but do you have any business here this evening?" The one on the right asked, slowly moving his hands from behind his back to the sides of his body, "Probably trying to scare us..." Tsukune almost laughed out loud at the thought but he managed to bite down on his tounge before hearing Gin finally speak, "Depends on what you can define as business guys..." He replied cryptically, obviously trying to get a little fun out of the whole situation before it all went to hell. The guys sighed as he took a step forwards."I am afraid to say that I'm going to have to ask you two gentlemen to leave if you are not here on business, other..." But he was cut of as Tsukune let a small snort of laughter escape from his mouth before regaining enough composure to explain his interruption, "My good man, you should be afraid to ask us such things..."He calmly stated as he slowly walked forwards with a confident spring in his step. "And why is that?" The guard snarled back, clearly not used to being threatened by a child.

Tsukune laughed as he turned on the guard for a moment as he realised the number of people who were now watching the scene unfold. "Because, I, Tsukune Aono and my good friend Gini Morioki are here today to do one thing and one thing only." He calmly stated as he turned back around to face the somewhat intimidated guard with a predatory smile. "And what are you here to do?" He calmly replied as he tried to get his frozen muscles to move his body forwards to try to intimidate Tsukune...

"Well, if you haven't already guessed..."Tsukune stopped for a moment to allow his Yokai to build up slightly and form a small set of blue clouds that danced around his body with a small amount of power passing from cloud to cloud, but even though it was a small amount, it appeared to be more than anyone in the room could possibly muster as the guards back up with faces mixed with looks of shock and horror as Tsukune finally finished his sentence.

"We're here to burn Fairy Tale's seventh division to the fucking ground."

(Kurumu's P.O.V)

Normally Kurumu would have loved to listen to the song of a siren. Their voices were legendary and it was said that once you heard one you would never want to listen to anything else. And she had to agree, the songs that both this "God" guy and Sun were singing were beyond beautiful, hell, Kurumu doubted she could describe the whole situation with words in a million years.

Obviously, that time frame would have been reduced had said arsehole here to try to kidnap Sun had not just summoned mermen to his aid.

"Mermen? he must be joking! Years of dreaming of meeting just ONE merman and THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO SEE?" Kurumu screamed in her head as she used a quick side-step to dogged the attack from one very angry and aggressive looking merman. Unlike the fabled stories and legends, the creature that stood before her was hardly handsome or what Kurumu considered majestic (the latter and former both things she DID apply to Tsukune though...) as she looked at the abomination of a creature stood before her.

The merman in question had well toned legs that were shaven clean and were almost a perfect tan colour, their feet covered in a pair of trashy looking boating shoes and plain red shorts, all of which Kurumu would expect to see on a life guards lower body, almost bay watch style. The upper half though, was anything but attractive. More prudently, it was nothing but hideous. Fish like, slimy scales covered what could've been considered a well toned and sexy body had it not been for said scales and slime that clung to him like it's life (if slime could have a life) depended on it. The head of said creature was something of a cross between a shark and a werewolf, with a long scaly snout that stubbed at the end like any normal shark, but the teeth inside were a mixture of vicious looking canines and razor like shark teeth...all of which looked as dangerous as hell and made the merman look even uglier than he actually was.

"I am soooooooo complaining to Disney about your kind's representation in the little mermaid ! You look NOTHING like a merman!" Kurumu yelled to the creature as it stopped from trying to real around to tear Kurumu in two so that it could give her a bemused look. Kurumu quickly smiled as she ran her claws across the animals throat before launching the ones of her right hand into the beast abdomen, which finally stopped the animal in its tracks as it slowly began to drown in its own blood...(somewhat ironic but the irony was lost on Kurumu)

"Hurry up Tsukune, there are so many freaks and fakes we can kill in one day..." Kurumu mused to herself as she looked to her left to see Mizore turn several Mermen into human-sized popsicle before shattering them like fragile glass, with an all to sadistic look on her face. "Jeez ice queen, when did Tsukune's attitude rub off on you?" Kurumu teased as she scanned the area for more hostile but was unable to find any as the young snow woman retorted, "Since he spent time training with me." Mizore replied cockily, almost leading to Kurumu changing her main target from these weirdos to the snow skank.

"Shut it you two and keep fighting!" Yukari yelled as she launched another swirling vortex of wind into a group of the creatures, sending them tumbling back into the ocean from whence they had come. Kurumu would've turned around and started another yelling match with the young witch but she decided to go against her brains pleads to smack the cocky little girl for her smart-mouth attitude, but then again...it was all too much something she had picked up from her and Tsukune. "I am SO talking to her about this later..." Kurumu grumbled to herself as she finally bought her gaze to rest on the two battling Sirens.

Although she could vaguely hear what was being sung, Kurumu knew that even the beautiful, almost harmonious battle that Sun and "God" were engaged in was no where even close to the true beauty of the two songs she was listening too. Finally, after what felt like hours of the gorgeous voices battling one-another, the pair stopped to taunt and speak.

"No matter how long you keep on singing, you cannot harm me Sun. Your song is only that of defence and therefore has no offensive abilities...and if your holding on for help I wouldn't bother. Me and ma' good mates placed a barrier around this whole hotel...to the outside world nothing is going on in this shitty little joint." Gloated the asshole who insisted on being called "God." He stood there with a smug look on his face...and the trouble was that he was right. There was nothing they could really do. '

That was when Sun started laughing. She continued for several more seconds before regaining enough self-control to be able to speak whilst a small look of realisation seemed to creep across the assholes face...

"I wouldn't be too sure..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**Hey guys, **

** "Who are you? " I hear you cry in hatred and alarm, but do not worry, I am still breathing and writing, it has just been rather hectic for me of late as I try to balace my normal, everday life, getting ready for the next rugby pre-season (I play for my county and I am looking to go to divisional and possibly national I if live up to my coaches expectations...), that and I am stressing out over getting my Exam results tomorrow. So combine that with my mysterious alter writing ego. **

**In short, I have little time of late for writing. **

**But I will still try and get an update out every day until I get back to school, at which point I will only update this on week-ends and during my holidays as I plan on starting my next story, **_War Criminal_**, when I get back to school as I already have the entire story mapped out in my head, so writing it will be easy, as will the one long chapter every other week (I will be writing my HALO/MASS EFFECT story on alternate weeks). This story will go on and I WILL do my best to see it finished by September 4th. But no promisise. **

**But any ways, before you get you next update, I WANT REVIEWS DAMN IT ! **

**So Read,Review,Fave and Follow, and, **

**Of course, **

**Keep it real like a Ninja, **

**CBF**


End file.
